Where I Belong
by Symphoniafan
Summary: Lloyd orphaned, trapped within a ranch, knowing only his name. He escapes and meets Kratos a mercenary, who is more than he seems. Longing to discover where he belongs he trusts this man to help him, but will he be able to handle the truth of who he is?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I am afraid this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is…**

**Summary: **A young boy orphaned and trapped within a ranch. Knowing only his name and a world of brutal confinement, he finds a chance to escape and he takes it, longing to discover where he belongs. But how far will it take him… and when will he stop running?

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 1:**

Fourteen years to day. Fourteen years of scars, long and crisscrossing across his back. Fourteen years of long days, moving large stone blocks endlessly in circles as the sun shone relentlessly upon them. Fourteen years of living in cold, bare cells of metal bars and black nights. Many would have long broken down, pushed past their limits. He had been there longer than any, though it mattered not; he was merely another prisoner to feed. There were no honors for lasting this long, nor did he expect any. It was just another day of shouting, straining, sweating.

He counted down the seconds till the guards would come to his cell. Counting down the seconds until he would be reunited with other people again. He wasn't sure why he was isolated. He never used to be, just this last year. Perhaps he was different, but he didn't care.

He had gotten use to the silence. In a way it was comforting; he no longer could hear the pitiful cries and moans of other prisoners as the nursed their fresh wounds. Also he had an entire cell for himself; it allowed him to practice in silence.

Practicing was the one moment he enjoyed immensely. It was mere luck that he had found two thick branches outside; to him they looked like swords, though they were slightly rough. He managed to sneak them back to his cell along with a sharp stone. He spent hours whittling and smoothed the coarse grains, shaping it slowly into a pair of blades. He didn't know why he wanted two, but they looked much stronger considering he had nothing for a shield and two swords were stronger than one. He had gotten quite good with them, parrying and fencing against imaginary foes.

Footsteps and the sound of a door opening caused him to shift his eyes casually to the side. "Five, four, three, two, one…"

"Alright you, get up. Time to go." Lloyd glanced at the man waiting for him on the other side of the bars. He was a Desian. That is what all the soldiers here were called. Somebody once told him that there were thousands of them, spread out across the world. He didn't remember who told him that.

Lloyd pushed himself from the wall and walked to the door, waiting as the Desian unlocked the door. He didn't struggle or resist as the soldier grabbed his arm and began leading him up the stairs. He wasn't in the mood for another whipping.

They soon emerged out outside. Lloyd blinked a couple of times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. He noticed other prisoners were already shoving their blocks. Strange, they must have started them early today.

Lloyd walked away from the Desian and approached a large, grey block. He planted his hands firmly on the coarse side and pushed against it. It protested at first, but Lloyd simply applied a little more force and it soon slid effortlessly across the dirt.

Strangely enough, though he never really thought about it, he never felt worn out or tired after these little exertions anymore. It was no longer a challenge it seemed to move the heavy stone across the grounds of the ranch. It was also another perplexity that the whippings never hurt. He knew they slashed his back, he could feel the force of the blow as it tore his skin, yet it no longer hurt. It wasn't always like this, just the past year.  
Lloyd frowned, as he unconsciously slowed his pace to match the prisoners ahead of him. Now that he thought about it, it was about that same time that he found he wasn't hungry anymore. More than once he had given his food to one of his cell mates, though the tried to refuse. It was also around the time he stopped sleeping. He knew it wasn't normal, for he saw everyone else eating and sleeping whenever possible. Perhaps that is why he was isolated, because he was so different and he didn't belong with the other prisoners.  
It was always one question he had asked himself as he sat in the silent cell. Where did he belong? He had no memory from before the ranch. The Desians had told him that his parents were dead, but he didn't know if to believe them. They told that to everyone who came here. Lloyd had only one thing from his forgotten past, his exsphere. When he had been found with it, he had refused to let it go. No matter how many times they struck him with the whip. Finally they had simply attached it to him.

At first it had made him extremely sick and delirious. He vaguely remembered seeing strangers crouched over him, feeding him and giving him water. It was a few days later when he finally came to.

Lloyd glanced at the strip of cloth covering his hand, hiding the gem beneath it. It wasn't that nobody was supposed to see it, everyone had one here, but he had something that none of the other prisoners had.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out what was causing him to feel sick and so tired after working all day. He had also noticed that the Desians had strange, golden metal circlets attached to their exspheres. They never seemed to get sick, so he assumed that was what he was missing. He lured one of the soldiers away from the others and jumped him, knocking him out cold with a heavy stone. Before the others noticed the missing man, he had snatched the crest and quickly applied it to his exsphere and bound a piece of rag around it. Immediately he felt a change, he no longer felt tired and nauseated, but strong and more alert.

Of course he had been punished for attacking the soldier, but to him it was worth it had been worth it. That had been nearly seven years ago. He believed that is how he survived for so long. When every one of his friends began to die one by one, he realized that he was alone in the ranch. He no longer tried to make friends. He helped the other prisoners, but he never allowed himself to grow close to anyone. It had hurt too much to allow anyone that close again.

Shouting brought Lloyd out of his musings and he stopped pushing his block. He straightened and looked to where the commotion was taking place. Half way through the line he saw a young girl crouched on the ground, struggling to rise at the Desian's orders, but fell again. She couldn't be more than ten years old.

The Desian shouted something that Lloyd took to be 'piece of crap' and raised his whip. Lloyd didn't hesitate. He darted around his block and launched himself between the whip and the girl just as the whip snapped through the air and slashed his back. He winced, though it didn't hurt. He couldn't allow the others to know.

The girl looked up fearfully and stared frighteningly at the young man over her. She whispered thank you before Lloyd was roughly grabbed and thrown to the ground.

The Desian growled, "What do you think you are doing? Do you want a whipping to?" He smiled.

Lloyd pushed himself from the ground, "I will take her share." He locked his eyes with the Desian, not flinching.

The man looked at him then smirked, "Heh heh. I will enjoy this. Grab him and hold him against the wall." He told the other men.

They grabbed him and forced him over to the wall, ripping his threadbare shirt off his back. His taut muscles rippled beneath his skin as he placed his hands on the wall. The thick scars stood out clearly. The years of labor had provided him with broad shoulders and nicely shaped biceps, where as it had stolen from the other prisoners.

Lloyd turned his head and stared at the young girl who was now standing with the others. Her eyes were wide and tears streaked from them as she, along with the other prisoners were forced to watch. Lloyd only realized that the first blow had fallen as he saw the girl cringe and look away. He acted as though it hurt, though he didn't cry out. He thought he felt the trickle of blood crawling down his skin, but he couldn't be sure.

Over and over he felt the whip press against him and each time he hissed, or grimaced. Finally, he heard the soldier's breathing grow haggard and he dropped the whip. "Take it away, and dress the wounds. Don't want infection to spread." Lloyd allowed himself to be lead away again. He locked eyes with the Desian as he passed who scowled at him. Lloyd smiled and looked at the girl who was crying silently. He gave her a wink before disappearing around the corner.

The two Desians led him down a corridor then through a door. It was a familiar place; he was often led into here to get bandaged up. He silently sat on the hard metal bed and sat motionless as the nurse washed his back and began wrapping gauze around his stomach and back. The other Desian, watching at the door spoke up, "It is the Oracle tomorrow. I bet those blasted Renegades are planning something."

The nurse shrugged as she tied the ends of the bandage together. "It is not our concern. You know what would happen if we enter the village with the treaty in place. Besides it is safe to assume someone will be guarding the Chosen."

Lloyd never lifted his head, though he listened intently. The Oracle. He had heard some of the older prisoners talking of the Oracle and the Journey of Regeneration and how the last one failed. He wanted to here more about it, but it was obvious that the discussion was over and the soldier grabbed his arm to take him out again.

After the Desian had placed him back into his cell and left again. Lloyd leaned against the wall. "So the Oracle is appearing tomorrow. Heh, I sure wish I could see it." Lloyd let himself slide down the cool wall, already forgetting about his slashed up back. He slowly removed the dirty piece of cloth covering the exsphere. The small sapphire gem glowed brightly in the low light. Lloyd constantly marveled at the smoothness of the stone, how polished it always looked.

He sighed. He didn't know why, but it always comforted him to look at the stone, as if held some link to who he really was. He had lost count of how many times he had tried to imagine up his parents, but every time they seemed wrong. He looked at the stone again and he saw his reflection. Shaggy, chocolate brown hair that hung all over the place with large red-brown eyes met his gaze. He had long abandoned fixing up his hair as it grew longer, so he allowed it to fall where ever he wanted. He didn't mind, in fact he thought it made him slightly more intimidating.

He gently rewound the rag around his hand. Standing, he walked over to his thin blanket, which was his bed and reaching underneath it. Withdrawing the two wooden swords, he straightened. "Another practice to while away the hours."

Lloyd took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he got into a fighting stance.

--

The sun seemed much hotter today. He could see the heat waves rising from the ground, though he couldn't feel it, he knew the other prisoners could. It wasn't fair for them, but there was nothing he could do. Lloyd practically slowed to a walk as the person in front of him slowed down considerably. He didn't lift his head, but he called forth. "I know you are tired, but please try to go for a little longer. Our break will come soon."

He looked up briefly and caught the nod from the guy in front and saw him speed up slightly. Lloyd smiled. A movement to his left caught his attention. He didn't abruptly turn his head, but shifted it slightly as not to attract attention. He was shocked to see an old woman standing near the fence talking to someone beyond. He caught a glimpse of silver and blue, but then it quickly ducked away as two soldiers called at the woman.

Lloyd swore under his breath but didn't stop pushing. He kept an eye of the woman and frowned as the soldiers led her away. Suddenly one reappeared. "Stop! We are going to have a little demonstration on respect." He turned and smirked at Lloyd, "And this time, there will be no interferences." Lloyd realized that this was the same solider who had whipped him yesterday. He didn't reply, but followed the other prisoners as they formed a half circle around the old woman and the Desians.

Lloyd scowled. 'Bastards.'

He fought the urge to run forward as the first whip fell on her back, stripping through her ragged clothes. The snap in the air caused him to cringe and clench his teeth as another came down upon her.

Lloyd couldn't take it anymore. Just as he stepped forward he felt a shift in the air and looked up just in time to see three balls of fire fly and strike the Desians whipping. 'What the hell was that?' He turned and looked up at the gate and saw a flash of blue vanishing off the cliffs.

The Desians saw it to and the one yelled angrily, "Quick, open the gate!" the three dashed off towards the gate, hoping to catch the person. Lloyd watched as the heavy iron gates swung open and the Desians ran out. He didn't wait. He tore off across the ground and ran through the open gates. He skidded to a stop as he saw the Desians turn around from a bush they were approaching and yell at him. "Hey! What are you doing? Get back inside!"

Were they serious? Did they actually expect him to turn around and go back in? Lloyd nearly laughed out loud. They started advancing on him. He crouched and scanned the area. They blocked the trail, but he noticed a large cliff to his right. He didn't hesitate and ran directly for the cliff and jumped. He hadn't realized how high it was and found himself falling quite a ways. He landed, stumbling some as his body jarred from the fall. He quickly picked himself up and hurried through the trees, before tumbling down another cliff. This time he felt strange as if he had fallen like this before. Turning and twisting as his hands clawed at the rocks of the cliff then he hit the ground.

Lloyd groaned slightly, blinking a few times to clear his swimming vision and he found himself staring at a silver-haired boy in blue clothes. "Hey, are you alright? You fell quite a ways." The boy crouched but stayed a ways back from him.

Lloyd opened his mouth to reply, but found himself grow faint. He heard the boy call again, "Hey, easy. What's your name?"

Lloyd struggled against the encompassing darkness, "Lloyd. My name is Lloyd. Then he passed out.

**Okay… um… Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here we go! People wanted an update so here it is!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 2:**

The sound of whispering and hushed voices gradually brought Lloyd awake. He didn't open his eyes immediately, instead decided to listen. He was always good at listening. That was the only way he learned things.

He made out what to be a woman's voice, "Genis, how many times have I told you not to go to the ranch? You could have been seen."

The second voice was much younger and Lloyd recognized it to belong to the boy he saw before passing out. "But, Raine—" the woman cut him off.

"And what is more, you get Dirk to carry this boy, obviously a prisoner to our house!"

"He saved my life. I couldn't let the Desian's find him and take him back. That would be acting like them." The boy called Genis argued back.

Lloyd decided that now was a good time to 'wake up'. He didn't want the boy to get in trouble anymore. He stretched and made a slight groan, allowing the boy and woman to see he was waking. He blinked a couple of times and tried to lift his head. "Where am I?" he tried to speak, but found his throat strangely sore. The question came out cracked and hoarse.

Immediately the boy was in front of him, "Lloyd! Are you okay?" his small face was anxious.

Lloyd nodded, not trusting his voice to speak properly. He looked around, confusion displayed on his face. Genis noticed it and quickly said, "Oh it is alright. You are in my sister's and I home. I got a friend to carry you here."

Lloyd smiled and forced out a whispered thank you. He caught sight of the woman frowning at him. Genis followed his gaze, "That is my sister. She helped heal you."

Lloyd smiled at her and nodded his thanks, though he didn't think he had really injured himself that badly when he fell.

Raine looked at him suspiciously, "Now I am going to ask you straight out. Are you a prisoner of the Iselia Ranch?"

Lloyd wasn't sure about the name, but he consider that was what the town was called so he nodded. He didn't look away or duck in embarrassment or fear. Why should he?

Raine stared at him for a moment longer, before sighing. "I guess we can't take you back, but if they knew you escaped they will come looking for you here." Raine glanced at Genis who shrugged.

Lloyd tried to clear his throat, grabbing their attention, "I...leave." He frowned, not liking how his voice was suddenly jumping and scratching like that.

Raine raised her eyebrow, while Genis shook his head furiously, "You can't just leave. What will you do? Where will you go?"

Lloyd shrugged, coughed once and spoke again, "Look…fam…ily." He shook his head and rubbed his throat irritably. Raine turned around and grabbed a cup of water from the table behind her, handing it to him.

He drank deeply, but the strange feeling lingered in his throat. Raine watched him for a moment before speaking, "I can understand you wanting to look for your family. But I would advise against it. Beyond the village it is quite dangerous to go unprotected and unarmed."

Lloyd shook his head, forcing his voice to work properly, "I can…fight. Do you know…where I can buy…swords?" he took a drink from the cup and coughed again.

Raine looked at him with some shock, "Swords? Well, you may be able to get some wooden ones from the local store, but…"

Lloyd pushed himself up off the bed he was lying on and handed the cup to her, "Thank you for…helping me. I should go."

Genis looked sad, though he didn't say anything, Lloyd gave him a smile before heading to the door, but Raine grabbed his arm. "Wait! You can't go out there dressed as you are."

Lloyd glanced at himself, realizing that he was missing his shirt; also his pants were torn and ragged, not to mention ranch clothes. Raine sighed, "Look, I will run to the store and pick up a set of clothes and some wooden swords. After that, you are free to leave, alright?"

Lloyd frowned, "I have no mon—" Raine cut him off.

"Of course you don't have money, but it is fine. It is the least we can do. Look, just wait here." Before Lloyd could protest, she had already turned and disappeared through the door. He looked back at Genis who just shrugged.

"She is very pushy." He grinned. "So where are you from?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Don't remember." He coughed again.

Genis frowned, "What do you mean, 'don't remember?' How long how you been at the ranch?"

Lloyd shrugged again, "Fourteen…years." He smiled at Genis' shocked face. "Heh… I get that… a lot."

"Fourteen years. Judging that you are about eighteen by your height, you would have been taken when you were… four years old!"

"Three, actually." Lloyd corrected him, "I am…seventeen." He was getting annoyed with his voice not working properly.

Genis was silent for a moment. Lloyd glanced around the room, taking in the two beds, the table, a single cupboard with dishes in it and not to mention the three bookshelves. He had never seen so many books before.

Genis' next question brought Lloyd's attention back, though he wasn't too eager to answer it. "What about your parents? Do you remember them?"

Lloyd turned slightly, averting his eyes, "No." Genis was about to speak again, but though better of it. He pushed his hair back behind his ears, revealing his pointed ears for an instant.

"You are a… half-elf?" The question caused Genis to jolt and look up fearfully.

"What-t-t-t? No. I am an elf." Lloyd saw fear cover his face.

"An elf? Oh I am sorry." He coughed, "I saw your ears…and Desians. I am…sorry."

Genis sighed, relieved. "It is okay. You didn't know." He quickly looked at the door as it opened, "You are back already?"

Raine kicked the door shut with her foot. "Well, I had to hurry. Colette wanted to go say good-bye to Dirk before she left, as do I."

"Dirk?" Lloyd looked at her, "I heard… his name befo...re." Damn throat.

Raine looked up from the bundle she was sorting, "Yes, he is a dwarf who lives close to the ranch. He helped carry you. Here try these on." She handed him a red shirt, black pants, a pair of red boots and gloves. There is a curtain next to the bed you can change behind.

Lloyd looked at the clothes skeptically, but went over to the curtain silently. He was use to being told what to do.

A few minutes later he came out, pulling at the material. It wasn't too bad. He had to admit it was better than the ranch clothes. Raine nodded her approval, while Genis smiled. "That is better, here." She looked at him strangely for a moment before she handed him a belt with two wooden swords sheathed on it.

Lloyd took a moment to figure out how to belt the swords on and then stood awkwardly. "Umm… I was thinking… do you think I could come with you to… cough the dwarf's place? I would like to… thank him." His voice slowly grew to a whisper.

Raine frowned, "Are you sure you are alright? You don't sound too good." She reached up to place a hand on his forehead, but Lloyd snatched it, holding her wrist. He shook his head, "No, I am…fine. Please?" he gently released her wrist.

Raine didn't hide her shock, but nodded. "Alright, you can come along."

Lloyd nodded his thanks, rubbing his throat absently.

* * *

Lloyd didn't know what to think of the other companions, as strange as they were. In fact, they were complete opposites. A young girl, near his age, with long blond hair introduced herself as Colette Brunel. Genis later informed him that she was the Chosen of mana, which surprised him a great deal. Though she was generally sweet and very friendly, she was overly gullible, to the point that it almost made Lloyd cringe. More so she was always apologizing for everything, regardless whether she had anything to do with it.

The other was a man, a mercenary to be exact, who was hired to watch over and protect the Colette as she went on the Journey of Regeneration. Lloyd had no interest in this man; however, he was strangely drawn to him. Perhaps it was the way he moved and looked. His cool, composed stature and his unusual auburn hair gave him a very threatening appearance, though Lloyd was unaffected by it. As he was unaffected by his piercing stare, which seemed to follow him around. He had his reason, Lloyd was sure.

It was his name, however, that drew his curiosity. Kratos Aurion. Lloyd didn't know why, but his named seemed somehow familiar. Perhaps he heard it once in the ranch.

Lloyd was over all silent on the short trip through the woods. He allowed Genis and Raine to make the introduction and simply nodded politely. He had noticed that Kratos was watching him carefully, but that was to be expected of a mercenary, especially around his charge. Lloyd was, after all, a strange man who was found outside the nearby ranch. He was forced to admit, he watched the older man too. How he moved and walked. Lloyd decided that if his sword skills were good enough, he may be able to earn a living as a mercenary as well. It was just a thought.

As if to grant him a chance, a group of wolves leapt out from behind some trees. Colette skidded to a stop, only to fall over and knock over Rain and Genis directly behind her. The wolves didn't hesitate. Salvia, spraying as they leapt towards the fallen figures, snarling.

Lloyd didn't hesitate either. Almost at the same moment, the wolves, Kratos and him launched into action. Lloyd grasped the swords, pulling them loose from their scabbards and continued on with the swing, slashing one wolf across the head. The wooden blade did little more than knock the creature back, but it had stopped it. Lloyd glanced back and saw Kratos skewering the second beast through the head as it lunged at him.  
Lloyd whirled and darted to the once again rising wolf and landed a heavy blow across its head again. Then something strange happened. He felt a burst of energy rising through him spreading out from his hands down into his swords. He felt the exsphere beneath his glove grow warm. Suddenly he lunged forward crying, "Sonic Thrust." His throat burning with indescribable pain from forcing the words through it. He watched as his sword struck the wolf, impaling it through the chest. The force of the thrust caused a wave in the air, immediately dislodging the wolf from the blade.  
Lloyd dropped his swords and grabbed his throat, as the burning increased. Never had he felt such pain before. Not for nearly a year. He had forgotten what pain felt like. He gasped breathing in cool air, trying to sooth his throat. Gradually the pain faded, leaving him numb. He closed his eyes in relief and released his throat.

When he opened them he realized everyone was staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn't form a word. He slowly closed his mouth, trying to hide his on panic by shrugging and shaking his head.

"Lloyd? What is wrong with your throat?" Raine asked, concern lacing her voice.

Lloyd shook his head, opening his mouth and then tapped his throat, shrugging.

Kratos raised an eyebrow, "I assume he has temporarily lost his voice. Was he speaking earlier?" Though he directed the question at Raine, he didn't take his eyes off Lloyd.

Raine nodded, "Somewhat, though he was having trouble. Perhaps he is just hoarse or in shock from the fall earlier." Though she didn't sound totally confident with her own explanation.

Kratos didn't reply to that. He slowly shifted his gaze from Lloyd and wiped his blade clean before sheathing it. "Let's carry on."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and shook his head. No eating, no sleeping, no talking, it was beginning to look like a pattern. He sighed, or at least attempted to and retrieved his fallen swords before hurrying after the others.

Lloyd wasn't sure if he liked this whole no talking thing. Sure he never talked much before, but that was because there had been nobody to talk to. It frustrated him to listen to Colette and Genis talking and laughing. They did try and include him in the conversations, however, it only made it worse, considering all he could do was smile, or shake his head. Damn!

He didn't usually should his emotions, but wasn't exactly concentrating on that and a frown creased his face.

Kratos noticed this and came up next to him, "Trust me. It will pass." Lloyd looked up in surprise, but the mercenary was already moving ahead. What the heck did he know what was going on with him. His eating hadn't returned, neither could he sleep, what if his voice didn't return either. Though he was still angry, he masked it carefully behind an expressionless face. He noticed through the corner of his eye, that Kratos did that too.

Other than encountering a few giant insects and poisonous planets, the remainder of the trip went uneventful. Lloyd even grew to like the feel of his sword sheathes rubbing against his legs as he walked, his one hand always resting on the hilt of his sword. He had to admit to, that the scenery was amazing. His entire life of seeing cold, grey walls made the forest seem extraordinary. Never had he seen some many shades of green. To him, every leaf on the trees was a different shade, altering between light, pale greens, to a deep, jade green. He loved the way the sun filtered in through the breaks in the branches, casting small spotlights across the trail, dust glittering as it floated through the beams and drifted lazily to the ground. Yes. It was beautiful.

He had been so distracted by the colors and light that he almost didn't realize that they were crossing a small wooden bridge. He looked up and saw a nifty little house, ivy vines trailing up along the wooden planks and stretching on to the roof. A small lean-to was built on the east side where Lloyd saw something white and green crouched in it. On the second level a door led out on to a small terrace that stretched and widened as it moved above the lean-to.

Lloyd followed the others as the walked up to the door, but suddenly he was knocked to the ground as something lunged at him. All he could see was coarse, white and green hair. He felt something pressing against his cheek and realized that the thing was licking him. He tried to shove the thing off him, but it was extremely heavy and he was in an awkward position.

"Noishe! Get off him!" he heard Kratos deep voice call out firmly and he felt the creature or animal, whatever it was, get off him and walk over to the mercenary and whine.

Colette crouched and helped Lloyd to his feet. "Are you alright?" he saw her concerned face and smiled, watching her face light up. "Oh good!"

Lloyd turned his attention back to the creature that had jumped at him. It looked like a wolf of some sort; except for its strangely colored coat and insanely huge ears. He was a little unnerved how it kept watching him and whining. At one point it approached him, causing him to step back, but it merely nuzzled its head into his hand. Lloyd hesitantly rubbed its head.

He looked up to see Kratos staring at him again and he immediately withdrew his hand, resulting in another whine from the 'Noishe' as Kratos called it.  
"I am sorry he jumped on you. He usually is more behaved than that."

Genis and Raine gave Lloyd a sympathetic look while Colette clapped her hands, "It just means he likes you."

Lloyd smiled back, but glanced at the strange looking 'dog' as he decided to call it. It didn't act like a wolf, so he thought a dog would better describe it. It nudged his hand again and he instinctively rubbed its head again. It felt comforting to do that.

As he patted the 'dog', Raine knocked on the door. Lloyd glanced up as the door opened and saw a short, burly man. "Ah, Raine, tis nice to see you. What brings you up hereabouts?"

Raine moved aside slightly, "Colette wished to say good-bye before she left and Lloyd here wanted to thank you for helping him."

The dwarf smiled at Colette, then turned and looked at Lloyd. "Ah, the ranch boy. Twas nothing. Just following the Dwarven vows. Dwarven vow number two: Never abandon someone in need." He chuckled as Lloyd smiled. "That goes for poor ranch runaways too."

Dirk motioned for them to come inside, "I just boiled some water; you can come have a hot cup of tea before you go back."  
Lloyd hesitated as the others filed into the house. Dirk looked at him and jerked his head, but Lloyd gently shook his head. "Alright then? But if you change your mind, just pop in." Lloyd nodded and grinned as the door closed.

He preferred to remain outside. He was thirsty and sitting in a house remained him of his cell. It wasn't a comforting thought.

He gazed around the small clearing. He felt Noishe nuzzle his hand and again. As he scratched the dog's head his eyes fell upon a small stone grave.

He let his hand trail of Noishe and he walked over to the small head stone.

'Anna. Loving wife and mother.' That was all it said. He didn't think she had been related to the Dwarf as there were no dates. No last name. Lloyd looked at it sadly. It was like him. No last name. No family. Would his grave stone marker be like this?

He shook his head angrily. No! He would find his name. Who he really was and where he belonged in the large world. He would search until he died, he swore silently.

He knelt and traced the letters of the name engraved. After he found who he was, he would carve his last name behind hers. He would give her a name.

A sudden pain shot up from his hand and traveled to his back. He screamed as it ripped through his body, but the scream was soundless. It only echoed through his mind as he voice refused to work. He clutched the ground, his fingers digging into the packed dirt. It stopped momentarily and he breathed out, realizing that he had been holding his breath.

"Lloyd?" at the sound of his name, he turned around to see Kratos standing behind him, staring at him anxiously. "Lloyd?" he repeated, a hint of concern in his voice.

Lloyd's breathing was ragged, but he struggled to stand up. Just as he straightened, however, his back erupted in pain and he cried out in silent anguish again and staggered, collapsing. He didn't even realize that Kratos had caught him. He didn't realize that he was clutching at the mercenary's shirt. He didn't realize the tears flowing uncontrollably from his eyes as his soundless sobbing racked his body. All he did know was the excruciating stabbing that periodically exploded from between his shoulder blades. Over and over and over again…

**I know, I know, I am evil for leaving it there, but I am tired and I think it is the perfect place to leave off. Don't you? Heh. **

**Don't hate me! Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is another. I just can't stop! Heh!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 3:**

The first thing Lloyd realized was the cool breeze that swept across face. It was sharp and shocking as the thin tendrils of wind tickled and caressed his tear-stained cheeks. He hadn't felt something so vibrant and cold for such a long time that he couldn't help but gasp and open his eyes.

He saw the ground beneath him, the dirt scuffed and grass flattened. He noticed that one blade of grass was broken; the tip curling slightly as it slowly began to brown and wither. Weird that he would notice something like that.

He slowly lifted his head and found himself staring into a pair of dark, brown eyes laced with a deep crimson. He realized the mercenary was gripping his shoulders, keeping him from falling to the ground. "Kratos?" He was shocked that his voice was back, though it was still slightly hoarse and barely above a whisper.

The mercenary didn't reply, instead his eyes shifted slightly to look at something behind him. Lloyd followed his gaze, still a bit light-headed.

He didn't know what his first thoughts were, nor did he recall what Kratos said. His eyes were fixed upon the impossible. Lloyd had never seen anything so…astonishing.

His first thoughts were that thousands of stars had drifted together, neatly fastening themselves sided by side to create a gently flowing mass behind him. But the longer he looked at it, the more the shimmering masses took shape. They were long and slender. Perfectly curved to fine points where single, diamond-like particles seemed to drip like dew from a leaf. He wouldn't describe the color as blue, for though it may appear so, it wasn't. Faint traces of a faded green flowed through the center of the 'feather' shapes as he decided they appeared like and slowly darken to a thick blue. The green shifted and rolled around, making it difficult to focus on, fading in and out with the dark sapphire crystals.

Kratos' soft, yet deep voice brought his gaze around. "They are wings."

"Wings? How do I have wings?" Lloyd asked stunned, by the prospect.

Kratos' face was emotionless; his eyes seemed to bore straight into Lloyd, though he didn't flinch. Kratos finally spoke again, "They are made of mana that has altered into a visible form." His voice was monotonous as if his mind was elsewhere.

Lloyd flinched as his eyes narrowed and focused on him. "Who are you?" his voice was edge with guarded firmness.

Lloyd merely shook his head, looking away from the man in front of him, but he felt Kratos take his chin and force his face back towards him. "Show me your hand."

Lloyd looked at him skeptically, but didn't make a move to do as he was asked. Why should he listen to this man? He had been doing that for his entire life and he was going to stop.

Obviously Kratos was the type to be taken lightly. Lloyd pulled his hand away as Kratos grabbed it. Lloyd growled, "What do you want from me?"

The mercenary smirked, though his eyes were far from laughing. "I would think you would want to know who you are." He saw Lloyd relax slightly and he held out his hand, "Show me your hand."

Lloyd glanced at his glove that covered his long-kept secret. He hadn't known how Kratos knew of the gem, however, he wanted things explained. If anyone could elaborate on what was happening to him, he seemed the mostly likely.

Reluctantly he removed his glove and slowly unwound the filthy rag revealing his exsphere. Weird, the gem seemed to be the same color as his wings.  
"Where did you get this exsphere?" Kratos asked.

Lloyd shrugged, "I have had it for as long as I can remember." Speaking suddenly felt weird, mainly because he kept expecting to force it out like before. "I was told I was found with it before I was taken to the ranch."

Kratos made a sound that Lloyd took to be a muffled, 'I see.' He then stood and started to turn away. But Lloyd wasn't about to let him leave, "Hey! Don't you think you could…I don't know…elaborate on this whole thing a bit? The way you talked it sounded as if you knew something about me. Who are you exactly?"

Kratos paused and turned slightly, face hidden behind his hair. "Lloyd, I am…" He stopped suddenly as the door opened and Colette walked out, shortly followed by Raine and Genis. "Mr. Aurion, we are ready to go." She glanced around, "Um…did you see Lloyd?"

Kratos turned around, but the boy was missing. Kratos calmly made his quick glance appear as if he was shaking his head. "He most likely decided to leave."

"Oh. I had hoped to say good-bye to him too." Colette's face fell.

Genis didn't anything, but his face showed that he too was upset about Lloyd's sudden disappearance.

Lloyd watched from behind the house as the four made their way back across the bridge, his aquamarine wings moving gently behind him. Why hadn't Kratos at least tell him how to put them away?

Damn.

Lloyd waited until he was sure they were far enough away before slowly leaning his head against the weathered planks of the house and closed his eyes. Seriously, things haven't been going his way.

Lloyd straightened and looked back at his newly added appendages. He watched, fascinated that they seemed to move on their own. He was curious on how they would work, they didn't appear solid. He reached around and gently let his hand brush against it, his one finger passing through the it. He shuddered as a small electric prickle passed through down his back and strangely enough, through is wings.  
Well that proved they were solid, but they definitely had feeling. He smiled. They were pretty neat, he had to admit. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. Above him where the trees broke off and created a circular barrier around the clearing, a perfect view of the sky could be seen. Millions of tiny glittering lights dotted the sky like tiny diamonds lying on black silk.

Lloyd had only seen the stars once, but never so brightly lit. He had hidden behind some of the stone blocks one time, wanting to get away from the cramped cells. It had worked long enough until the stars just started to come out then a Desian guard noticed him staring up at the sky. That was another couple of scars for his back.

He wanted a better look. He glanced from the sky to the roof of the house. He bit his lip. Should he try it? He shook his hair out of face and smirked. Better now than ever. Lloyd wasn't exactly sure what to do. He figured he might as well flap his wings. Closing his eyes he imagined his wings and concentrated on flapping them. He barely felt his feet lift off the ground as he was focusing so hard and when he opened his eyes he nearly fell from shock. He was hovering above the ground nearly level to the roof; wings still flapping at a smooth, steady rhythm, though a little quicker now.

Lloyd didn't close his eyes this time, but focused on his wings again and he leaned forward, hoping he would fly towards the roof. However, he had leaned a little too far and found himself spinning head over heels. He quickly waved his arms, trying to steady himself and bit his tongue to keep from crying out. After a couple of rolls, he managed to straighten himself, though he was breathing hard and his eyes were wide.

This was dangerous! He looked down at the ground, shivering at the distance he could have fallen; it reminded him of the cliff incident. He took a couple of deep breaths, slowing his breathing. He was going to do this!

He leaned again, though not nearly as much as before and flapped his wings again, though slower too. He grinned and nearly laughed as he felt himself moving through the air and hover above the roof. Getting use to the idea of it, he simply focused on slowing his wings and he felt himself lower on the roof. They weren't bad once you got use to them.

So excited about discovering how to fly, he nearly forgot why he had come up in the first place. Lloyd immediately drew in his breath as he looked up at the sky. The stars were like a glittering carpet as more and more slowly winked into view. Lloyd wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring up at the sky. It was so calm and tranquil that it seemed that it would last forever and nothing would ever break the moment. That was only until he felt like he was being watched. He quickly brought his head down to see a shadowed figure standing near the edge of the roof. "Lloyd."

Lloyd grasped his sword's hilt, but then he recognized the voice, "Kratos? What are you doing here?" More so, Lloyd was wondering how the hell he got up here.

Kratos walked forwards, stopping when he was about a foot away. His auburn hair hung limply into front of his face, covering on of his eyes as the studied Lloyd. He randomly wondered how he could see. He waited for the mercenary to speak, but when he didn't he spoke again. "I thought you went back with the others? With the Chosen, I mean."

Kratos nodded, "Yes, I did accompany the Chosen and her companions back to Iselia. However, I returned here to spend the night. Dirk has allowed me to board here for the night." He stared at Lloyd for a moment longer before speaking again, "May I ask what you are doing up here?"

Lloyd rubbed the back of his before glancing up at the sky, "I wanted to get a better view of the stars. I never got to see them at the ranch. They are so beautiful."

Kratos nodded, following his gaze, "Indeed."

They were both silent for a moment before Kratos spoke again, "To put your wings away, you merely need to think about it."

Lloyd looked over at him slightly surprised. Of course, he should have figured that out. As they vanished, he felt a slight tingling and then they were gone. Weird.

"How is it you weren't shocked to see them?" It had been bugging Lloyd that the mercenary was unaffected by what he saw. "And how do you know so much about them?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Kratos looked down and met his stare, "I have seen them before." Lloyd, more than a little irritated by the subtle answer, by Kratos cut off any argument, "What are your plans now?"

Lloyd, caught off guard with the question, was speechless for a moment then he answered caught himself, "I was planning on finding my family, perhaps a name to put behind mine." Something tugged at him when he said that.

Kratos looked at him strangely, "Have you ever considered the possibility that your parents died when you were taken to the ranch?"

Lloyd nodded, "Of course I thought about it, but for some reason I don't believe they are. Or at least one of them, I had to have been with someone. But something tells me that one of them is at least still alive. Doesn't make much sense, does it?" he shook his head and sighed. Though he never said it, he actually meant that the feeling was stronger, more now than ever.

Kratos didn't say anything for a while. Finally he spoke, "Here, I want to show you something." Lloyd watched as the mercenary walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off.

Lloyd followed him wordlessly, wondering how he managed to do it so calmly. Kratos was waiting for him as he landed next to him, less than skillfully though Kratos reached out and steadied him. He waited for Lloyd to straighten before walking towards the bridge where the small stream babbled and trickled over small rocks and plants. He stopped at the edge of the bank and motioned to the water.

Lloyd looked at him questioningly before turning his eyes down to the water. His mouth opened when he saw his reflection. He had never actually seen his own reflection before; there had really been no point to allow the prisoners to have mirrors in their cells. His brown hair was nearly shoulder length, though it was ragged and uneven. From the lack of attention and care, it lifted and stuck out in some places. But what shocked him the most was that his bangs seemed fall over his one eye slightly, quite similar to Kratos'. As he stared at his reflection he saw out of the corner of his eye as another person appeared in the water. "Holy crap!"

Kratos' image was standing next to Lloyd's in the water and if it hadn't been for Lloyd's shocked face, he would have swore they were nearly identical. "How the hell—" He quickly looked up at the man next to him, "Who are you?" though even as the question left his mouth, his heart and mind told him he already knew.

He thought he saw the mercenary's mouth twitch slightly and could have sworn he was trying not to smile. Kratos continued to stare into the stream, "Do you not know?"

Lloyd stared at him hard. Was he…no, it couldn't be possible. Then again, a lot of impossible things have already happened to him, one being wings bursting from his back. He furrowed his brow, staring at the ground, aware that the mercenary was watching him. Even if that was possible, there were so many facts that didn't make sense, yet…

Lloyd glanced up, locking eyes with the man. He didn't know how he had arrived at this conclusion, nor knew why he had even thought of it as a possibility.

Kratos' face was tense. Lloyd noticed how his jaw was line was rigid; his eyes were softer and more readable. He looked sad, yet hopeful at the same time. His hand that rested on his sword was tightly gripped around the hilt. 'He is waiting' Lloyd thought to himself, 'Waiting for me to ask.'

He looked up to the sky again, the stars reflecting off his red-brown eyes. They seemed to blur and realized that he was crying. He hadn't cried for…he couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He wasn't sure why he was crying. He voice shook, as he looked back at Kratos. "Are you my…" he couldn't finish the question as his voice cracked and a tear slid down his cheek.

He felt Kratos grab his shoulders, tightening gently, "I am." Lloyd didn't know what happened next. One moment he was staring into Kratos' face, the next he was embracing him, silently crying.

He felt Kratos' arms wrap around him and pull him in closer as one hand gently rubbed the back of his head. Lloyd managed to stop crying for a moment, his voice slightly muffled as he spoke, "Dad?"

"Yes, Lloyd?" Kratos asked, his hand still caressing his hair.

"I forgive you."

**Please Review and tell what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 4:**

Morning broke. Lloyd had never really seen a sunrise before and it amazed him. He was back on the roof with Kratos staring up to the sky. During the rest of the night Kratos…or his dad, had sat with him on the rough shingles of the roof. He pointed out the different stars, naming the constellations. It felt strangely familiar to him. He listened intently as Kratos explained how to use the stars as a map. "You can use the constellations to guide you should you lose your way. They provide a rough location as to where you are."

They were gone now though, as faded streams of pink and light purple stretched up over the treetops. The few wisps of clouds that could be seen in the sky were shadowed and silhouetted against the dazzling rays of golden light that shone from beneath the horizon. Lloyd thought the moment would last forever. He never asked any questions the entire time, though he wanted to. He yearned to know why he had been left, he wanted to know about his mother and how she had died. That was one thing Kratos had told him, that the grave was his mother's. He didn't know why he wasn't shocked, though it seemed as if very little shocked him now. To him anything could be possible.

He tore his gaze away from the display of pastels colors spreading across the sky and turned to look at his father. He thought he would have been more shocked about the truth as well, but he wasn't.

Just content.

"Lloyd, I am going to be leaving soon. I need to accompany the Chosen on the Journey of Regeneration." His voice was strangely quiet, Lloyd noticed.

He shrugged, "I will come with you." his voice flat and serious. He was serious.

"Lloyd…" Kratos paused, "I think it would be best if you remained here."

Lloyd leaned his head back and looked up at the sky again. He was not shocked, just confused. He figured that he wouldn't want him to come, but he didn't know why. "Why?" he asked. He might as well be blunt about it.

"The journey will be dangerous and though I know you can fight, I don't want to risk your life."

Lloyd nodded. It made sense in a way. But in another way it didn't, "If I stay here, the Desians will eventually find me." He wasn't going back to the ranch. He would die before he would go back there. "Besides I already told um…Genis and Raine that I was leaving."

Kratos looked at him for a moment, "Alright." He sounded defeated. Lloyd frowned. To him it was as if Kratos didn't want him along. "Lloyd, can I ask you something?"

Lloyd came out of his musings, "Sure." He always though it weird that some would ask something like that.

"I think it would be wise to keep your wings a secret…as well as your other abilities." Kratos said.

Lloyd frowned. He hadn't told him about that. "What other…abilities?" Lloyd narrowed his eyes. He knew something…

Kratos looked at him, "Have you none?" he stared at him.

Lloyd met his gaze then casually shrugged and turned his head skywards once more. It was strange. He knew that Kratos was his father and he was so glad to have him with him. But, after living his entire life in the ranch, he wasn't sure how he should be acting. Should he tell Kratos about his…abilities? He seemed to know about them already, though how Lloyd couldn't guess. He looked down at his father's expectant gaze.

"You are right. I do have other secrets about me." Lloyd chews his lip, deciding how best to tell him, when he shrugged. "I don't eat, I don't sleep and I can barely feel anything." If wings didn't surprise this man, this probably wouldn't either. Lloyd watched his face for any kind of surprise or disbelief, but was only met by a subtle nod.

"You aren't surprised at all about this?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos turned his head, averting his gaze, "Lloyd, there is something you need to know. I…"

Suddenly they heard the sound of someone moving around within the house. Lloyd's heard the sound of stairs creaking. "Someone is coming up."

Kratos quickly motioned for Lloyd to remain on the roof before slipping down on to the terrace. Lloyd leaned forward slightly, "Oh, I see you are already awake, Kratos. Perhaps you should be on your way? I know the Colette and the others will be waiting for you."

"Yes, Dirk, thanks you." He heard Kratos reply. Lloyd waited until he heard the footsteps drift off down the stairs again before sliding off the roof and on to the terrace.

Kratos glanced back at him. "We need to go." Lloyd nodded and closed his eyes. He felt a rush of energy—or mana Kratos had told him—rush through his body, up to his back. He opened them and saw Kratos giving a small smile as his aqua wings flap gently behind him. "Make sure no one sees you."

Lloyd shrugged and nodded, before lifting off the small balcony. He hovered for a moment, before slowly moving forwards, careful not to lean to much again.

He liked it now. Flying. The heights didn't bother him nearly as much anymore and he actually enjoyed the sensation of having nothing beneath him. It made him feel free.

Lloyd glanced around for a spot to land when he saw the clearing where he had fallen from the cliff. It was as good a place as any. He landed and took a look around. He hadn't gotten a good look at the area before, though there was not much to see, it just looked like more forest. His gaze paused on the cliff for a moment. He remembered himself falling and he shuddered.

He turned his thoughts back to the conversation with his father. He was about to tell him something, but what he didn't know what. It made him curious why he was…different from Kratos. Well he was different than everyone, but from his own dad. Perhaps that is what he was going to tell him. Maybe he had wings and the same traits as he did.

The sound of voices caught his attention and he remembered that the ranch was nearby. He barely withdrew his wings and ducked behind a tree before a group of Desians emerged from the trail.

"We have searched this entire forest. I still think that it is most likely he went into the village." Lloyd held his breath, afraid the small quiver in his breath would alert the men.

"I agree, but Lord Forcystus wanted to make sure before razing the village. Come on let's finish up around here and report back."

Lloyd withdrew further into the tree line as the Desian's scoured the area and went back up the trail. Lloyd released his exhaled. That was too close. He realized that he was trembling slightly.

"Lloyd?" He spun around his sword half way out of his sheath when he saw it was Kratos.

"Dad!" Lloyd exclaimed. "How did you…"

"It doesn't matter, come on, we are going to be late." He placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder before turning and walking towards the village. Lloyd noticed that Noishe was trailing him.

Lloyd looked after him. How the hell did he get behind him like that? Lloyd shook his head and quickly followed him, glancing over his shoulder only once to where the Desians had left.

--

Lloyd wasn't exactly how it came about. They had entered the village to find the Sage siblings and the Chosen one waiting for Kratos. They were all surprised to see him there, considering they thought he had left already. Lloyd told them that he went for a walk and met up with Kratos on his way back.

He wasn't sure why, but he didn't tell them about Kratos and him being related. It was the same with his wings. He knew his dad was right in saying to keep it between them, but it was also that Lloyd had spent his entire life keeping secrets and he wasn't ready to let anyone know. Yet.

No one objected when Lloyd asked to come along. In fact, Genis and Colette were ecstatic about having their new 'friend' with them. Lloyd wasn't entirely sure how he had been labeled a friend to the two, but he had to smile.

He had noticed that Raine was staring at him strangely, but he ignored it. He was over all pretty quiet while the group moved out and he hung near the back. It wasn't until they were out on the main road that Raine finally confronted Lloyd.

"Lloyd?"

He looked over to see her staring at him again. "Yes?" he personally didn't like that look.

"May I ask you something?" Lloyd repressed a sigh. What was it with that question?

"Sure." He threw his head, tossing his hair out his eyes.

"I have noticed that you look remarkably like Kratos." Her question was so blunt that Lloyd could only stare at her. She ignored his silence and continued, "I am not entirely sure, but your hair and the way that you walk and talk, even your eyes."

Lloyd blinked a couple of times before glancing up to the front of the group where the mercenary was walking. Oh crap.

"…" he wasn't sure how to get out of this. Perhaps he should just tell her.

"It is not possible for you to be his son though. Your ages don't coordinate properly. They are too close…"

Okay scratch that idea.

"…However, perhaps you are related some other way, such as brothers or he is your uncle." Raine was now staring up at the mercenary as well.

Lloyd shook his head, "I think he would have told me if he was related to me." Hopefully that would convince her.

Raine frowned, "Yes, I suppose that is possible, but in either case I think it wouldn't hurt to ask him."

Lloyd nodded, but remained silent. He should have realized that someone would notice how much they look a like. Wait!

Lloyd's head snapped up and he stared at father's back. Raine had just said that it was impossible for him to be his father. Their ages were too close. Did that mean Kratos lied to him? No. He wouldn't have lied about that.

Frowning, he glared at his father's back. He was going to find out what he was hiding. He wanted to trust him, to be his son, but he felt as if they were being forced apart by an invisible wall.

Lloyd remembered the sad, but hopeful look Kratos wore as he waited for Lloyd to ask him the one question. He remembered hugging him and for once in his life, he actually felt safe. He wanted that again.

He vaguely noticed that Raine had moved away and was now walking up next to her younger brother and Colette. They were laughing about something that he didn't catch. He sighed; this was going to be a difficult trip.

--

Lloyd couldn't feel heat and for once he wasn't regretful. The scorching sun was relentless as the trudged through the shifting landscape of sand and heat waves. He was undoubtedly amazed at the vast ocean of sand the stretched before them. The sparse vegetation that sprouted weakly from the ground was a hard contrast against the immense forests that they had left barely two hours ago. At first he had proceeded unhindered into the desert with the others, but then he gradually noticed that their pace was slowing and they were becoming tired. He saw the sweat running from their brows drenching their clothes and suddenly realized that the heat was affecting them. He suddenly realized that if he didn't show signs of fatigue, they would grow suspicious.

He slowed his pace and breathed slightly harder. It was a nuisance to have to do this, but he didn't want them to know. He stumbled to a stop as a canteen appeared before him. He looked up to see Colette standing in front of him. "Here, you need to drink something."

Lloyd looked at the water canteen and blinked. He reached out and took it, earning a smile from the blond girl. "I noticed that you didn't have one." Lloyd smiled back and thanked her, waiting for her to move away, but she remained standing there smiling at him.

Lloyd wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't thirsty, in fact it had been quite a while since he had needed to eat or drink anything. He wasn't even sure if he could swallow the water anymore. Not wanting to act weird, he uncapped the container and allowed the liquid to run into his mouth.

At first he nearly gagged, but he withheld the reaction and allowed the water to sit in his mouth for a moment before swallowed. It was a weird action since he could barely feel the water in his mouth. He smiled again and handed her back the canteen. "Thanks."

Colette's face flushed, "You-r-r welcome." She stood there for a moment longer, before speaking again, "Would you mind if I walked with you for a while?"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow at the question, not understanding the meaning of the request. "Sure." He saw her smile and he couldn't help but smile back. She was a sweet girl.

He started walking forward, Colette beside him. "You have been awfully quiet. Has something been bothering you?" her voice was hinted with worry, but Lloyd noticed that she always had a cheerful lightness to it.

Lloyd shook his head, "No, I am alright. I just don't talk much, never had a reason to." He saw Colette's face fall.

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Lloyd asked confused.

"I forgot you were in the ranch." Colette's voice was sad. "It must have been terrible."

Lloyd nodded, "It was." He said. He had grown use to it, but it didn't take away the horror and pain that he had endured there. He could still remember what pain felt like even if he couldn't feel it anymore.

"I am sorry." Colette's apology caused him to shake his head.

"It is fine. You don't have to apologize."

"Oh, sorry."

Lloyd sighed, deciding to change the subject, "So you are the Chosen? What is it you have to do exactly?"

"You don't know?" Lloyd turned his head to see Genis walking on his other side, his eyes wide.

Lloyd shook his head, "All I know is that the Chosen goes on some kind of Journey. Desians are not much for talking to prisoners."

Genis looked down ashamed, "Oh, right."

Colette smiled, "I have to go release the seals that are located around Sylverant so I can head to the Tower of Salvation and regenerate the world."

Lloyd frowned, "Why do you need to release these seals?" he asked. Couldn't she just simply go to this tower?

"The seals are part of a trial I have to complete as the Chosen. I offer prayers to the Goddess Martel there and also it is what the Lord Remiel told me I must do." Colette explained.

"Lord Remiel?"

Colette nodded, "Yes, he is the angel that appeared when I received the Oracle."

"Angel!" Lloyd's eyes widen. They saw a real angel. "What did he look like?" he asked.

Colette smiled, "Um…well, he had big wings. They were white and looked like bird feathers. Other than that he looked like a regular person."

Lloyd's expression fell slightly, "Oh… I mean…The feathers were real looking?"

Genis and Colette nodded. I guess that scratches that idea. How would I be an angel anyway?

He saw the two looking at him and he changed the topic again, "So, do you know where the first seal is?"

Colette shook her head, "No. But we are going to Triet to ask." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Lloyd saw she was flush and sweating, as was Genis.

"You guys look tired. Maybe you should rest." Lloyd looked at the slightly concerned.

Genis huffed "Yeah we are tired, aren't you?" Lloyd could tell he was slightly irritable at his statement.

Lloyd shook his head, "No, I am use to working in heated conditions. We were forced to work all day long with barely any breaks. I guess I kind of got use to it."

Genis looked away, "I see."

Lloyd could tell it bothered the younger elf that he was not as tired or as hot, considering he was wearing longer and heavier clothes, but Lloyd didn't know how to fix that. He shrugged it off and remained quiet.

The silence grew between the three teens as they followed Kratos and Raine through the sandy wasteland. Lloyd had begun to wonder where the Protozoan had disappeared to when he spotted a hazy dark line in the distance. "What's that?"

His question brought everyone's attention to where he pointed then Kratos spoke, "That is Triet."

**It is a little later than usual, been kind of busy.**

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We are on to chapter five! Perhaps some excitement and action will officially take place now. Heh… perhaps. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 5:**

Lloyd wasn't too sure he enjoyed Triet. It was dusty, sandy and from what he could tell from the others, still hot which meant more pretending. He wasn't sure what he was actually expecting, but something a little more…well, more exciting.

He trailed behind the others as Colette and Genis looked around. Raine had left to the Inn to reserve rooms for sleeping and Kratos…well his dad had mysteriously disappeared, so he had been left with the two younger teens as the eagerly wandered through the dusty streets.

Lloyd looked around, eyeing the various sells beneath spread out canvas sheets as they called out half-heartedly to them as they passed by. Suddenly a loud thud and crash caused him to whirl around, already gripping his swords. His eyes lifted questioningly as he stared a human shaped hole in the side of house at the corner of the street. He saw a blond head moving within the hole and Genis shaking his head before walking over to the house. "Colette, how is it a Chosen could be so clumsy?"

The Chosen's head peered through the hole and took Genis' hand, "Oh no. I did it again. I am so sorry I will pay for it."

Lloyd sighed walked forward, hand resting on his sword incase anyone should get angry, but to his surprise they were ecstatic.

"The Chosen! The hole is in the shape of the Chosen! This will be a highlighted tourist attraction!" The owner of the house exclaimed.

Lloyd took a step back, looking at the man warily. He figured the man had been in the sun for too long, that happened to a few of the prisoners and Lloyd watched them go crazy.

He gently took Colette's hand, "Come on, let's go find Raine and Kratos." all the while keeping an eye on the man running back forth in front of the hole. Lloyd narrowed his eyes then shook his head. How Colette managed to get a perfectly shaped hole like that was beyond him.

He continued to lead Colette back down the street, Genis walking on his other side, when he looked at her. "You aren't hurt are you?"

Colette blushed brightly and just shook her head, her blue eyes sparkling. Lloyd looked at her pink face curiously. "Why is your face all flushed? Are you getting hot?" he heard Genis groan, but continued looking at the blond girl.

She shook her head again and tugged her hand slightly, "You are still holding my hand." her cheeks growing even more scarlet.

Lloyd looked and their hands clasped together, "Oh, I am sorry." He released it and shrugged. All she had to do was ask him to let go. He looked up to see them approaching the Inn. Both Raine and Kratos were standing by the door, deep in conversation. Lloyd managed to catch a few words as the came forward,

"…ind it strange… look a lot alike…ou sure not related?"

He saw Kratos shake his head and whisper something he couldn't catch and then looked up and caught his stare. Lloyd smirked, so the teacher confronted him after all. It must really be bothering her. He shook his hair from his eyes again as it threatened to fall further down his face.

Colette and Genis hurried forward, leaving Lloyd as they questioned Raine, "So, do we know where the first seal might be?" Genis asked.

Raine frowned, "I have an idea though I cannot totally be sure. The Innkeeper told me about the ruins located alongside the mountains, closer to where we came in." Lloyd thought he saw a strange glint in the school teacher's eyes, but Kratos' voice took his attention.

"I spoke to a few people and the recommended we ask the fortune teller at the far end of town." His tone gave no hint to whether he agreed or disagreed with the idea, though Lloyd figured he wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise.

He saw Colette clap her hands excitedly, "A fortune teller! Perhaps we could have our fortune told too." She smiled at Lloyd; her cheeks slightly pink again, "You could ask where your parents are."

Lloyd didn't reply, but gave her a small smile. Perfect, maybe the others would let him go in alone when he asked so wouldn't have to explain that he already knew what happened to his parents. He glanced at Kratos, but found the mercenary looking elsewhere. Maybe he could ask what his father was hiding from him and who he really was.

He felt a tinge of guilt at the thought of trying to pry his father's secrets, but he just wanted to know who he really was so he could trust him. He was starting to think that not knowing his parents might have been less painful.

He felt Colette tug on his arm, bringing him out of his musings, "Come on, Lloyd." He looked up to see the others heading down the road. Quickly he followed Colette as the hurried to catch up.

The fortune teller's tent was right next to the small water oasis. Lloyd wondered if the slight breeze that was blowing the sand around would be moist with water droplets as well. He sighed; sometimes he missed not being able to feel. As they approached the tent, Lloyd eyed the colorful violet canvas skeptically, this person really wanted to stand out.

The five ducked in through the small opening, barely fitting into the cluttered tent. Lloyd had never seen so much junk in his entire life. Strands of colored beads hung from the roof with small silver stars and moons swaying on the ends. A small shelf mounted on the wall held an assortment of herbs and plants. Small glass bottles and jars were scattered around the edges of the tent filled with red and yellow powder.

He looked over to where a woman sat kneeling on a rug behind a short table. A round glass ball sat in the center. He studied the woman as she kept staring at him. She was dressed in a thin, light garment. A white turban held her coal black hair up, though a few locks curled around her cheeks and above her eyes. Her eyes were dark like her hair. Lloyd could barely tell she was looking at him because it appeared she was looking everywhere. But he could feel her gaze on him; it seemed to burn right through him. He was silently thankful when Raine spoke, drawing the penetrating eyes from him. He shuddered; it was almost as bad as Kratos' glare.

"Do you know where the first seal lies for Journey of Regeneration?" Raine's voice was firm and unwavering; Lloyd could have sworn those black eyes softened as they landed on the Professor.

"So the Chosen's journey has finally commenced." The voice was smooth and translucence. It made Lloyd think of water. "A sad journey it will be, filled with pain and peril…"

"Do you know where the seal lies?" Kratos repeated the question, interrupting the fortune teller. He was glaring at her though she seemed not to notice. Lloyd glanced questioningly at Kratos' behavior.

"I do. It is a place of raging heat and flames. Far from the light and air, deep beneath the ground were the earth's fires burn and smolder. It lies southwest across the desert."

Kratos nodded, "Thank you." He turned to Raine, "I suggest we head to the inn and rest before heading out."

Raine nodded, motioning to Colette and Genis to follow.

"You fear many things, do you not, Kratos Aurion?" the mercenary flinched at the sound of his name and the others paused in mid-step. The fortune teller smiled, "Truth is one of the largest fears for man. Is it one of yours?"

Lloyd stared at the woman as Kratos stiffly exited the tent, the others following reluctantly. Did she really know?

Her eyes locked on his again, "The truth will hurt, Lloyd Aurion. It will break your heart, but don't let it consume you. Trust in yourself and what you believe to be true, for the truth will also allow you to find yourself."

Lloyd stood frozen, his eyes locked on hers. "Who is he?" he voice was a whisper.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "He will tell you, though it will break his heart too. Remember, Lloyd Aurion, truth will set you free, but trust binds you together." Lloyd tried to speak again, but she shook her head, "Your friends wait for you."

Lloyd slowly pulled back, glancing once more at the woman, her black eyes flashing darkly before he disappeared through the tent flap.

* * *

Lloyd pushed his hair from his face, before letting once again fall limply back into place. I needed a hair cut, he thought absently. He sighed and pushed himself from the window and looked to where Kratos laid on the bed. Lloyd never used to mind not being able to sleep, it had never bothered him at the ranch and it gave him time to practice with his swords. But now he left an empty hole in him to see the still form of his father on the soft bed.

He sighed and silently made his way to the door, careful not to make any noise. He left the inn and walked to the small lean-to where Noishe laid sleeping. He leaned on the rail and the dog's…or whatever it was, ears flickered and he lifted his head. A small whine came from the animal as it got up and nuzzled its head against Lloyd's hands.

"Hey Noishe." Lloyd smiled as he rubbed the animal's head, gently scratching behind its ears. Another whine came from the animal and it licked his hand.

Lloyd heard footsteps coming up behind him. Instantly his hand went to his sword and he drew it swinging it around at the person approaching. His face was slightly shocked to see Kratos standing motionless with the sword pointed at his neck, his eyebrow raised slightly. "Nice reflexes."

"Kr...Dad, what are you doing up?" Lloyd lowered the sword, replacing it in its sheath.

"I heard you come out." He moved up beside him and scratched Noishe's head.

Lloyd frowned; he hadn't made any noise as he left. "Are you going to tell me who you really are?" Lloyd stared at his hand, the exsphere shimmering in the moonlight.

He heard Kratos sigh, "I will tell you, someday…just not right now." He turned Lloyd so they faced one another. "Please trust me, Lloyd."

_"He will tell you, though it will break his heart too. Remember, Lloyd Aurion, the truth will set you free, but trust binds you together." _

Lloyd nodded slowly, "Alright, I will trust you." He smiled up at him. "I am going to stay out a little longer. You should go back in." He saw Kratos' mouth open slightly, but instead he nodded and went back into the building.

Noishe whined, nudging his arm. Lloyd absently placed his hand on the animal's head. His mind was churning with the fortune teller's words, repeating themselves over and over in his head.

_"He will tell you, though it will break his heart too. Remember, Lloyd Aurion, the truth will set you free, but trust binds you together." _

Lloyd knew that regardless if it hurt him, he needed to know. He needed to know how he belonged in this world. He needed to know the meaning behind his name. He needed to know.

* * *

Genis was glaring at him again, he could sense it. He knew his sister, Raine, was growing suspicious about him as well, him and Kratos both. He ignored it, simply drinking the water that Colette offered him periodically, though he was beginning to feel slightly nauseous from it. Maybe he should pretend to drink from now on.

At one time he saw Kratos pour a small amount of water into his hand and rub his face and next with it. It dampened his hair slightly on the ends, which gave Lloyd an idea. He could use water to make it look like he was sweating.

He found an extra canteen in his bag Kratos had bought him in Triet before they came into the ruins. It had been supplied with an assortment of gels and other medicinal accessories. He grabbed the canteen, gradually allowing the others to move ahead as he carefully brushed the water across his brow and neck. Not too much, just allowing a little dampness.

Lloyd was impressed by the ruins themselves. Not nearly as much as Raine was…no, that was an obsession, a scary obsession. He shook his head at the memory of the professor caressing the stone entrance, practically shouting out scientific words and historical facts about the stone. It was a stone.

It had only gotten worse the further in they came. She ran around, oblivious to any possible dangers and stroked the soot covered walls. At one point he swore she tried to hug a pillar.

He was personally thankful for the distractions, as it averted her attention from him momentarily, but he swore she was more than a little scary.

Colette seemed oblivious to everything around her. She smiled and occasionally told Lloyd about things she did as a child, like how she first met Genis and the Professor. Though she didn't say it directly, Lloyd believed she didn't have many friends in the small village. She only ever talked about what she and Genis did. Felt sorry for her and what she it must have been like.

He noticed Kratos didn't talk much, if at all. Once Colette attempted to ask him about where he lived, but he merely said that mercenaries don't have homes and left it at that. It was that question that caused Raine to question him about the ranch.

"So what were your duties?" she asked. Duties?

"We shoved large stone blocks around the yard all day then sent back to our cells for the night." Lloyd saw her nod. He could almost imagine an invisible pencil and paper in her hand.

"What else happened there?" Lloyd moved away from her slightly, aware of the gleaming eyes.

"Um…they whipped us a lot, especially if we slacked off in our work. Sometimes they took people away into these rooms when they grew too sick. They didn't usually come back."

Raine frowned, "What sort of rooms? And why did they grow sick?"

Lloyd wasn't starting to get uncomfortable by all the questions, he saw Kratos glance in his direction, as were Genis and Colette. They were all listening.

"I…I am not exactly sure what sort of rooms. You didn't see them unless you got taken in there, which I never did." Lloyd shrugged, trying to ignore all the attention being drawn towards him. "As to why they got sick, I think it was the exspheres the Desians put on them."

Everyone stopped moving and Kratos frowned. Lloyd looked startled, "What?"

"What are these exspheres? Do you have one?" Raine asked.

Crap. Lloyd couldn't believe he had let that slip. He unconsciously glanced at his hand. "Um…" Raine caught the look and quickly grabbed his hand before he could snatch it away. Hell, she had an iron grip.

She pulled off his glove and paused only for a second on the bandage before quickly unwinding it. "Marvelous!" Lloyd flinched as her grip tightened on his hand.

He was more than grateful when Kratos intervened. "Exspheres are special gems that amplify the wearer's abilities."

Lloyd glanced at the mercenary's hand. "You have one too."

Raine released her grip on Lloyd's wrist. "Why would they place exspheres on the prisoners if they make them stronger and where did you get one?"

"I stole it from a Desian I killed. An exsphere will only strengthen the wearer if they have a special crest to control the stone, otherwise it weakens the person."

Raine frowned, "How did you retrieve one of these crests, Lloyd?"

Lloyd bent his head, "I stole one from a Desian guard when I realized they all had one and weren't getting sick like the prisoners were."

Raine looked thoughtful, "I would like to be able to use one of these stones, it would help with my healing skills." She shook her head. "Well, I suppose there is nothing we can do about it now."

Kratos nodded, "Yes, let's get going."

Lloyd sighed in relief as everyone started to move. He couldn't believe he had allowed his secret to slip like that. He bent and retrieved his glove, not bothering to wrap the rag anymore.

He quickly caught up with the others as the stepped on to the warp pad. Lloyd looked at the glowing circle skeptically, but stepped on to it. He felt himself growing light, a tingling sensation coursing through his body then suddenly he was in another room.

It was a large hall with a small set of stairs leading to an altar. Colette and the others were approaching it. He hurried to catch up when a burst of color rose from it, large glowing spheres. Lloyd stopped short. It felt and looked like his wings, the feeling was so thick that he could nearly taste it. He heard Genis call out something about large amounts of mana. Mana? That is what mana feels like?

Suddenly Kratos shouted out, "Get ready!"

Lloyd was about to ask for what, when a roar shook the entire hall. He looked up to see a large cat like beast emerge from the glowing mana and stalk down the stairs. Large spike jutted out from its head, running halfway down its back. Its long thick tail swung back and forth like a pendulum. It opened its mouth, releasing another deafening roar, fire swirling deep within its throat, showing its knife-like teeth. It suddenly burst into flames; the fire licking the striped hide not even scorching it.

Lloyd pulled out his swords and dashed up in front of Colette as the thing lunged forward. "Move damn it!" he raised his swords and blocked a swipe from its massive paws. Up close the thing was immense; its head was nearly half his size.

He slashed out at its head, but it ducked and spun around, swinging its tree-trunk tail towards him. Lloyd jumped over the attack and rushed forward bringing sword across its back, leaving a long gash.

It roared in anger and charged at him, lowering its spiked head. Lloyd raised his swords to block, when the creature roared again and turned around, barely missing Lloyd with its tail again. Lloyd saw Kratos hacking at its legs, sidestepping and thrusting. Lloyd rushed forward again, drove his one sword into its side, quickly pulling out and jumping back as a paw swiped at him.

Suddenly Lloyd heard Genis shout out, "Aqua Edge." He looked and saw three blades of water fly through the air and sliced into the creature. It snarled and opened its mouth. Lloyd dove and rolled out of the way as a burst of fire flew from the creature and exploded behind him.

He looked back to see a shimmering wall slowly dissipating around Raine and Colette. Genis however was kneeling on the ground, his one arm badly burnt. The creature growl and lashed out with his tail, forcing Kratos to jump away and charged toward the injured elf mage.

Lloyd shouted, "Genis, move." But he knew the boy would be able to. He ran forward alongside the beast and leaped up into the air. Landing on its back where the spikes just ended. The creature roared in frustration and attempted to get him off its back, momentarily forgetting about Genis.

Lloyd smelled the fire that danced around him burning his clothes and skin, but he ignored it, focusing on staying atop the beast. He balanced himself with his legs and raised his swords before plunging them down into its back. Immediately the creature's back legs went limp as its lower half went paralyzed. Lloyd pulled his swords out and jumped from it as its legs dragged on the floor.

Lloyd felt his legs buckle and almost fall as it landed on the ground. He looked up to see Kratos feinting and thrusting at its head, avoiding its slashing claws. Its back legs and tail lay useless on the ground, leaving it unable to move. Lloyd pushed himself up, just as Kratos stabbed his sword into the side of its head, puncturing its brain. It groaned once then swayed and fell to the ground with a crash, shaking the hall.

Lloyd panted heavily as he walked towards it, but stopped as it began to glow and disintegrate into mana, flowing back towards the altar.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" he saw Colette rush up to him, nearly hugging him.

"I am fine. Just a little tired." He smiled.

Colette looked at him strangely, "Doesn't it hurt though? Look at your arms and legs." Lloyd looked at himself, his shirt sleeves nearly burned right off as well as his pant legs. His skin was black in some places and blisters formed on his hands. "Oh, I didn't realize how badly burned I was." He faked a wince as he touched his arm. "I must have been too distracted." He lied.

Raine hurried up to him, "Here. First Aid." Lloyd watched fascinated as his skin turned pale green for a moment before disappearing to leave it healed. His clothes however, were still damaged.

Kratos and Genis approached, the mage practically jumping, "Wow, Lloyd, that move you did was really cool. You saved me."

Kratos nodded, "Indeed, it was quite skillful, though dangerous. You could have been a lot more seriously burned had you stayed up there any longer."

Lloyd merely shrugged and sheathed his swords as he hid a grin. Then he felt nauseous again. A voice echoed into the room. _"You have done well in reaching this far, Chosen one. Now offer your prayers at the Altar."_

Colette hurried up the steps and kneeled down. "Oh Goddess Martel, great nurturer and protector of the earth, grant me thy strength."

Lloyd nearly collapsed as the mana in the room grew even stronger, his nausea growing worse. Then his back began throbbing painfully, then sharp stabbing pains as if a knife was cutting into his back. He withheld a scream and nearly fell to the ground until he felt some grab him and hold him up. He caught a glimpse of Kratos before his eyes saw the angel hovering in front of Colette.

He couldn't hear anything that the angel said, only saw his mouth move as his mind screamed from the pain his back. Then colorful beams appeared and circled around Colette before absorbing into her causing Lloyd to flinch as another stab of pain coursed through him. He faintly heard Kratos muttering some words and gradually the pain lessened; growing numb though it was still there.

Then Lloyd looked up and his eyes widened in amazement. Shimmering pink wings had appeared on Colette's back, flapping gently as mana crystals dripped from the sparkling feathers.

She had wings! She had wings like him!

**Okay, this was a long one, but I couldn't stop writing. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**Please Review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter for you to read. I just want to thank everyone who reviews; it just makes it so much more worthwhile to write. So, thank you! :) **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 6:**

The fire crackled loudly, hungrily consuming the dry, brittle brush Kratos managed to locate from the nearby vegetation. Lloyd stared blankly into the fire, watching the flickering orange flames, change to yellow and back to orange. Deeper and closer to the center of the blaze, he could see a hint of blue and white glimmer for an instant before dimming and reappearing in another place as the fire danced endlessly across the branches.

His back still itched and hurt, though it had considerably lessened since they left the ruins. He could still feel the mana welling up from the open entrance way as it drifted up into the air, spread out and flowing. He could still taste it, sensing the surrounding area growing thick with it.

He could feel it on his friends too, some stronger than others. He noticed it on Colette first; it was heavy, much stronger than that of Genis and Raine which were milder. He assumed it was because of her new wings, but then he noticed Kratos was nearly as strong as her. He didn't understand why his father would be surrounded with that much mana. Had they absorbed it when battling that…guardian of the seal as Raine called it? No, Colette hadn't been involved in that battle.

Lloyd pushed the thoughts away and focused on what had happened earlier. After the angel…Lord Remiel had disappeared Lloyd had felt less nauseated and the pain became less violent. He had been focused on Colette's wings, staring at them as the fluttered. He thought Colette's were more butterfly-like, the ends more smoothly rounded were his were sharper and pointed.

More than anything Lloyd had the urge to release his wings, knowing that was what caused the agonizing pain in his back, the nausea. He almost allowed himself to release them, closing his eyes, imagining them sprouting from his back, unfurling, the pain stopping. Then Kratos grabbed him and whispered urgently in his ear, "Don't let them out, Lloyd."

His voice snapped him back to reality and he quickly focusing again on keeping them withdrawn. He clenched his teeth against the pain, forcing himself to look away from the wings on Colette's back as she showed them off to Genis. He turned his attention to what Kratos and Raine were saying. "The next seal lies across the water; we will require a boat." Kratos stated.

Lloyd noticed Raine pale, "Wouldn't it be easier to travel by land? If you head North of Izoold there is a bridge connecting the continents."

Kratos eyes her, "You aren't afraid of water, are you?"

Raine's face grew paler and she averted her gaze, "N-no, I was just assuming with all the recent monster attacks in the region, there may not be as many boats sailing."

Lloyd smiled weakly at the Professor's weak attempt to hide her fear of water, but he could see the logic in taking the land path. "Perhaps we should take the north bridge." Lloyd said, causing the two to look at him, Raine smiling with relief. Kratos merely nodded. "Alright."

Lloyd felt the nausea returning and quickly suggested that they leave, trying not to gag and retch as he spoke. He forced himself to swallow and breathe deeply as the others made their way to the warp pad. Only Kratos glanced at him, waiting as Lloyd slowly followed them. Lloyd caught the sad, anxious look from his father before he stepped on to the warp pad.

It had been a silent walk back through the ruins, aside from Raine chiding Genis about his water attack on the fire guardian earlier. "Remember Genis, water is not strong as fire elements. You should have used an ice attack." Genis argued back saying that he hadn't learned any ice moves yet, earning him a smack from his sister for talking back.

Lloyd's thoughts drifted back to his wings. Was he an angel? Frankly, he couldn't understand how that was possible. He couldn't recall anything that would have affected him at the ranch. He glanced at his exsphere curiously. Was this thing responsible in some way? Strange things only started after he placed the crest around it.

Lloyd was still mulling it over when they mounted the stairs leading out of the ruins. He blinked as the harsh sunlight blinded him for a moment.

"Colette!" Lloyd heard Genis shout and saw the girl fall to the ground. Raine and Genis hurried to her side, Lloyd quickly following as Kratos came up the stairs.

"Oh no, it's my fault. I got carried away with making her take her wings in and out." Genis said, looking upset. Lloyd knew that was not what was wrong, but Raine spoke first. "I don't think that is it. Her lips are turning purple; we need to get her to a doctor immediately."

"We shouldn't move her." Lloyd turned to see Kratos approaching them. "The angel said the transformation would be painful. It would be best to remain here for the night and let her rest." Lloyd stared at him, trying to meet his gaze, but the mercenary kept his eyes averted. Lloyd frowned, knowing he was hiding something.

Lloyd blinked and turned from the fire he had been staring into and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the ache in his back. He shifted slightly and looked up to where Colette was sitting. She hadn't eaten anything at the meal. She said she hadn't been feeling good. Lloyd hadn't eaten anything either, though he had taken the plate of food from Genis. He glanced at Noishe, who was licking his paws lazily, his muzzle stained with red tomato sauce. He didn't think the animal would actually eat the noodles, but he had.

Lloyd sighed and got up, Noishe looking up at the movement. Kratos, who was sitting beneath a stunted tree, glanced at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk; I need to clear my head." He knew his dad understood.

Kratos looked over to where Genis and Raine laid sleeping next to Colette. "Don't be gone to long. Desert windstorms have a tendency to appear in this area, take Noishe so you can find your way back if you do get caught in one."

Lloyd nodded and called the dog-like creature. Noishe whined happily and rubbed against Lloyd's leg. He smiled and scratched his head before walking away from the fire light, the green and white animal trailing him.

The stars were bright once again. Lloyd was staring up at them as he walked, not really paying attention to where he was going. His one hand rested on Noishe's back while the other grasped his sword sheath loosely. The stars never seem to move, he mused. It is like they were fastened up there.

His back no longer ached, but it did itch irritably. He glanced around, seeing that the campsite was nothing more than a faint glow behind him, he released his wings. His entire body relaxed as the strain of holding them in faded. He stared at the aqua wings behind him. Angel wings. It was still hard to believe that is what he was.

Noishe growled, causing Lloyd to immediately withdraw his wings and glance around. Noishe growled again, before whining and backing off. "Noishe, where are you—" Lloyd suddenly found himself surrounded.

"Desians." Lloyd muttered under his breath. He reached for his swords, but found a sword pointed at his neck. He ran his eyes along the length of the blade to the owners face. The Desian smirked, his mouth the only part of his face showing from beneath the helmet.

"I have been watching you for sometime now, boy. You are the one who escaped from the Iselia Ranch, aren't you?" His tone sounding impressed.

Lloyd frowned, not answering. The man chuckled, then back up, lowering his sword. Lloyd would have attacked, but the other Desians had moved closer, aiming their swords at him. The man cocked his head to the side. "You are not one for talking, are you?" he smiled, "Listen, I want you to cooperate and come with me and my men." As he said that he nodded to the men around him and the slowly backed away from Lloyd.

Lloyd glared at him, "And if I refuse?" his one hand was already grasping his sword, ready to pull it out.

The Desian shrugged, "Then I will be required to use force. One way or another you will come with us."

Lloyd smirked; he had sworn he would not allow himself to be taken back with out a fight. "Then prepare to use force." Lloyd drew his swords and charged at the man. He brought his sword down forcefully, but metal met with metal in a clash of sparks.

The man sighed, "Have it your way then." He shoved with his sword, knocking Lloyd back slightly and then he immediately began a furious onslaught of attacks on Lloyd's swords, forcing Lloyd to keep a firm grip of his weapons as the strikes jarred his arms. He didn't attempt to attack Lloyd directly, but always aimed at his swords which frustrated him. As if the man was reading his mind he answered, "I told you I want you alive, there would not be any sense in killing you."

Lloyd snarled and ducked beneath his sword and lunged at the man, slamming his sword on the man's upraised weapon before whirling and slicing with his other sword attempting to catch him on the side. But it was met with another flash of sparks and screech of metal.

The man kicked Lloyd in the stomach and then slammed his fist to the side of his head. Lloyd stumbled, blinking and shadows and lights danced in his head as he struggled to keep his balance. He saw the man approach him and he raised his swords again.

The man stopped, slightly surprised, but he grinned. "If I were you I would stop."

As if to answer Lloyd thrust his sword forward, only to be deflected once again. Then the sword swung, colliding with the other one and throwing it from Lloyd's hand. The man moved forward and backhanded Lloyd across the face, the blow knocking him back and causing him to drop his other sword.

Lloyd saw the man turn and motion to his men. Lloyd glared and pushed himself up weakly. The Desian turned at his movement and frowned. Lloyd spat blood from his mouth as he straightened. "I am not going back."

The man sighed and shook his head moving towards him again, but Lloyd closed his eyes, allowing his wings to burst out in a flash of light causing him to man to stop. Lloyd saw the man smile, "Very well." He waved his hand, "Shoot him."

Lloyd ignored the order and started to raise into the air when he felt and his entire body convulsed causing him to fall to the ground again, his wings vanishing. He couldn't stop the shaking as the electric shock coursed through his body. Then suddenly it stopped, he was lying face down in the sand, his hands quivering. He faintly heard the man's voice tell them to grab him then everything went black.

* * *

Something struck Lloyd on the face jerking him awake. Lloyd blinked and jerked up. His hair was dripping with water and he realized that is what had hit him. He looked up to see the Desian from earlier smirking down at him. "I didn't expect you to feel that, but as long as it worked its fine." He turned and set the empty cup on a table then turned back. "Now are you going to actually listen to what I have to say or are you going to attack me again?"

Lloyd glared at him, but remained on the floor. The man smiled and nodded his head, "Good. Now first off, to ease your worries I am not a Desian as you may have thought." Lloyd opened his mouth to argue but stopped as the man removed his helmet and pulled back his hood. He pulled his hair that was tied into a ponytail, out from beneath his uniform and tossed it over his shoulder. Lloyd blinked. It was blue. He shook his head and asked, "Then who are you, if you are not a Desian?"

The man smiled slightly at the boy's reaction. "I am a Renegade. I am the leader of an organization that opposes the Desians and their leaders."

Lloyd relaxed slightly, but kept a wary eye on the man who was setting his helmet on the table next to the cup, "Now, boy, tell me who you are."

Lloyd smirked, "Considering you only told me what you work for and you already know I am from a ranch, you need to give me your name before I will give you mine." Lloyd lifted himself from the floor, leaning against the wall slightly.

The Renegade frowned, "I don't think you are in the position to be demanding anything. Answer the question."

Lloyd glared at him and remained silent, until the man sighed and turned to walk around to his desk then he muttered under his breath. "Moron."

"I am warning you, boy, don't test me!" the man raised his head to glare at him. Lloyd lifted his head in surprise. How had he heard that?

The man sighed again, "Alright look, I am Yuan. Now what is your name?" Lloyd didn't appreciate the sarcasm in his voice, but answered anyway, "Lloyd."

Yuan sighed, "Your full name."

Lloyd turned his head, "Don't have one." He lied, though the Renegade didn't know that.

"Really? Are you sure you aren't lying?" He stepped back around his desk and approached him, "You bear an uncanny resemblance to someone I know. You know him as well." Yuan paused in front of him, arms crossed as his green eyes studied him.

"The hair, the eyes, even your facial features…" he muttered, "It could be possible."

Lloyd scowled, "What are you talking about, what could be possible?" he had an idea what this guy was hinting at, it was similar to what Raine had asked him, but it made him wonder how he would even know who Kratos was in the first place.

Yuan blinked and met Lloyd's question with a blank look, as if he was considering whether or not it was worth explaining. Lloyd simply glared at him, which caused the man to nod and smile. "Yes, I believe I was right." He turned and moved over and stared at his desk, "Do you know what has become of your parents?"

Lloyd froze. "W-what?" he stammered trying to stall; he glanced around till he spotted the door near where the Renegade Leader stood and another on the other side of the desk. Damn.

Yuan turned and looked at him, "Don't lie to me. You are probably wondering why you are an angel and your father isn't, am I correct?"

Lloyd felt as he someone had slapped him. He stared wordlessly at the man. What did he actually know? Did he know who his father really was?

"I can see from your expression that I am right. Kratos really does like keeping his secrets."

Lloyd reached for his swords, but found only empty sheaths. He growled, "How do you know him?" Lloyd didn't like how this man knew so much.

Yuan glanced at him, raising an eyebrow at his fierce expression, "You could say we are 'old' friends, to some extent. As to how I know he is your father, it would take a _moron_ not to see the resemblance between you too." He smirked.

Lloyd glowered, his face half hidden by his hair. "What do you want?" he was tired of playing games.

Yuan nodded, "I see you want to get to the point. As thing stand now, my plans have changed most drastically, to be honest. I was merely going to question you, however—" Yuan was cut off when the sound of running and shouting rang through the door. They both looked to the door when it opened and man came running in. "Lord Yuan, the Chosen's group has breached the facility."

Lloyd studied the man. How did he get his hair to stay like that? It was dark brown and shaped like V. He didn't think it was naturally like that. Lloyd saw the man glance at him before adding, "Kratos is with them."

Yuan swore, "Damn it!" He grabbed his helmet from the table before tucking his hair back into his hood. He glanced at Lloyd, then to man. "Botta, try and make sure he doesn't escape." He jammed the helmet on his head before drawing his sword and darting through the door that Botta came in.

Lloyd glanced back at the Botta, "Oh crap." Lloyd darted away from the guy as he tried to take his arm. Lloyd ran around to the other side of the desk, placing it between him and the man.

Suddenly the door behind him opened and he heard a familiar voice. "Lloyd, are you alright? Are you okay?" Lloyd turned quickly to see Colette running through the door followed by Genis and Kratos.

The mercenary looked him over, "He seems fine." He then looked over to where Botta stood, drawing his sword.

Lloyd stared at them unbelieving, "How did—"

He cut him off, "When Noishe came back without you we figured something had happened. We also heard the fighting, but by the time we got there you were gone.

Lloyd was about to speak when Botta called out, "You are not taking him."

Lloyd turned to see the man running toward him, vaulting over the desk. Lloyd stumbled back having nothing to defend himself with.

Kratos pulled him back and raised his sword, blocking the attack. "Get back!" he shouted at Lloyd.

Lloyd rolled from beneath Kratos' feet and darted over to where Genis was preparing to cast a spell, wishing he had his swords.

Colette had her charkams out, but remained back away from the two fighting men. Lloyd figured Kratos had told her more than once to stay out of the fighting. He remembered that she hadn't fought at the ruins either. She stood with a determined look on her face, watching the two men incase her help would be needed.

Lloyd watched the deadly dance-like combat between Botta and Kratos. Botta swung his massive crimson sword in an arch smashing against Kratos smaller iron sword, sparks flying as the metal clashed, then they would both pull back, strike again. Then they locked swords, pushing against one another when Botta kicked out with his foot, catching Kratos in the side of the leg. The mercenary buckled slightly, but it was enough for the Renegade and he pushed the mercenary lower to the ground, attempting to force him on his knees.

Then Genis was done his spell, "Fireball!" Lloyd watched the three burning spheres flew, striking Botta causing him to falter. Kratos found his footing and pushed up and thrust Botta off, unlocking their blades. In the same moment he brought his sword and slashed it down towards the Renegade, breaking the blade from the upraised sword that attempted to block.

Lloyd stared at his father in amazement, as Botta threw the remainder of his sword to the ground before fleeing through the door calling for reinforcements. "Kratos, that—" Lloyd began, but his father's glare made him stop in mid-sentence.

Genis and Colette didn't notice the exchange and cried out in amazement at how strong he was just as Raine came hurrying through the door. "I have opened the escape route; we should get—hey is that an exsphere!" Lloyd shivered as the Professor's eyes grew dilated and illuminate. She quickly grabbed up the broken hilt of the sword and pulled off a small red gem. "Marvelous!"

Kratos quickly called out, "Let's save it for later, before more Desians come." He motioned towards the door. Raine snapped out of her musings and quickly shepherded Genis and Colette through the door, leaving Lloyd and Kratos in the room.

Kratos frowned, "We will discuss this later." He stated coldly, moving to the door. Lloyd nodded mutely and quickly followed his father.

Lloyd felt his cheeks burn with shame and embarrassment as they quickly hurried out of the building and into the desert. Lloyd saw that the sun was already over the horizon. He had been there practically all night.

Kratos set a brisk pace towards Triet, forcing the others to hurry, though no one complained as they could feel the tension between the two swordsmen. Colette gave Lloyd a small smile, but he just looked away. It was silent the entire way back.

**If you are wondering, I am using ideas from the Tales of Symphonia OVA anime movies. I am mixing some of the scenes from the movie with some scenes from the game, so I will not be following the game to par as you can probably already tell but it will be close. This way it will keep you guessing. **

**Well anyway… Please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, here comes chapter seven. It is not as exciting as the others but… anyway on with the story.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 7:**

Lloyd blamed himself. It was his fault Colette had gotten sicker. He watched from the door as Raine placed a damp cloth on the young girl's forehead. She was pale; to Lloyd she looked so frail and delicate beneath the heavy blankets covering her.

He backed out of the room and leaned against the wall. Upon entering Triet, he was the first to notice her and barely caught her before she fainted again. She had muttered something about being fine before slipping into a feverish sleep.

Lloyd sighed, she had been sick for a whole day, coming in and out of consciousness. He watched over her until Raine finally told him to leave. He left the inn, wandering aimlessly through the dusty streets trying to sort his thoughts.

Kratos still hadn't spoken to him. The mercenary had checked on the Colette once then disappeared, not even glancing at Lloyd. It was nearing nightfall and he still hadn't come back.

Lloyd kicked a stone and shook his hair from his eyes, glancing up to the darkening sky. He knew his dad was angry at him, but hell it wasn't his fault that he got attacked.

He glanced up to see he was approaching the small pond near the fortune teller's tent. The water had an eerie golden hue as it reflected the setting sun. Lloyd walked up and sat on the sandy shore, folding his hands over his knees as he watched the tiny ripples spread out from where his black boot touched the water.

His old clothes had been beyond repair, scorched by the guardian's attack and Genis had offered to help him find some knew ones. They found a merchant stall selling light desert clothes. He had settled for buying a simple, black sleeveless shirt, white pants and pair of black boots.

Genis then asked if he wanted to find a merchant who sold weapons and try to find new swords, but Lloyd shook his head. He doubted that anyone who sell double blades. "I'll have to carve some new ones." He knew that being weaponless was a hindrance for the group, but he figured he might not be traveling with the, much longer.

Lloyd sighed. No he had been trying to decide what he would do next, whether he would stay with the others and…Kratos. It wasn't what he had been expecting. He had been hoping that the more he traveled with his father, the closer they would get, but so far he had only received harsh glares and small nods. He had never even tried to explain anything!

_"He will tell you, though it will break his heart too. Remember, Lloyd Aurion, the truth will set you free, but trust binds you together." _

Lloyd felt the fortune teller's words echo through his head again. Trust, how the hell was he suppose to trust him if he didn't tell him anything. He felt his eyes sting with unbidden tears though he knew that they would never fall. He wouldn't let them.

"Lloyd."

Lloyd turned to see Kratos standing right beside him. He looked up, "You're back." he forced the words out of his mouth, refraining from sounding bitter.

Kratos didn't look at him, but continued to stare at the water. "It was careless of you to get captured. Your actions have made the Chosen far sicker."

Lloyd bit back his retort and settled for glaring at the older man. Like he didn't already know that? "I understand." He was trembling from the strain of controlling his anger.

Kratos glanced at him. "If you understand, then why did you walk so far from the campsite? You should have realized it would be dangerous."

Lloyd erupted, "I did it so I could release my bloody wings! You don't know how painful it was to try and hold them in! It felt like my back was being stabbed with a knife over and over again! How the hell was I supposed to know there would be an ambush waiting randomly in the middle of the freaking desert?" he was on his feet now, glaring at his father. How could he understand what was going on with him? He may be his father; by he may as well be a stranger.

Lloyd noticed Kratos didn't even flinch at the outburst. His voice was cold, "Excuses are not going to fix the mistakes you made." He turned and looked straight into his eyes. "Your actions forced the Chosen to become sick, forcing her to move in her most frail state."

"You think I don't feel guilty about that? Do you know how many times I wished you hadn't come for me? I know she got sick because you came after me and don't think I don't regret it." Lloyd turned away from him and looked at the water. He saw himself, his brown hair half covering his face and the strange red-brown eyes glaring at him. He saw his father's face next to him, nearly identical. It frightened him that this man who he looked so much like was his father, yet he knew nothing about him, other than his name.

It was silent, even the gentle wind that usually blew the sand had disappeared. The whole was holding its breath casting a death-like stillness around them. The sun had finally vanished, leaving everything in shadows. Lloyd looked up to the night sky where the stars were just beginning to flicker into view. "When are you going to tell me?"

"I will tell you, I promised I would. I just can't yet." Lloyd looked over to find him watching him. "You have to trust me in this."

Lloyd studied him for a moment, but other than the softer tone in his voice, the unreadable face remained the same. "I am finding it hard to trust you when I know nothing about you. Can't you tell me something? Just one thing?" He looked at him pleadingly. He had lost his anger towards the man; it slipped away, lost in the turbulence of confusing emotions of wanting to have a father. He just wanted to know, could Kratos understand that?

Kratos looked at him for a moment, Lloyd saw his face soften slightly and a small smile form in the corner of his mouth, Lloyd waited, but instead of speaking, the mercenary reached around his back and lifted off a bundle, tossing it to him. The clang of metal told him that it was swords and he looked up in surprise.

"I had to get those custom made. Twin swords aren't very common, so be careful with these ones." Kratos nodded and turned as if to leave, but he stopped. "If you want to know, I hate tomatoes." Then he disappeared down the dark street.

Lloyd stared after him blankly for a moment before he grinned, "Tomatoes, huh?" he shook his head. Not exactly what he had been looking for, but at least it was something. "Tomatoes." He chuckled before hurrying after the mercenary.

Lloyd paused outside the inn to check on Noishe, scratching the creature's head. He hadn't mentioned Yuan to his father. Something held him back from telling him about the strange Renegade. He was curious as to what they had wanted to question him about and how that man knew Kratos.

Puzzling over it, he turned to go into the inn when he saw the curtains of the room where Colette was sleeping move. He frowned and looked up. He saw a figure standing near the window and was about to dismiss it for Raine when something flashed and realized it was a knife. Before he could shout however, it had pulled back and the figure was climbing out the window.

Lloyd watched as the person leapt from the sill and landed silently on the ground. It was too dark to see what the person looked like but for a brief second their eyes made contact. They were a soft, golden-brown. He went to pull out his swords but they were already gone.

He stood transfixed for a moment, wondering who the person was when he suddenly remembered Colette. He didn't bother with the stairs; he released his wings and flew up to the window sill. It was starting to get much easier to fly with out having to concentrate so hard. It was like walking.

Laid landed on the ledge and peered into the room. The faint blue light from his wings illuminated the room, a soft glow casting on Colette's face. Lloyd watched her, seeing her mouth partly open as her breaths whispered past them in slow even rhythms. She was okay. He thought he saw a faint smile on her face.

Lloyd sighed and withdrew his wings; the light vanishing, throwing the room into darkness again and he stepped off the ledge. He glanced to the other bed seeing Raine's sleeping back; Genis was curled up on the floor, before looking back at Colette.

He was relieved that she was unharmed. He turned, gently closing the shutters and then made his way soundlessly to the door, slipping through it.

Entering the room he shared with Kratos, he looked to see the older man lying on the bed. Lloyd sighed and made his way to the window where he could gaze up at the stars. But instead of the distance sparkling diamonds, he saw the deep hazel eyes staring at him, the face hidden by shadows as it disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Lloyd was relieved to see the distance shape of a city; Asgard was what Raine had said. They had been on the road for over a week. After leaving Triet they located the Ossa Trail to the east. It had been a rough climb through the rough terrain. Large boulders and rocks that had rolled and fallen from the steep sides of the neighboring mountains blocked parts of the trail, forcing the group to climb over them. More than once, Lloyd had practically lifted Colette over the boulders. He watched her carefully, making sure he was there to catch her should she slip on the loose gravel and shale or trip on a protruding stone.

He had caught Kratos watching him once, giving him an approving nod after he caught Colette when she slipped. Lloyd smiled, they hadn't talked much since the night near the water, yet he felt that since then some of the distance between them had grown. He had noticed his father watching him more; when he was fighting or talking with Genis and Colette, always from the corner of his eye. Once he thought he saw him smile. No, they hardly spoke, but it was a silent trust for one another that had slowly begun to grow.

After they had departed the mountain trail, they turned north. According to Raine's map, she said the next town would be Hima, a small mountain village upon a plateau. Kratos argued against resting their for the night, saying the climb up to the town would be more exhausting then if they were to continue on to Luin. Lloyd wasn't affected one way or another, but he could see that the others were longing for a bed to sleep in. He knew that the hard ground was uncomfortable because he was forced to pretend to sleep. It was usually during that time he would remember the ranch, when he escaped.

Once, he closed his eyes and he suddenly felt himself falling, his hands scrambling for a grip on the jagged cliff face, the stones cutting into his fingers, causing the to bleed. He was tumbling, rolling, spinning; he couldn't stop himself as the ground loomed closer and closer. He couldn't bring his wings out, they weren't there. Panic engulfed him and his throat seized as he tried to scream, instead it echoed within his head. Then everything would go black as he struck the ground. He woke up, soaked with sweat and breathing hard. He didn't move, just laid there, staring up into the sky as the scenes played over and over in his mind.

He hadn't felt so helpless. He sat up slowly. He could feel the slight pressure of his wings hidden within his back and sighed. It scared him that he felt so disfigured without them. He had caught a glimpse of Kratos looking at him across the fire. Lloyd stared at him for a moment before lying back down, but he didn't close his eyes again.

The next day found them in Luin. Something about the quiet little town made Lloyd fell comfortable. He wasn't sure why, until Kratos took him aside as they walked down the street. He led him to the fountain. They both silently watched the water flow from the upraised statue and fall like a glistening crystal curtain. The water was so clear that it glittered and sparkled as if it were a crystal instead of water. "This is where I met your mother for the first time."

Lloyd looked at his father questioningly. "You did? But you said you met her in the ranch."

Kratos nodded, his eyes slightly glazed as he stared at the flowing water. "She was sitting here, on the edge of the stone wall running her fingers through the water. I was just passing through, finishing a job of escorting a man here, when I saw her." Lloyd was confused, but didn't interrupt, locking his gaze on his father's face as he continued, "She was beautiful, she had your hair and your smile." His face darkened, "But, then there was an attack on the city and the Desians grabbed people at random. I searched for her, but she had vanished, taken captive." He stopped and walked away from the fountain.

Lloyd didn't know what to say, he hadn't been expecting Kratos to tell him this and it shocked him to realize how hard it must have been for him to. Lloyd gazed at the fountain, imaging a young woman sitting on the wall as her fingers trailed through the cool water.

That night he was plagued by another dream, he was falling again, but this time it was different. Someone was holding him; he felt the air rushing around him as the plunged through the darkness. He saw a hand, a face. Hair whipping around him it was raining. Then he was flying through the air. Leaves and branches slashing at his face as he tumbled through them, before landing on the ground, he heard someone calling him, but he couldn't answer, his voice not coming out louder than a whisper and was immediately drowned out by the rain. Then he blacked out again.

Lloyd said very little as the left Luin. He hardly responded to Genis' questions and Colette's stories. He was confused by the dream. He wasn't sure if it could even be called a dream because he had never slept. What's more, it felt too real, it was as if he was remembering it like he had been with the first one.

Lloyd looked longingly at the city in the distance. It would be a relief to reach the town the next day. Though he was not physically tired, he was mentally. Raine was positive that Asgard may hold some clue as to where the next seal was and Lloyd was eager to be distracted with another challenging fight.

Lloyd turned from the window and looked at Colette. They were now in a House of Salvation, about a day away from Asgard. The others were outside talking about where the next seal might be, but Colette said that she was tired and wanted to rest.

"Colette, I thought you said you were tired?" Lloyd frowned slightly, causing the girl to blush.

"I-I was, but I wanted to tell you something." Lloyd tilted his head to the side, indicating she should continue, "Do you remember when I got sick in Triet?"

Lloyd grimaced and looked away, he still felt guilty about it, "Yes."

"Well, at one moment I thought I saw someone in the room with me." Colette said.

Lloyd shrugged, "Of course, we all came in to check on you. We were really worried about you."

Colette shook her head. "No, that is not what I mean." She frowned, and fell silent for a moment. "It is going to sound silly, but…" Lloyd waited as she hesitated, "…but, I saw someone come in through the window and they had wings. I think it was an angel."

Lloyd paled, but quickly hid it by asking a question, "Wings? Like yours?" she had seen him.

She shook her head, "Yes, but they were bluish instead of pink. They were so beautiful."

Lloyd went silent for a moment, "Perhaps, it was from the fever." He couldn't believe she had seen him.

Colette looked upset, "I guess so…sorry for bothering you."

Lloyd looked away; he had lied to her again and as a result she blamed herself for sounding foolish. He knew that she must feel confused with what was happening to her. He had noticed that she didn't eat nearly as much as she use to. He wanted to help her, to be able to tell her that he understood.

"Colette…" Lloyd saw her look up at him, her blue eyes flashing. He couldn't tell her. "…good night."

"Good night, Lloyd." She smiled at him as he left the room.

As Lloyd was leaving the room he nearly collided with Raine. He blinked as he saw her staring at him, "Umm…Raine?"

"You care for her don't you?" her blue eyes watching him softly. Lloyd lowered his head. "I can see it in the way you watch out for her."

Lloyd shrugged, "Of course I am worried for her, she is the Chosen and…" he stopped as he looked up catching the Professors smiling eyes. "I do, but it is not…I…I see her as a sister."

Raine nodded, "I understand, but Lloyd…" she paused, "…she cares for you too. She looks up to you." Raine looked beyond him at the closed door. "She needs you and I don't want to see her getting hurt."

She gave him a small smile before moving past him and entering the room. Lloyd remained standing for a moment then slowly walked down the stairs to where Kratos and Genis were sleeping.

He paused as he reached the floor, then moved to the door and went outside. He sat on the small wooden fence, where he could see Colette's room and the door into the building. He let his eyes wander aimlessly around the area, but everywhere he looked, he saw Colette's sparkling blue eyes and sweet smile. He shook his head, he wouldn't let her down and he wouldn't let her get hurt.

Then he grinned and lowered his head, closing his eyes, knowing the hazel eyes that flashed from beyond the bushes would be fading back into the darkness, the tall figure of a woman, blending back into the twisting arms of the branches. No he would make sure she was safe, no matter who tried to attack her.

**Hmmm… not much action in this one, but don't worry, there will be in the next one.  
You can probably guess who he saw and if not well… you will soon find out.  
Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this will be the last chapter for about a week; I am leaving on a canoe trip so the next update may not be until next Saturday or Sunday.**

**But whatev' here is chapter eight. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 8:**

Lloyd ducked as the guardian dove at him, throwing himself flat on the ground and rolling as its talons clashed against the hard stone floor. Lloyd so wanted to use his wings right now. This time the guardian was a gigantic bird, its large royal blue and yellow feathers fluttered as it soared around the large hall, occasionally diving at them.

Raine had been right in thinking there was a seal near Asgard. The mayor of the city had told them of the temple outside the city. Raine immediately grabbed at the chance to check out the temple, saying that it could be the seal. Lloyd believed that she just wanted to look at the temple.

Lloyd jumped back slashing as the wind guardian dove at him again. His one sword clipped its wing, causing it to shriek, whether in pain or anger Lloyd wasn't sure. He then realized that his attack had made it target him, its red eyes glinting, locking on him.

He dove to the side trying to avoid the bird as it swooped at him, but this time the creature swerved in the same direction and its huge talons wrapped around his waist. Lloyd felt himself get lifted higher off the ground as the guardian to the air again, its beak opening to let out a piercing shriek.

Lloyd gasped as the pressure tightened around him. He couldn't feel the talons gouging into his side, but the strength of the constriction around his chest was forcing the air out of his lungs. He tried prying the finger-like extremities from around him, but knew it was useless. He heard Colette call his name and he caught sight of Genis getting ready to cast a fireball.

The room was dipping and tilting as the creature flew around the room. Lloyd gripped his sword and slashed across the tough leathery skin of the talons. The sharp blade slicing through it like paper and watery blood ran out of the wound dripping on to him. The bird screamed and he felt the talons loosen. Quickly he tossed his sword to his other hand and grasped its leg just as it released him. He grunted as his fingers dug into the gnarly grooves on the skin of its leg as he struggled to hold on.

The creature shrieked and dove quickly, attempting to dislodge him. He saw Kratos leap up, the bird distracted missed him until too late and the long iron sword left a long gash across its chest, blood and feathers flying as it jerked up. The surge from its wings forced Kratos back, before he could land another slash at it. Blood splayed from the gash as it flew up, dotting the grey stones.

Lloyd had clambered up the side of the massive bird, using its leg as he would a tree and was now sitting in front of its wings. The bird flipped around, spinning and twirling upside down, screeching as it tried to knock him off. Lloyd grabbed the feathers, using his legs as a brace. He focused on the back of the creatures head and not on the spinning room.

Lloyd was suddenly thrown forward, his arms and legs wrenching from the sudden force as the bird came to an abrupt stop in mid–air and one of his swords flew from his grasp. Lloyd cringed as his wailing scream from the bird rang in his sensitive ears. The smell of burning feathers reached him and told him that Genis had struck him with the fireball.

Lloyd cursed for dropping his sword, but quickly gripped the other one tighter. He pushed himself up, grabbing the hilt with both hands and plunged it into the back on the birds head.

The screeching died away into gurgling sound as blood flowed into its mouth. It jerked spastically and Lloyd felt himself get thrown forward again. He scrambled for a grip on the smooth feathers but they slipped right through his gloved fingers.

Lloyd heard Colette scream and then the world was tilting and spiraling as he felt the air rushing around him. Lloyd panicked, remembering his dream. His wings! He needed his wings! Lloyd saw the stone floor racing towards him. He felt the pressure on his back grow, about to burst out. When he felt someone grab his arm causing him to lurch into a stop then slowly start dropping again.

Lloyd looked up and saw a flash of pink wings and blue eyes. Colette's face contorted into frustration, her wings flapping frantically as she struggled to hold him up then her gripped slipped and Lloyd was falling again. Lloyd saw the ground coming and he flipped onto his side, allowing his shoulder to take the brunt of the impact.

He grunted as he bounced and then slid along the floor. He laid there for a moment his eyes shut. He could feel anything, yet he knew he should have so he simply lay there, allowing the others to believe he was hurt. He didn't have to wait long.

"Lloyd! Professor hurry! Oh, Lloyd!" Colette's shouts reached his ears and he had to smile, but quickly masked it as a grimace.

"Colette, are you alright?" Lloyd looked up and saw her tear-stained face looking at him.

"I couldn't hold you. I couldn't hold on to you. I am so sorry, Lloyd, I slipped and—"

Lloyd groaned slightly as he sat up, ignoring Colette's and Raine's protests. "It is not your fault, you hear me? Don't blame yourself for what I did?" he grinned, "You did save me, you slowed me down enough so I wouldn't get too badly hurt."

"Too badly hurt! You listen to this boy, Kratos?" Raine shook her head angrily, "Your entire left arm is scraped up. I don't think I will be able to totally heal it."

Lloyd glanced at his arm, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the blood seeping from the raw skin. From his elbow to his shoulder the skin had been scraped off, leaving a deep, tender pink layer. Some areas deep gouges had been cut into his arm as he slid over a loose sharp stone; the blood was flowing freely from these wounds.

He swore and moved it slightly then he grinned, "Well, the good thing is I didn't wreck my clothes again, this shirt didn't have sleeves to rip."

Genis chuckled and Kratos shook his head. Raine glared at him then smacked him across the back of the head throwing his head forward, he couldn't feel it, but he cringed anyway. "You are impossible! 'Didn't wreck my clothes.' You nearly gave me a heart-attack when the bird grabbed you and then you go and climb up on to its back." She muttered under heard breath and Lloyd watched as the green light engulfed his arm and disappeared again. The bleeding had stopped, but the skin was still red. Lloyd frowned, now he would have to wait until it healed properly.

Raine busied herself by quickly wrapping his arm in with white gauze. "Now I don't want you moving this arm to much a causing the skin to break and bleed again and if it does then you can just bleed to death." She grumbled.

Lloyd grimace, not so much as of pretense that it hurt, but the fact that he wouldn't be able to use his arm for a few days. "Perfect."

Raine just finished tying the bandage when Remiel began to descend down to the altar. Lloyd didn't realize the angel had descended and cried out as pain shot through him again.

Everyone turned and looked at him, Colette having already released her own wings as she was praying at the altar. Lloyd panted heavily then winced as another stab ripped through him.

Raine leaned over him as he bowed over to the ground. "Lloyd, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."

Lloyd tried to answer, but Kratos gently pushed Raine away. "Here let me take him, he probably is recovering from the shock and can feel the pain more intensely. You finish with the prayers and meet us at the temple entrance." Kratos slid his arm beneath his son's and lifted him to his feet, allowing him to lean on him, leaving the others to watch them leave.

"Dad…" Lloyd whispered, but Kratos stopped him.

"It's alright."

Lloyd allowed himself to be led from the hall as Remiel began speaking to Colette. Lloyd barely made it beyond the corner of the door when the pain grew intolerable and he cried out again. His wings burst from his back in a flash of light. "

"Gah!" he nearly fell forwards if Kratos hadn't been holding him. Immediately the pain vanished.

"Are you alright now?" Kratos asked him, holding him up.

Lloyd nodded, "What the hell does this keep happening?" he straightened.

Kratos shook his head, "I don't know, but it could be from the angelic mana that comes when Remiel descends."

"But, why doesn't it affect Colette? She is like me isn't she?" Lloyd frowned.

"Yes, but she had already released her wings before Remiel came down." Kratos motioned to his wings, "You should probably put those away. The others will be coming out soon."

Lloyd hesitated, he wasn't sure if he would be able to do it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on making them disappear. The pressure returned as did the dull throbbing. He cringed, "I don't know how much longer I can keep them hidden."

Kratos looked at his son sympathetically just as the others stepped through the door. The mercenary rose as Colette hurried to his side. "Lloyd, are you okay?"

Lloyd smiled, "I am fine now. It was just my arm." He kept his bandaged arm tucked against his chest. He place his good hand on her shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

Colette smiled, "I'm okay."

"Well we should get going. I want to sleep in a real bed tonight." Genis said, walking up.

"I don't think that will be possible." Kratos' voice reached them as he stood gazing out the window of the temple. Lloyd frowned and came up beside him and looked out.

"No. Damn it, we have to block the door." Lloyd spun around. Outside were dozens of Desian soldiers approaching the entrance way.

"That won't stop them, Lloyd." Kratos told him.

"Yeah, but it will slow them down till we can find a way out of here." Lloyd called out as he hurried towards the door.

--

Lloyd scowled as he looked out the window. Night had fallen, but the temple grounds were brightly lit with fires scattered across it. Groups of Desians sat around the flames. One man, Magnius, Kratos said his name was standing, calling out taunts.

"Come out and fight me, vermin. You cower away like rats. I know you are in there."

Lloyd turned from the wall, contempt clearly drawn across his face. He couldn't understand how they could be like this. He struck the wall next to him, knowing that Raine and Genis were watching him. He felt his anger shift to guilt as he realized he was the reason they were here. He was the escaped prisoner.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" He asked, not looking at the two siblings. "They are after me."

Rained frowned and Genis shook his head, "How would they know you were here?"

Lloyd was silent. He figured the found out he was traveling with the Chosen and came after him. Lloyd was about to speak again when Magnius started yelling again.

"You cannot hide away forever. You are forsaken, no longer needed. Allow me to put an end to your life _Chosen One_."

Lloyd stopped, wide-eyed. Chosen One? They are after Colette. "Bastards! I won't let those half-elves lay a hand on her." Lloyd took off, barely seeing the upset faces of Raine and Genis.

Lloyd cut around the corner to, heading to the stairs that led to the top of the temple. He had seen Colette and Kratos go up there earlier. Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of singing. The voice was so beautiful that Lloyd nearly stopped running as he listened to it. It echoed down the long corridor, flowing and surrounding him like a warm embrace, shutting out his anger and frustration. The song was sad, filled with pain and sorrow. He stopped moving, transfixed by the melody when Genis and Raine came up beside him.

"Is that Colette?" Genis asked his voice low and barely audible.

At the mention of her name, Lloyd shook his head. "Why would she be singing—damn it, Colette."

Lloyd darted forward and ran up the stairs. He stopped short as he saw Kratos standing next to Colette. Her wings were out, perfectly sculpted wings arching back as the glittering brilliantly. Mana dripped from the tips cascading like silver dewdrops, disappearing before they touched the stone floor. Her long blond hair tinged with a mystical pink glow, hung down her back, trailing between the wings. Her hands were clasped in front of her as in prayer, her head moving slightly as the song flowed from her mouth. Beyond her, crystal white feathers fell from the sky, dropping down among the Desians, many of them on their knees, struggling against the power of the song.

"Colette!" Lloyd moved forward, but Kratos' hand grabbed his shoulder, restraining him.

"What are you doing?" Kratos asked at him, ignoring Raine and Genis who had just come up through the opening.

Lloyd frowned and looked over to where Magnius was struggling to remain upright, spewing out curses that grew fainter. He started shouting at his men to break in, but none could answer his orders. "Why is she—"

"The Chosen is in great pain; in wanting to protect her friends, yet not wanting to kill those men out there." Kratos stared at his son's angry face. "Just because you can't let go of your pain, doesn't mean she can't."

Lloyd looked down, feeling so frustrated. He didn't understand how Colette could feel pity for the Desians when they were the ones trying to kill her. Every note of her song made him think of every whip stroke he had taken, everyone stoke that had landed on one of the other prisoners.

Lloyd looked up just as the last note faded away into the sky. A single white feather dropped in front of him and shattered into thousands of tiny specks of mana as it touched the stone at his feet. He watched as Colette's wings faded and shimmered like a light rain as they disappeared. She turned slowly and he saw her eyes. The usual sparkle was gone; her eyes were dull and empty as she stared back at him. Lloyd stepped forward, "Colette…"

Then they closed and she hung her head. Lloyd went to move up beside her when a noise behind caused him to turn around, along with the others. At the top of the stairs a young woman stood watching him, her eyes half-closed. She had coal-black hair fastened up behind her head. A small fox like creature sat on her shoulder. Nobody moved; a light breeze ruffled their hair and clothes. Then she motioned with her hand, "Come with me."

--

Lloyd stared at the stiff back of the strange woman as the trudge through the murky waters. He knew it was the same one that had been following them since Triet. She hadn't said another word as she led them down an old passage leading into the sewer drain of the temple. Lloyd glanced back at Colette. Kratos had an arm around Colette's shoulders as she walked. Her face was pale and she kept her head down. Lloyd brushed a hand through his hair and looked away.

The woman continued to lead them through the sewer. Up above Lloyd could make out the sound of the Desians pounding on the door as the attempted to get in. Soon the tunnel opened up into a large, circular room. A small, round platform rise up from the center of the room, the water flowing around it and down into another tunnel on the other end. Small lanterns hung flickering on the pillars supporting the outer rim of the room flickered weakly against the oppressing shadows of the tunnels.

Lloyd only glanced around briefly before he heard Kratos speak, "The Chosen needs to rest, she is ill again." Lloyd looked back to see Colette wavering unsteadily on her feet. Raine and Kratos were already leading her towards the outer floor. Genis followed behind them, glancing back at Lloyd worriedly.

Lloyd started to follow then looked over to where the woman was watching them. She stared at him unblinking, her face unreadable as were her golden-brown eyes. Lloyd paused a moment the move after the others, bending down next to Colette.

Colette lifted her head, "I'm sorry for causing trouble again." Her voice was shaky and she coughed once. Raine looked at Kratos worriedly, but the mercenary was watching the other woman.

Lloyd sighed, "You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." He saw give her smile weakly before lowering her head and closing her eyes.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she had to suffer like this. He reached over and grasped her hand, giving it a light squeeze before standing. He caught Kratos watching him and he returned the gaze.

The sound of a bell tinkling brought took their attention from each other and turned it to the woman. She was sitting on the edge of the circular platform, her legs tucked up and arms wrapped around them loosely. The small fox had jumped from her shoulders and was looking up at her.

Lloyd took a step forward, but Kratos caught his shoulder. He looked back at him, seeing his eyes harden, but Lloyd just shook his hand off and moved forward. He crossed through the water again and stepped up on to the raised area. As he did the little fox turned around and growled at him, jumping over so it stood between Lloyd and the woman.

Lloyd tilted his head at the small creatures action, considering it wasn't much bigger than his foot it didn't appear very threatening, but he stopped regardless. The woman turned head slightly, her one eye reflecting the lantern's soft glow. Lloyd spoke, "I want to thank you for saving us. What's your name?"

The fox scuttle back at the sound of his voice and clambered back up to the woman's shoulder. She scratched its head, speaking, "Sheena. Sheena Fujibayashi."

Lloyd raised his eyebrows in surprised at the last name. "My name is Llo—"

"I am not interested in your name." She cut him off, standing, the little fox jumping from her shoulder and crouched behind her legs, peering at him with its small black eyes. "I have need for only one name." her hazel eyes flashing as the locked on to him.

The little fox growled from behind her legs, then to Lloyd's surprise it spoke, "The name of our victim." The voice was high and almost comical if it were not for the words that came from its mouth.

Lloyd frowned, looking up at the woman. "Victim?"

She stood unmoving, but her eyes shifted from his and looked beyond him, Lloyd glanced back, "The person I need to kill." Lloyd looked back at her as she spoke again. "Colette Brunel."

**I am so cruel leaving it here, considering I won't be updating for whole week. Gah! Please don't hate me. (Hides)**

**Please Review!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back! Sore, tired and bruised, but alive. My canoe trip was pretty good until I was coming back and what started with a headwind, led to a rain/wind storm, being stranded on an island, huge waves; water in the canoe, cramped legs and very sore arms. But it was great! Got to love the outdoors.  
Anyway on with the story!  
**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 9:**

She stood unmoving, but her eyes shifted from his and looked beyond him, Lloyd glanced back, "The person I need to kill." Lloyd looked back at her as she spoke again. "Colette Brunel."

Lloyd stared at the woman blankly as gasps of astonishment came from behind him. He had known; he had seen her in the room, the glint of the knife catching the sliver of moonlight falling on to Colette's bed. He had seen the shadow lurking around their campsites and inns. But what he didn't know, what confused him was why she hadn't killed her already.

Lloyd barely jumped back in time as Sheena jumped towards him, trying to stick some piece of paper on him. He was about to reach for his swords when he remembered his 'hurt' arm.

Damn! He ducked as she lunged at him again and he rolled across the ground, hoping to get behind her, but as he looked up he saw her hazel eyes staring at him before an exploding force erupted across his chest throwing him back into one of the pillars.

"Lloyd!" he shook his head as he cleared his vision and saw Genis looking at him anxiously, rising to his feet. He lifted his one hand to show he was alright, but then he saw Kratos rush past him as Sheena drew another card-like piece of paper.

Slightly dazed, Lloyd watched as Kratos slammed the hilt of his sword into her stomach, causing her to lurch. In the same motion he slid his sword back into its sheath before spinning and kicking his foot into her stomach.

A grunt escaped the woman's mouth as she flew back, but astonishingly she flipped up in mid-air, landing fluidly on her feet before leaping backwards, doing a series of back flips before stopping at the edge of the platform.

Lloyd watched as she made some quick motions with her fingers then a number of cards sped around her, forming a circle around her. He glanced over to where Kratos stood and saw static flickering from his finger tips. Suddenly a bright flash lit up the room and bolts of lightning struck around Sheena, instantly dissolving the card barrier, leaving her unscathed.

Then Kratos was gone and flipping over her, causing Sheena to whirl, attempting to pull out another card, but Kratos was already spinning bring his foot up and catching her beneath the chin slamming her to the ground. Then Kratos was standing, sword pointing at her neck as she panted heavily.

"Sheena!" Lloyd heard the little fox call out. Lloyd saw the fear filling the hazel eyes of the woman and pushed himself up and hurried forward.

"Kratos, wait." Lloyd stopped behind the mercenary staring at the back of his head. "She saved our lives earlier, let her go."

Kratos lifted his sword slightly, before turning and looked at Lloyd. "You are too soft."

Lloyd stared back at him, "A life for a life." Lloyd knew the Sage siblings were staring at him, but he didn't shift his eyes from his father.

"Very well." the scraping of his sword sliding back into its sheath was the only sound in the small enclosure, followed back the soft taps of Kratos walking back to the others.

Lloyd let his gaze fall on Sheena as she watched him, unmoving from the ground. He didn't say anything, only turned around and followed his father back. He listened and heard her shuffle and get up. The small jingle of a bell and the slight splash of water told him that she was leaving.

He looked up to see Genis looking at him, a smile on his face. He didn't smile back but went and stiffly sat down next to the pillar, his eyes distant.

He didn't understand why he had stopped Kratos from killing her. He knew they would meet again and she may try and kill them again, yet he couldn't allow his father to kill her.

He glanced over to where Colette was sitting and he jolted at what he saw. Her entire face was pale, a pasty white. Her lips slightly blue, but more grayish and her eyes were still dull and lifeless.

It seemed as if someone took a knife and plunged it into his heart. He felt cold and empty as if something in him had died at seeing Colette like this. He had never felt that way before and he grew confused and slightly scared.

He shook his head and looked away, trying to erase the strange emotions that flowed through him. He closed his eyes, but all he saw were the strange flicker of hazel eyes then they shifted and changed the sparkling sky blue ones. He sighed and opened his eyes and stared at his reflection in the water. He was so confused.

* * *

Lloyd quickly averted his gaze from the blonde hair girl beside him as she turned slightly. He mentally cursed for staring at her—again. It had been occurring more and more often ever since she had recovered from her angel side affects. He couldn't stop watching her.

He glanced over to see the familiar pink tint that occasionally accompanied the young Chosen's cheeks. Her head was bent slightly so her golden hair slid like a silken curtain over her eyes, hiding them.

He smiled lightly and looked away. He focused his attention to the tree line to the one side, wary for any creatures and monsters that may try and charge from the cover of the forest.

Three days had passed since they had escaped from the Wind Temple and the fight with the mysterious assassin. He occasionally thought of her, but his thoughts would get jumbled and he would find himself confused again. He was curious about this woman, though she was their enemy and he couldn't help but want to meet her again.

He didn't know what was happening to him.

"Lloyd?" he glanced up at his name to see Raine walking beside him, Colette having moved on ahead with Genis. Kratos was ahead as usual.

"Yes?" Lloyd never enjoyed the serious private talks he received from the Professor. The always left him feeling awkward.

"You have been awfully quiet since we left Asgard, what's bothering you?" Raine wasn't looking at him; her eyes were watching her younger brother as he let Colette try out his kendama.

Lloyd shrugged, "Just thinking of stuff." He didn't want to get into another conversation about Colette like before.

Raine nodded then she said, "About your family? You haven't mentioned them for awhile."

Lloyd flinched; he hadn't been expecting her to mention this subject as he had forgotten about it. He lowered his head, "In a way, I am just confused slightly."

Raine smiled gently as Colette attempted to flip the kendama and nearly hit Kratos who dodged at the last second. She nodded, "I am not surprised, especially with Kratos as your dad."

Kratos stopped completely, causing Genis and Colette to collide and fall to the ground in attempts not to run into him. Lloyd had stopped and he stared wide-eyed at Raine. "What-t-t did you say?" Oh crap!

Raine was now facing him, "Don't think you actually expect me to believe that you are not related?"

Genis and Colette were staring at Lloyd then glanced to where Kratos stood. "Lloyd, is that true?" Colette's soft voice caused him to flinch again. He couldn't lie to her again.

Kratos turned around, "Miss Sage, I believe I informed you earlier that—"

"I know what you told me before, but I don't believe for a moment." Raine's eyes were inflamed, "Can you honestly say that two people who look nearly identical in appearance and attitudes can be a coincidence? And don't think I haven't noticed the way you act around each other."

Lloyd looked away, his bandaged arm hanging limply on his side. He knew Kratos would never admit to it. As if reading his mind the mercenary spoke, "You must be logical Raine. Consider our ages; it is impossible for Lloyd to be my son and I have no living relations."

The words stung and Lloyd couldn't help but feel as if his father had said those words to him instead. He couldn't understand why, if Raine had already assumed it, that he couldn't just allow them to know.

Raine folded her arms, "I know perfectly well that you proclaim your age as twenty-eight, however, I can see no other explanation." Lloyd could see by the look in her eyes she was not giving up easily.

Lloyd shifted his eyes to Kratos, who was glaring right back at the elf. He looked sadly at his cold eyes and expressionless face. He was not going to break, he would never admit it.

Lloyd didn't know what happened next, but he turned and ran, trees branches slashing across his face, snagging on his clothes. He heard something rip, but he didn't stop. He thought he heard his name being called faintly; he couldn't tell who it was. Then he let his wings burst from his back in a flash of light and he was rising into the canopy, his aqua wings blending with the emerald and jade leaves of the canopy as he erupted through the leaves and branches hovering above the forest.

He waited to feel the cool breeze of wind that would normal brush against his hot skin, but only his hair shifted, waving gently as the sensation was lost on his skin. He longed to feel the warmth of the sun, the tickle of wind, the sting from the cuts on his face made from the branches; but he couldn't.

Lloyd glanced up to where the sun hovered above the horizon. He watched the large golden, burning sphere of heat and light, gradually making its way down to the distant hills. The sky was beginning to darken and change colors.

Lloyd couldn't tell whether or not he should be crying; whether or not he could. So much had been taken from him and he hadn't realized it, being trapped within the tall, foreboding walls of the ranch.

One split second Lloyd almost considered whether he had made the right choice in leaving the ranch. Nothing there had been as painful as what he was experiencing now.

He heard his name being called from below, but he ignored it and flew away from the calling voices. He wanted to be alone.

Lloyd flew long after the sun had slipped beyond the horizon. The sky was now blanketed with a black carpet filled with stars, but he barely saw them. The only sound was the occasional howl of a wolf below and the gentle flap of his wings. His eyes were unseeing as he passed the forest, until he caught a glimpse of Luin. He came to a stop, hovering as he stared at the darkened city. He remembered Kratos telling him about his mother and how they first met.

Perhaps someone down there remembered her too. Maybe she had relatives down there. Lloyd's mind was a turbulence of confusing emotions and thoughts, but in the end he managed to decide to go to the city.

He landed outside the gate, noticing no one standing guard. The entire area was silent, all the buildings dark. Lloyd wandered down the road, a silent shadow gliding across the moonlight houses. The sound of trickling water reaches his ears and unconsciously makes his way over to the fountain.

He stared into the curtain of water as it flowed from the fountains spout. It made him feel so frustrated that his father wouldn't admit to being his father. What was he hiding that was more important than him?

Lloyd stared down into the water, his reflection gazing back at him, his father's reflection. He sighed and turned away, instead turned his attention to his bandaged arm. He pulled on the fabric, slowly letting it unravel from around his arm. He looked at the perfectly healed skin. It had been like that for nearly two days, but he had refrained from allowing the Professor to change the bandage, saying he was fine.

He let the white material drop to the ground, falling like a coiled snake in a small heap next to the fountain. His eyes drifted from the pile to the stone wall that made the exterior of the fountain base. He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward as he saw small carvings in the stone. He let his fingers trace the markings and he said, "Anna."

Lloyd let his hand drop, but continued to stare at the crudely carved letters. It was ironic that he should find his mother's name on the side of the fountain where he was sitting. "Mom." The single word slipped from his mouth.

Then an explosion from the other end of town shook the ground, the water in the fountain rippled. Lloyd's head snapped up, as screams and the sound of swords rang through the once silent air. Another explosion erupted and Lloyd caught sight of flames licking high above the houses. Sparks danced across the black sky and quickly ignited the wooden buildings.

Lloyd's eyes reflected the fiery scene, staring unbelieving at the chaos that now spread through the streets. A woman was running towards him, she had long, brown hair and she was holding a small child in her arms. Lloyd stood up and was starting towards her, when a Desian leapt from behind a building, thrusting his sword through her back. She screamed once and fell forwards, the child flying from her arms.

Lloyd faltered for a second as he watched the Desian pull his sword from the woman's back. She looked like his mother, the picture in the locket Kratos had shown him. He shook his head and then darted forward, swords unsheathed, an unearthly shout flew from his lips as he charged at the Desian who was moving towards the small child with his sword upraised.

**Okay, I think that is a nice place to stop. **

**I need to work on my other stories, so… heh. **

**Review Please!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't want to go to school. It means less time to write stories and more time on schoolwork. (sigh) Oh well, I shall enjoy the few days I have left. Okay, well then on with the story. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 10:**

Lloyd threw himself upon the Desian, his swords lost as they went down. Lloyd didn't realize what he was doing. His hands instinctively wrapped around the Desians neck and began to squeeze. His eyes didn't see the gasping face, or the struggling hands clawing at his arms.

All he saw was a strange blond-haired man. He didn't know who he was, but an uncontrollable rage coursed through him and he tightened his grip. Then suddenly a woman replaced the man, her long brown hair matted with mud and rain as she stared at him with large brown eyes. "Thank you, Kratos. Thank you."

Lloyd looked astonished as he watched her clothes darken and become saturated with blood. Then he saw a long sword, clutched in his hand, dripping with blood as the rain washed it from the silver blade. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, when a flash of light erupted across his vision and he found himself on the ground and the Desian gasping for breath.

Lloyd, dazed from the blow to his head, barely noticed the man picking up his sword. It wasn't until he heard the child behind him scream that he rolled out of the way as the sword came down. "Bloody human!" the Desian spat out, still panting.

Lloyd scrambled to his feet and crouched as he watched the Desian stumbled towards him. He cursed himself for dropping his swords as he ducked a swipe from the Desian. As the Desians slashed again, Lloyd reached up and grasped his wrist, stopping the sword inches above his head.

Lloyd gritted his teeth as the man pushed down, forcing Lloyd lower. Lloyd grimaced as he felt his boots slipping in the dirt, losing his footing. The Desian smirked, "Now you will die."

Lloyd's eyes flashed angrily, he vaguely felt a fiery stream of heat rush up his back before he let out a yell and he pushed the Desian back. Shocked the man faltered and tripped, falling back to the ground. Lloyd to that opportunity and flipped the sword in the man's hands and forced it into his chest.

The Desian's eyes widened for a moment, Lloyd let go and backed up, letting him fall to the ground with a dull thud.

Lloyd breathed heavily, staring blankly at the dead man. He turned slowly and saw the small child kneeling beside his wounded mother, staring wide-eyed. At first Lloyd believed it was because of the fight, but from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of his wings extended behind him.

"Y-Y-You're an angel?" The question brought Lloyd's gaze back to the small boy. He couldn't have been more than five. "Can you help my mommy?"

Lloyd lowered his head sadly when to his amazement he saw the woman breathing. He quickly picked up his swords and sheathed them then dropped down beside her and let his hand hover over the wound. He wasn't sure whether anything internal had been damaged, though he knew if he didn't stop the bleeding, she would die. From the somewhere further in the city the sounds of shouting and screaming grew fainter.

He looked up to the boy. "Do you see that bag over by the fountain? I need you to go get it." the boy hesitated, until Lloyd placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am going to try and help your mother." As the boy ran off, Lloyd searched for something he could use as a bandage; however, the woman's clothing was already saturated with blood and mud.

Sighing, he quickly pulled off his black muscle shirt and ripped it along one seam. Raine was going to kill him for ruining another shirt.

He had just finished ripping it into long strips when the boy hurried up, half dragging half carrying his bag. "Thanks." He took it from him and began searching inside. Finally finding a small red vile labeled 'Apple Gel' and his canteen of water, he unscrewed the cap from the canteen and carefully lifted the woman's shirt. He was thankful the wound was on her back. Slowly he poured water on it, gently dabbing the blood and water with one strip of his shirt. After it was relatively clean he pulled out the stopper in the Apple gel and gently spread the gelatin onto the wound, he then rolled another strip up and pressed it against the wound momentarily stopping the blood.

He felt the woman stir beneath him as he pressed on the wound and silently prayed she would not wake up yet. He saw the little boy watching him, his black eyes wide as he stared at Lloyd's blood stained hands. "Is she okay?"

Lloyd grimaced at the question, "I don't know. But I am trying to help her." He forced himself to look away from the boy and grabbed a wider strip of shirt. Using one hand he carefully placed it over the injury, sliding his other hand out before pressing on it again. Then he took one end and pushed it beneath the woman's stomach to the other side and tied a small knot over her thigh. He repeated this five more times before he ran out of strips.

Though it seemed like hours, the bandaging had taken no more than ten minutes. Lloyd flinched as he heard the sound of voices approaching. He turned to the boy and grabbed him by the waist and practically threw him on to his back. "Hang on!"

The boy, too startled at the quick motion and being in between the aqua wings, could only grab on to his neck. Lloyd bent down and scooped the woman into his arms. She groaned and a pained look crossed her face, but Lloyd didn't pause. He darted towards a side street and ducked behind a house just as a group of soldiers ran by.

"Search the houses! Make sure there is no one hiding! Burn the building after." Lloyd clenched his teeth angrily, but turned away from the voices and ran down the street, heading for the center of the town. He cursed as he heard a Desian shout and he pulled himself against the building. He suddenly remembered his wings were still out and he quickly pulled them back in, earning a startled cry from the boy on his back.

He cursed as the Desians yelled, having heard the noise and he once again darted through the buildings, many of them burning.

Finally he managed to lose them and he slowed to a walk. His breathing was labored and he was beginning to feel the strain of the woman in his arms. Not to mention the boy on his back was practically choking him. He walked cautiously, trying to calm his breathing when he peered around the corner and found himself face to face with a Desian.

Both men, startled merely stared at each other. The Desian recovered first and let out a shout causing Lloyd to curse and back up, looking for a way to run. Suddenly a figure jumped down from the roof between Lloyd and the Desian. In a flicker of movement, she slapped something on the man and made quick hand movement before an explosion fired the man back.

Sheena? Lloyd thought as he recognized the attack. Suddenly the figure turned around and he saw her hazel eyes glowing darkly from the firelight surrounding them, a thick trickle of blood flowed from beneath her black bangs. "Will you hurry up and hide them! The Desians are coming!" Before Lloyd could reply a group of Desians appeared around the corner and Sheena charged at them.

Lloyd hesitated then darted behind one of the nearby buildings that wasn't on fire and laid the woman on the ground. He grabbed the boy from his back and quickly set him on the ground. "Stay here and keep quiet. I will be back." The boy nodded solemnly and quickly knelt next to his mother.

Darting back out into the street, Lloyd drew his swords and ran forward to where Sheena stood surrounded. One Desian turned around just as Lloyd came up behind him, but Lloyd quickly slit his throat, blood pouring down his neck as he collapsed to the ground.

Lloyd didn't stop, but charged at the next man. This one saw him coming and they clashed blades. From the corner of his eye he saw Sheena and her little fox, dodging and leaping away from the attacks the Desians attempted on her. He had to admit she was quite agile. His train of thought was broken as the Desian pulled a dagger suddenly from his belt and slashed it across Lloyd's bare chest leaving a large gaping wound.

Lloyd didn't even flinch; instead thrust his sword into the man's torso and ripping it out. He ignored the blood dripping down his stomach and was about to attack another soldier when he saw Sheena do a series of back flips and land on the broken balcony of a house. She threw out a card over top of the Desians that surrounded the base of the building and did a sequence of quick hand signs. Suddenly a massive explosion knocked the men flying in all directions. Lloyd barely leapt out of the way as a large chunk of wood flew past him.

Threw the smoke he saw Sheena stagger slightly and she fell from the building, barely managing to land on her knees. Lloyd rushed towards her and caught a glimpse of more Desians running towards them. "Damn!"

He leapt in front of Sheena and her small fox who spoke, "Sheena, there are too many of them, even for both of you."

Lloyd didn't respond but immediately began attacking the foremost soldiers. Blood splayed across his chest and face, yet he didn't even seem to notice. He concentrated on where his sword was going and nothing else. It was like he was in a deadly dance, his feet following a pattern. Step forward, step back, duck, to the side. It was all played over repeatedly in his mind.

"Sheena!" the shout from the fox caused him to lose him concentration for a moment and he looked back. But the slight motion caused his foot to slip on the blood slick ground and he went down among the bodies of the men he had killed.

The other Desian's didn't hesitate and the lunged at Lloyd as he lay on the ground. Lloyd barely raised his one sword as another sword came down and he pushed it away, only to see another falling. He turned his head, but the sharp blade grazed the side of his head leaving a long gash.

Lloyd growled and lashed out with his sword, but he felt himself weakening. Blood loss he realized. The gaping gash across his chest was still bleeding profusely; he had barely remembered receiving it.

Time seemed to slow for a moment and Lloyd watched as the Desians raised their swords above him. It appeared unrealistic, as if he were in a dream, the haze clouds of smoke swirling around behind them as the flames shot up in burst, sending sparks high into the sky. He saw one of the Desians smile.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning coursed down from the sky and struck the Desian. Purple and white bursts flashed across Lloyd's vision and he watched astonished as the Desians collapsed. Then suddenly Lloyd saw someone leap over him and charge directly into the others.

"Kratos…?" Lloyd blinked as he saw his father's face, but the mercenary didn't turn at his name. Lloyd pushed himself up just as a charkam hurled past and sliced a man's arm off. The man cries were immediately cut off as Kratos thrust his sword into him.

Lloyd looked back to see Colette rushing towards him and reaching up and grabbing the charkam out of the air as it flew back. "Lloyd! Watch out!"

Lloyd turned back around, blood dripping down the side of his face, to see a Desian rushing at him. Lloyd rolled to the side as the sword struck the street, sparks flying.

As he stopped moving he looked over, but something collided with his head and lights flashed within his head. He swiped out blindly with his sword and he felt it slash across something and heard a cry of pain. Dropping his other sword, he brushed a hand across his face, trying to wipe away the blood.

"Aqua Edge!" Lloyd looked to see the familiar blades of water fly out, spinning viciously through the air as they sliced through a group of Desians.

Lloyd struggled up, still clutching only one blade. He pushed aside his fatigue and hurried forward to where Kratos was fighting. The mercenary was caught between three Desians and Lloyd saw that he couldn't get any attacks in and was completely on the defensive.

He charged forward and slashed open one of the men's backs causing him to scream. The others two turned at the sound and Kratos took the opportunity and spun, slashing his sword horizontally, slicing open one soldier's stomach. He carried the momentum of his spin and jumped swinging his sword in an upward arc, knocking the second Desian into the air.

Lloyd dropped to one knee, leaning on his sword. "Kratos…how did—GAH!" Lloyd shouted as he felt a sword plunge into his back. Suddenly his wings burst out from the force on his back and he collapsed forward.

"Lloyd!" Kratos shouted as the Desian pulled the sword up again to stab him again. Kratos jumped through over his son, leaping onto the Desian and plunged his sword into the chest of the Desian as they fell to the ground.

Everyone stared in shock as the aquamarine wings laid limply along his back, blood rushing from the wound on his back. Lloyd grunted and pushed himself up weakly and met the astonished gazes. Kratos stepped forward, "You shouldn't move."

Lloyd shook his head, "The…re is a wo…man behind th…at house. She needs… healing." He gasped out. His eyes fluttered and he coughed and a small amount of blood dripped on his lip.

Kratos nodded, "Raine, heal Lloyd. I will go find the girl." He hesitated for a moment before backed away from his son.

Lloyd saw Raine rushing over from where she had been healing Sheena on Colette's request. He caught a glimpse of the shocked faces of Genis and Colette, even Raine's though she hid it considerably. Was he that badly wounded?

He sighed as he felt the stir of man surrounding him and gradually could feel the wounds heal. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, having loss too much blood. He grinned slightly. It looked like he would get to sleep for the first time in a while. He vaguely heard the word 'wings' before he slipped into a black sleep.

**The wings are out! Heh. Wow, that entire chapter was a fight. Never done that before… Hope you like it.**

**Review Please!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait. So here is chapter eleven.**Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 11:**Lloyd averted his eyes from his companions and stared dejectedly at the wall. He shifted uncomfortably from the pressure of the bandages around his stomach, chest and back. He also had one wrapped around his head which was already soaked with blood.

His wings were gone, fading away when he passed out earlier, but he knew they had seen them. He didn't know whether he should be relieved or afraid. Fear wasn't something that he readily accepted; having experienced so much in the ranch he had become dull to it. The fear of isolation had never been that great of threat to him considering that he had always been alone. But now, he wasn't so sure.

Lloyd could hear them whispering, mainly Raine. She was always the suspicious one, though he had grown fond of her over the time and respected her wariness. It was Genis and Colette he was afraid for. They had grown to trust him and befriended him right from the beginning. And he had lied to them.

His bangs fell into his eyes, but he ignored them and thought of how confused and hurt they must be. He could almost imagine Colette's blue eyes enveloped with hurt and Genis, both angry and confused.

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes for a moment before pushing himself up. Immediately the whispering stopped and he knew the eyes were fixed on him, but he still didn't look at them. Instead his gaze fell upon the slump form of Sheena against the opposite wall. Her temple was bandaged and he could see a small, red stain spreading upon the gauze cloth. The small fox crouched next to her, its small black eyes watching everyone.

"Lloyd." He turned at the sound of his name and found himself gazing at the unyielding, blue eyes of the Professor. Her brow was furrowed and her face held a gaunt, haggard appearance. Thin lines were etched at the corner of her eyes that were unusually dark. She is exhausted, he thought. It wasn't something that he expected from her. He met her eyes, holding them and seeing the question that they asked.

He shifted his gaze slightly, catching sight of the two younger members seated at a table behind her, but only for a moment. He didn't know what to say, yet he didn't look away from her stern gaze. Raine seemed to see it and shook her head. "Who are you?"

The question stung, much more than he thought words could. The blade that slashed across his chest, ripping through his flesh held no feeling, yet those three words seemed to thrust straight into his heart. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. How could he answer that question when he didn't even know who he was?

Raine waited patiently. In the distance, a shutter twisted and slammed against the side of a building as the wind blew through the deserted city. Lloyd frowned, but finally spoke, "I don't know." He knew that wasn't enough, but it was the truth.

The silence was deafening, pounding relentlessly against his eardrums. His mind was screaming, begging for someone to speak, to say anything, but they remained motionless, silent.

"He's a guardian angel."

The small voice broke through the barrier that had been constructed and everyone turned. Standing in the doorway a small boy looked determinedly at the group. Kratos then appeared behind him with a woman leaning on his shoulder. Lloyd let himself sigh in relief to see her alive, momentarily forgetting about the tension around them.

The boy looked at him a smiled, "Look, mommy. He is the angel that saved us." The woman lifted her head lightly and locked eyes with Lloyd.

Lloyd froze. The thick, brown hair draping around her heart-shaped face shimmered bronze in the light coming from the open door way. Her slightly slanted, almond eyes studied him and her thin mouth curved into small smile. "Thank you." Her voice was light and soft.

His hand lifted to the locket around his neck, where the picture of his mother laid enclosed. It was as if the image from within it had stepped out and stood before him. Seeing his father and the young boy next to her practically completed the picture. Kratos faced was pale and withdrawn as he stood rigid, supporting the woman. Lloyd had never seen him like that and realized that he must be thinking of Anna as well.

He vaguely felt a tug on his hand and he looked down to see the young boy holding his hand. "Thank you, sir." The boy smiled widely, his brown eyes filled with excitement. "Martel must have sent you to protect me and my mommy." He glanced over his shoulder to where his mother stood, then whispered, "Could you show mommy your wings?"

Lloyd stiffened and his eyes grew fearful. He glanced briefly at the others then at Kratos. He hesitated, unsure if he should, yet he didn't see what else it could do. Closing his eyes, he gathered his mana and felt the familiar surge as his wings burst out behind him. The boy laughed and he opened his eyes to see him smiling happily, still gripping his hand.

The aqua wings cast a strange blue glow on the wall of the room as the flapped nonchalantly behind him. He saw the woman's amazed expression change into a smile. "I never thought he was serious. You really are an angel." As the words left her mouth she collapsed, but Kratos immediately held her up.

"Here sit down, you shouldn't be standing." Raine seemed to snap out of her momentary exhaustion as she fussed over the woman.

Lloyd looked down to see the boy's face looking worriedly at her. He squeezed his hand gently, "It's alright. She will be fine." The boy looked up and nodded then slipped out of his hand and hurried to her side. Lloyd stood still for a moment, watching him when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Looking over he met Colette's gaze, her eyes filled with questions that she would keep within her, though it caused her pain. He jerked his head lightly towards the door and disappeared through it hearing her padded boots following him.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me…us?"

Lloyd leaned forward, arms resting on his knees as he stared across the destroyed city. The streets were littered with debris, broken shutters and doors hung from their hinges. Smoke streamed up in hazy columns where burnt down buildings laid smoldering in ruins. It was horrifying to know that merely hours before its people were sleeping peacefully in their houses and now were left homeless and many of them prisoners to the nearby ranch. The docks laid broken and collapsed into the shallows of the lake, ripples transcending from the wooden planks half submerged in the water.

"I was afraid." Lloyd spoke quietly. He straightened and looked over to Colette. "I was afraid of being different and what you would think of me." His voice was bitter.

"Lloyd…" she trailed off, her eyes soft, filled with understanding.

He looked away, back towards the lake. "I hurt you. I hurt you and the others. I didn't mean to."

Colette watched him for a moment then reached over and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I am sorry, Lloyd. I know how it feels to be different, but remember you are still are friend."

The embrace caught him by surprised and his eyes widened. Before he could move she had pulled away again, her face tinged pink. "Maybe…Maybe we should go back in."

Lloyd blinked confused as Colette stood up and walked back to the door. He looked after her, brow furrowed. It was strange… the embrace, the way she apologized to him when she had done nothing wrong. He shook his frustrated and dejectedly followed her.

As he entered the room, he noticed that Sheena was looking at him, her head lifted ever so slightly that her black bangs near hid her hazel eyes. Her mouth was set in a grim position and it took him a moment to understand that she was in pain. Whether physical or for another reason he wasn't sure.

He glanced over to where Raine was talking to Genis and Colette in hushed tones. The woman he had saved, along with the boy sat at the table eating a meager meal they were given while Kratos watched them from the corner of the room. He watched his father for a moment before walking over to Raine and the others.

Genis looked up, "Hey, Lloyd." He gave a half-smile. Lloyd could tell that he was still confused so he simply smiled back.

Colette glanced at him and smiled. Then she looked worried, "Lloyd, you are still coming with us right?" He noticed Raine frown at her, but remained silent and she turned to wait for his answer.

Lloyd shrugged, "If I am allowed." He directed the question to Raine. She hardened her mouth then nodded. Genis smiled again and Colette sighed in relief. "Good because we will need everyone to go and rescue the people."

Lloyd saw Sheena's head jerk and look towards Colette, her eyes flashing. Kratos' head also lifted and he frowned. "Chosen, I do not believe that is a wise choice. I believe we should continue on with the seals."

Raine nodded, "I agree with Kratos, it is too dangerous to go to the ranch. We cannot risk it."

Colette frowned, "No, we cannot just leave the people of Luin to suffer within the ranch." She glanced at Lloyd when she said this, but he looked away.

"I am with Colette." Genis said. Lloyd looked up to see the small elf standing with his hands clenched his face set in a determined grimace. Lloyd paused before nodding and moving closer to Colette. He wasn't about to let the people of this city suffer as he had suffer for so many years.

He saw Raine study him for a moment before sighing. "You are all foolish. There are only five of us against the entire ranch."

Lloyd glanced over towards where Sheena sat watching them. As he turned she turned her head towards him catching his gaze. Taking a step towards her he saw her tense up and the little fox crouched down, its bell tinkling. He held out his hand, "Will you join us?"

From the corner of his eye he saw Raine take a step, but Kratos grabbed her arm. He looked down at her, waiting for an answer.

"Why would you ask your enemy to help you?" Sheena spoke, eyes flashing.

"Perhaps because you care about these people as much as we do." Lloyd kept his hand extended.

Sheena looked up at him then slowly pushed herself up from the floor, ignoring his hand. As she straightened he let his hand drop to his side. He didn't know why he was doing this, why he was having this woman— this assassin, join them. Many would think it foolhardy, yet something pulled Lloyd towards her. Something about her mysteriousness and own confusion intrigued him. Numerous times she held the opportunity to assassinate Colette, but she had abandoned them. Lloyd studied her impassive expression until he saw her nod her head slightly then he turned and looked at the others. "We are infiltrating the ranch."

* * *

Lloyd didn't even flinch as the hand smacked across his head, but just lessened the blow by leaning away slightly. He blinked and looked back over to where Raine stood angrily. "Now that everything is organized, perhaps you would like to tell us who you are exactly." Her tone held an icy edge to it.

He smiled. He had been expecting that for quite sometime and was surprise that it hadn't happened earlier. Perhaps she hadn't wanted to make a scene in front of the woman and her child.

Lloyd turned and looked into the small fire that burned weakly within a crude circle of rocks. They had left Luin the day before, heading towards where the ranch was said to be, camping in a small bluff off the road. They had left the woman and the boy in Luin, leaving them enough food for a few days. As the others left, Lloyd had lingered for a moment, reluctant to leave them in the devastated city. She had seen him and smiled lightly. "We will be fine." Her eyes sparkled, "I don't believe we were ever properly introduced."

Lloyd looked up and smirked. "No, we weren't. I am Lloyd…." He paused, "Lloyd Aurion."

Her eyes widened for a moment, then she nodded, "You are his son." She whispered, but before Lloyd could speak she smiled, "My name is Mae. Mae Lyn and this here is Jaxs." She looked down to the sleeping form of her son. "He will be upset that you left, but I don't have the heart to wake him, he is so exhausted."

Lloyd nodded, "Let him sleep. Perhaps we will meet again." He forced the words from his mouth. He knew that it was likely that they never would. She flashed him a brilliant smile before he disappeared through the door.

The swordsman looked up from the fire, finding all eyes on him, except his father's. He looked at Kratos sadly, hoping that he might try and help him answer the hardest question he had ever been asked, but the mercenary remained silent, eyes averted as he stared blankly into the fire.

Lloyd frowned for a moment, ordering his thoughts, "I am from the ranch near Iselia and I had been in there for fourteen years. I had no memory of my parents, of my last name, or who I really was. I was found near the base of a cliff by a group of Desians. I don't know how I got there, but I think I fell from the cliff. They took me to the ranch…everything was a blur. I struggled, I remember them hitting me trying to make me let go of this stone." He indicated to his exsphere. "I wouldn't let it go, no matter how hard they hit and finally they told me I could wear it. I didn't understand then what it meant, but I did know that I would still have it and that is all that mattered." Lloyd frowned, staring unseeingly into the fire, oblivious now to the others as he spoke. It was like he was reliving the memory.

"I got sick…after they put the stone on me. Everything was dark, nothing but shadows. I don't know how long I was like that, but everyone said that I was going to die. It was… painful, yet numbing at the same time. Gradually, I got better, though I was really weak." He paused, closing his eyes as he remembered. His entire body trembled as he remembered the energy seeping from his body; it was almost as if it was happening right now.

Just as Raine was going to speak, his eyes snapped open. Wild and filled with pain and fear they locked on her. "I met a girl… she was older than me, but she was really small. We became friends and she helped me." His voice grew low, as if he was frightened. "But then she grew sick and they took her away. I followed them. I was worried about her and wanted to help her like she helped me." In the back of his mind, he knew that he didn't need to be telling them this, but for some reason he couldn't stop, it was as if he was being swept away with his memories, as if he was watching it all again.

"Th…they took her exsphere off her and she changed." His voice shook, "She saw me standing at the door and screamed at me to get away, but her voice was raspy and it sounded like a roar. That is when the Desians saw me and I ran. I never saw her again."

He blinked, feeling his throat constrict as he saw her small thin face in his mind. "I didn't have friends after that. Everyone that I had known eventually grew sick and were replaced with new prisoners. I was the only one left. An orphan, with a forgotten past."

Silence fell on the campsite. A log in the fire slid and a shower of sparks flew up, flickering dimly before dying into the darkness. Lloyd sat, his arms resting on his knees. The bandages wrapped around his chest and back stretched over his muscles as he leaned forward. He realized that he would need a new shirt, seeing as he had ripped his other one into strips for Mae. Raine shifted and looked up expectantly, "Lloyd, how did you become... how did you get wings?"

"Remember when I told you I stole this key crest from that Desian? It was after that when things started going weird." He hesitated and looked to where Colette sat watching him. "I didn't get my wings until after I escaped from the ranch." He quickly finished. He held back from telling what he went through, regaining some of his composure he had lost. He had revealed too much…much more then he had ever intended.

Raine saw his discomfort and let the matter drop and turned to Kratos. "And you are his father, correct?" Lloyd snapped his head over to where his father sat. His eyes lifted momentarily and met his.

"Yes."

Lloyd's eyes lit up and a small smile spread on his lips from that single word. Raine saw his expression lightened and smiled herself, "You knew didn't you, Lloyd? He had told you before." He didn't reply and she sighed, "Alright, though I a have more questions, I will save them for later. Right now I think we should get some sleep."

Lloyd watched as Genis and Raine moved off to one side of the campsite. Colette stood and walked towards him, crouching. "Lloyd, I am so sorry, about what happened. I will pray for you tonight." Lloyd smiled at her and then he heard Raine call her. "Good night, Lloyd." She whispered in his ear.

Lloyd watched her go then caught Sheena watching him from the shadows, her hazel eyes glowing from the fire. She distanced herself from the others, remaining away from the fire's glow. Lloyd gave her a nod, which caused her to look away before he rose and walked over to his father. He sat down next to him, neither looking at the other. Lloyd shivered, feeling his presence so close to him was strangely comforting. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the silent man then back to the fire. Lloyd sighed; the only thing missing was his mother. His hand reached up to where the locket hung around his neck. "She looked like her didn't she?" his voice was low.

Kratos shifted slightly and looked up at the sky, the stars winking in and out of view. "Yes, she did look like her."

Lloyd nodded the image of Mae stroking Jaxs hair in his mind. He wondered what it would be like to have his own mother with him. He closed his eyes, longing to remember, but found nothing but faded images. "Will you tell me about her…someday?"

There a moment of silence and then Kratos spoke softly, "Yes, I will."

**Finally got it done. Sorry for the long wait.  
Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, the fight with Kvar is drawing near!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 12:  
**

Lloyd glanced anxiously at the foreboding building before them. He shuddered as he recalled images of the Iselia Ranch. He felt someone touch his shoulder and turned to see Colette looking apologetically at him. "Are you okay, Lloyd?" her voice was tinged with worry as were her eyes.

He smiled at her and nodded, turning his attention back to the impenetrable walls. He never thought he would ever enter another ranch in his life. He wasn't even sure he could do it. His eyes shifted warily along the smooth stone barrier, up to the curled barbed wire fence. Memories flashed across his mind and he nearly shouted against them.

"I know of a way in." the images stopped and he turned to look at Sheena who was staring at the walls. She turned and met his gaze, "I had been planning on coming in before… It is an emergency escape hatch they keep hidden."

Lloyd glanced to his father and Raine and they nodded in agreement. Turning back to Sheena, he nodded, "Alright, show us the way then." She looked at him strangely, her eyes narrowing before she stiffly turned and walked away from him.

--

_"Lloyd! Lloooyd, how can you sleep like that?" Sleepily Lloyd opened his eyes, peering blearily at a small, thin face surrounded by a thick mane of short, golden hair. Two green eyes sparkled brightly at him as he groaned and rolled over. _

_"Not now, Lai, I'm tired." His mumble was barley audible as he spoke into his arm. Resuming his sprawled sleeping position he felt himself drifting back into sleep until a splash of water drenched his head. Sputtering Lloyd jumped up and coughed as water trickled into his mouth as he gasped in shock. _

_A peal of laughter filled the cell earning a few disgruntled grunts from its other occupants… _

--

The escape hatch was hidden beneath a layer of loose branches and scattered leaves. It was built into the ground, a set of stone steps leading down towards metal door. Lloyd stared down into the dark tunnel, the moonlight dimly illuminating the cold, metal as Sheena opened it. Silently, he followed Sheena down the steps and through the door.

_Lloyd snarled through his dripping hair and the young girl squealed and darted away from his lunge. "I am going to get you for that Lai!" _

_She paused, a large smiled plastered on her face. "Lloyd, you know I am stronger than you." She mocked playfully. Lloyd scowled and lunged at her again, tackling her to the ground. She was small, but she still managed to grab his arms, restraining him from tickling her. Her tiny mouth opened with laughter and Lloyd grumbled as she held him back. Her hair was fanned out beneath her like a golden blanket and her green eyes gleamed. Lloyd could help but laugh along with her and he rolled, tumbling around the cell with her, oblivious to the other prisoners smiling at them…_

_--_

Lloyd caught Colette watching him anxiously, but he didn't even have the heart to smile at her. The small hallway was like a giant weight, pressing down on him. He forced himself to breath calmly, fighting off the panic that rose and fell in his chest. He sighed with relief as he saw the end of the dark hallway coming up and he gripped his swords slightly, preparing to attack should they be spotted.

--

_Lloyd lied flat on his back, breathing heavily from the short tussle he and Lai had. He turned his head, looking at the little girl and he smiled. He would never tell her, but she was pretty. Boys his age never said those sorts of things, but it didn't mean he couldn't think it. _

_Lai turned and locked eyes with him and smiled. "Are you daydreaming, Lloydie?" He pouted at the nickname and she giggled. _

_Suddenly the clang of a door and pounding of footsteps cut through the air and the two quickly sat up, Lloyd clutching on to Lai as he gazed fearfully at the staircase…_

--

The tunnel emerged into a large corridor that split into two ways. Sheena paused, glancing back at Lloyd, "I don't know which way after this."

Momentarily distracted, Lloyd jerked his head at her voice and he glanced either way. "Let's go right." He said hesitantly. He didn't know which way to go, but he assumed that as long as they kept moving there was a less likely chance they would be noticed. He barely realized that Sheena had fallen back and he had taken the lead. The images swam before his eyes again, leaving him barely conscious to his surroundings.

--

_Lloyd whimpered as the Desian grabbed his arm and hauled him from the floor, throwing him from the cell. He landed heavily on his stomach and his hands scraped against the hard, stone floor. "Get up, Lloyd, come on." Lai's gentle voice whispered in his ear as she half lifted him off the ground. "You can't let those bastards see that you are weak." He looked up at her and saw her face harden, changing into a more mature expression. _

_He nodded and hurried up as he heard the Desian shout for them to get outside. He held tightly on to Lai's hand as they hustled up the stairs, longing to be with her for as long as possible. As the approached the top of the stairs, Lloyd was startled as Lai began to cough. "Lai, are you okay?" he didn't like it when people got sick because they usually didn't get better. _

_Lai wiped her mouth and smiled, "I am fine, Lloyd. Just dust." But when they stepped into the sunlight, Lloyd saw how pale her peach skin was, almost ghostly…_

--

Lloyd stumbled slightly and blinked, jolted from his reveries and he realized that they had entered a grassy encampment. Shortly cropped grass covered the ground, large crates stood stacked along one side of a wall that Lloyd took to be the main base. He glanced up and spotted two watch towers built on the corners of the base that overlooked the entire work area. Fear coursed through his entire body as he took in the field. It was so similar—nearly identical. He looked over as Kratos walked up beside him. "We need to find the alarm system and turn it off so we can enter the base unnoticed."

Lloyd nodded and was about to turn around when the sirens went off.

--

_Lai couldn't stop coughing. Lloyd looked at her anxiously as she was crouched on the ground trying to muffle her sharp, cracking cough. Her face was ashen and drawn and Lloyd suddenly became frightened at the sudden change in his friend. Her green eyes were dull and tired. Her usual enflamed golden hair, hung limply around her face as the sweat from her brow drenched it. "Lai? You need to get up." Lloyd glanced over to where the soldiers were standing and quickly bent down to grab her arm. _

_"I can't Lloyd. I ca…" she was cut off by another cough attack, but this time she couldn't muffle it and Lloyd saw the Desians turn towards them…_

_--_

"Run you fools!" Sheena ducked as a sword sliced through the air above her, her leg swing out and kicking the Desian off his feet. Spinning, she leapt up slamming her fist into another soldier lunging at her from the side and kicked him in the side sending him flying.

Lloyd blocked an attack, then flicked his sword and slid it into his side beneath his armor. Crying out in pain the man fell to his knees and Lloyd pulled out his sword before quickly cutting open his throat, immediately cutting of his cries. He looked up to where Sheena was fighting, "You can't expect us to leave you alone here!"

Sheena jumped up, landing on a charging Desian's shoulders and shoved him to the ground with her feet before back flipping away. "I will be fine; you need to find the prisoners!" As if to end the debate she whipped out a card, fling it through the air followed by a series of hand signs.

The lights from the watchtowers flickered and the air grew thick. The sound of Desians and the others fighting, seemed to die away as a low hum spread through the air. Suddenly a large flash erupted from the hovering card forcing Lloyd to look away. A loud screech cut through the air and Lloyd cried out as his sensitive hearing caught the sound.

Looking up, his eyes widened. A large bird like creature was suspended in the air above them, its long, grotesque body glowed a sickly green in the flickering lights. Lloyd watched astound as its eyes dark red eyes narrowed and it threw it thick arms back and let out another screech.

The Desians immediately began shouting and rushing towards the demonic creature, figuring it a larger threat than the intruders. Lloyd saw a strange green aura surround the creature, but then Sheena reefed on his arm and he was stumbling behind her as she ran after the others towards the base.

--

_"Lai! Lai, no! Don't take her!" Lloyd crouched helplessly next to his friend, clinging to her arm as if he could prevent the Desians from taking her. His large, brown eyes clenched tightly and he pulled her closer to him. _

_"You little rat, get out of the way." Lloyd cried out as one of the soldiers grabbed his arm and yanked him back, throwing him to the ground. Tears streamed from his eyes as he struggled to his feet, but he only fell again as his leg arm buckled painfully beneath his small weight. He watched helpless as the Desians hauled her up only to set off another string of coughs. _

_Lloyd pushed himself up again, but then another Desian loomed up above him and kicked him in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. "Lai…" _

_--_

Lloyd stared blindly before him as he watched Kratos grab Colette's arm, dragging him quickly, the Sage siblings steps behind Colette. It was only when Sheena screamed for him to run faster that he realized how far behind they were. The wind had picked up, sharp and fast. Leaves and dead grass flew passed him, along with pieces of gravel.

It was the screams that caused him to stumble and slip loose from Sheena's grip. Landing heavily on the ground, he wind howled around him, momentarily muffling the screams. He lifted his head and glanced back.

Desians were bent against the rushing wind that swirled around the encampment. Lloyd stared in amazement as the wind increased in fury; dirt and bits of grass whipped around and began cutting into skin of the Desians. Lloyd shoved himself off the ground and scrambled to where Sheena was running.

--

_Lloyd ran through the polished hallways. His head swinging around searching the rooms he passed. He didn't know where he was, he had never been in this area of the ranch. The halls were lit with strange glowing orbs attached to the walls and their light cast an eerie reflection off the polished tiled floors. _

_Disorientated and confused, Lloyd stopped running and gazed down the long hall, lined with numerous doors. He didn't know where they had taken her; he had lost them when they had turned the corner. _

_Tears came to his eyes and he crouched on the floor, holding his head to his knees. He didn't want to be alone again. Not again…_--

The wind was everywhere and it seemed to forcing him in every direction. Dirt swirled around him causing him to lower his head, but he didn't slow. He had to get away from the wind spell that Sheena's guardian had summoned. The wind howled and he could hear the screams of the Desians behind him as he reached the others. He caught sight of the horrified expressions of Genis and Colette as they stared out into the melee. Raine and Sheena kept their gaze averted. Lloyd was confused.

Should he be feeling sympathy for them? He frowned. He didn't understand why the others would. Maybe Colette and Genis because they were younger…  
Lost in his thoughts he nearly missed Kratos telling them to move on. Snapping from his reveries he quickly fell in behind his father.

--

_Lloyd snapped his head up as the scream rang out down the hallway. His brown eyes locked on to the third door from where he crouched. Scrambling up, he hurried to the door and pushed it open… _

_--_

Lloyd watched as Raine's hands ran along the keyboard of the huge machine. His eyes wandered to where Genis and Colette stood, talking quietly to each other. Colette looked upset, as if she was about to cry. Lloyd caught the words "…die… not right…" He turned away as Genis placed a hand on her shoulder. His eyes stared blankly at the rapidly moving computer screen as he considered their reactions to the Desians' deaths. They were cruel people… half-elves that treat humans as nothing more than animals…

--

_The scream rang out again as the door slowly swung open. Lloyd froze as he saw Lai being shoved into a large capsule, long thick tubes sprouting from the top and coursed up to the sealing. The Desians' backs were to him, but Lai saw him standing in the doorway. "Lloyd, run!" _

_The Desians, startled, turned around momentarily releasing there hold on the girl. Lai kicked out with her leg, catching the Desian in the leg and darted between them. The other called out, "No you don't you little rat!" Reaching out he grabbed her hair and hauling her back. She struggled, lashing out with her feet and arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_"I won't go in there! I won't!" She screamed. _

_Lloyd was frightened. He wanted to help Lai, but he didn't know what he could do. Then suddenly the other Desian stepped forward and withdrew his sword, approaching him. "If you don't get in there, I will run this boy through." Lloyd stumbled back and tripped on the ground, the Desian still advancing…_

_--_

A loud grating noise caused everyone to spin around and look to where a thick door was closing on one of the entrances. "They have discovered my access on the computer." Raine frowned frustrated. "They are trying to block us from getting further into the facility—Lloyd!"

Lloyd ignored her call and hurried his pace. There was a reason why they were blocking this hallway. He saw Kratos from the corner of his eye, but kept his attention on the rapidly closing door. It was falling faster, barely three feet off the ground. Suddenly he dropped, landing his thigh and let his momentum to carry him beneath the door. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the stone door was directly above him and he snapped his head to the side, feeling it scrape against his head as he slid beyond it.

"Lloyd! Llo—" Colette's voice was cut off as the door slammed against the floor. Pushing himself shakily to his feet, he placed his hands on the door. For a moment he wondered why exactly he had just done this. He was separated from the others… more so Colette. He promised he would help her, yet here he was. He stepped back, gazing stonily at the door that separated them. Perhaps they would find another route…

A swoosh and scrape of metal drew his attention behind him and he turned, hands on his swords. At the opposite end of the hall another door slowly opened, the room beyond it hidden within the darkness.

Lloyd drew his swords, the metal rasped against the sheaths, the only sound in the silent hallway. He cautiously approached the doorway, his shadow gliding along the wall next to him. Reaching the open entrance he hesitated.

--

_"No! Lloyd, run!" The Desian's laughed manically as the little girl struggled futilely in his grasp. Lloyd watched horrified as the soldier loomed above him, his eyes wide. _

_Then suddenly Lai screamed and everyone looked to where she stood, the Desian having released her in shock. Her eyes were wide, hair wild and disheveled as she stood shakily on her feet. Her left hand hung limply at her side, blood running from it. In her other hand she gripped her exsphere…_

_--_

Large blue tanks lined the room. Lloyd's eyes shifted frantically from one to the other, staring at the humans trapped within them. Pained expressions etched their faces as they were suspended in the strange liquid that filled the tanks. Wires ran from their bodies, traveling up to the top of the capsules. What startled him the most was that, on each one of the humans' chests an exsphere sat embedded in the skin. He closed his eyes, feeling sick, afraid.

--

_She screamed at him, her voice raspy and deep… it wasn't Lai's voice. "Lloyd, please run!" her eyes seemed to illuminate and stare directly at him. The Desian's began backing up from her, fear evident on their faces._

_Then she collapsed to her knees and Lloyd watched as she convulsed and jerked. "Lai? Lai!" _

_"Run damn it!" she growled at him and he ran, not looking back as a loud roar echoed through the hallway."_

_--_

"Wonderful creations aren't they?" Lloyd snapped his head up and spun to see a man standing next to a tank, watching him. "Hmm… you look familiar, what is your name boy?"

Lloyd trembled. Shaking as he stared at the man. It was the man from his dream, his dream in Luin as he strangled the Desian. The tall blond haired man laughing at him…

"W-who are you?" Lloyd gripped his swords tighter, trying to fight off the tremors.

The man smirked, "Though normally I wouldn't speak to a human, your mana is different that that of the ordinary inferior beings. Very well, I am Kvar."

**Uh-oh, I just had to leave it there. Heh, sorry!**

**Please Review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am back and happy at that too. I have had nearly an entire week of no homework and it leaves me free to write. So here comes the awaited chapter. Dun dun dun. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 13:**

"Release the power of the exsphere." Lloyd grunted as he was thrown back against one of the tanks. He lifted his head, glaring at the half-elf across from him.

He wiped away a trickle of blood running from his lip and pushed himself off the tank. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kvar scowled, "You know what I mean… Lloyd."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. How did he know his name? He gripped his swords tighter, sidestepping slowly as he kept his eyes on the man. Perhaps news of his escape from the Iselia Ranch made it here.

Kvar seemed to read his mind. "I know you now, human. I should have recognized you from the beginning. You resemble your parents closely."

Lloyd stopped moving, "How—"

Kvar smirked and stepped forward. "Your mother was a host body from this ranch, an experiment from the Angelus Project. Pathetic creature stole the exsphere from me."

His mother… he looked down at his exsphere. "You killed her." He hissed venomously. "You killed my mom." He clenched his swords, "You killed her!"

He rushed forward, slashing his sword at Kvar, who nimbly stepped out of the way. He spun on his heel, bringing his sword in a wide arc, but his attack struck air. Growling his frustration, Lloyd took a step back, before lunging forward and slashing both blades at the half-elf. Kvar merely stepped back and raised his staff, deflecting the attack.

"You are wrong, Lloyd." He twisted his staff to the side, forcing Lloyd to pull back his swords. Kvar quickly swung his staff at his legs and Lloyd barely managed to jump over it. "I didn't kill your mother." He pulled back the staff before thrusting it towards Lloyd's stomach. Lloyd leapt back, but lost his footing on the smooth, metal floor. He fell heavily and momentarily lost his breath. He looked up and saw the sharp bladed end of the staff descend and he quickly rolled out of the way, hearing it clash on the floor.

Lloyd scrambled to his feet and backed up against a tank. His chest heaved as he fought to regain his breath. He dove to the side as Kvar's staff struck where he had been standing moments before. The glass tank smashed and the water and prisoner within it smashed to the floor.

Pushing himself up off the floor, he stood to face Kvar. The half-elf was looking at him intently, "Your father was the one who killed your mother."

His father?! Lloyd snarled, "You lie." He was just attempting to anger him. It was a lie!

"Do I now? Well it is of no difference if you believe me. I shall be taking the exsphere back now, anyway."

Lloyd clenched his teeth, "I won't let you have it."

Kvar narrowed his eyes. "We shall see." He snapped his fingers. Suddenly a loud humming filled the room. Lloyd crouched, glancing around him. Then abruptly it stopped. He looked at Kvar to see him still standing, watching him.

Suddenly, the hum returned along with a sharp crack. Lloyd went to spin around, but before he could a flash of purple electricity erupted before his eyes and struck him. His entire body shook, uncontrollably and he felt his fingers loosen on his swords as the electricity shot through his nerves, but he managed to keep hold of them. He grimaced, though he couldn't feel the pain.

Finally the shock ceased and Lloyd moved to straighten, but then Kvar was before him and his staff connected with his head, throwing him to the ground again. Landing on his side, he closed his eyes as his vision swam. Quickly opening them he saw Kvar striding over to him with three small hovering machines behind him. They constantly sparked with purple electricity and Lloyd figured that was what had shocked him before.

Lloyd quickly pushed himself up from the floor as he heard the humming start again. "I see you won't give up." Kvar's voice taunted him.

Lloyd watched as the machines began spinning, the sparks growing brighter. Just then it cracked and Lloyd leapt out of the way as the blinding bolt of electricity struck the ground.

Quickly ducking behind one of the tanks, Lloyd listened silently as Kvar spoke, "I must say I am impressed, though considering that it is the exsphere allowing you to survive."

Lloyd leaned his head against the tank. Dimly, he could hear the faint heartbeat of the person within it. He could hear Kvar's footsteps and he shuffled around the edge. He tried to calm his ragged breathing.

His thoughts were muddled as he attempted to clear his head. Why would Kvar say that his father killed his mother? That couldn't be true. But—

Lloyd paused in mid-thought as he realized Kvar was smiling down at him. "Lost in thought are we?"

Lloyd couldn't even react as the half-elf grabbed his shirt and pulled him from against the tank and threw him to the ground. His head smacked the metal floor hard and his vision blackened for a moment.

He lifted his sword to slash at the half-elf, but the staff swung down and deflected it, forcing it out of his hand. Kvar stepped forward and placed his foot on his other wrist. Kvar glared down at him, "Pathetic that this exsphere has been wasted on such a weak human. I am sure Lord Yggdrasil will be more than happy to learn that it has been retrieved."

Lloyd frowned at the name. Lord Yggdrasil… but snapped back as he watched Kvar raise his staff, the curved blade reflecting the blue light. Lloyd's eyes widened fearfully and struggled to pull his arm from beneath Kvar's boot.

The staff came down. Lloyd shut his eyes and threw his head to the side forcefully, feeling his arm slide beneath his boot. A huge explosion shook the floor as he felt the force of the staff blade slice into his shoulder.

"Lightning!" static filled the air as a bolt of lightning passed over him and struck Kvar on the arm, throwing the staff from his hands and ripping it out of Lloyd's shoulder.

Kvar leapt back, "Why you—" he snarled angrily, his hovering droids circled around him, humming. Lloyd craned his neck around to see the door had been blasted opened and Kratos stood in it hand out stretched.

"D-Dad!" Lloyd called out. The humming had gotten louder and Lloyd looked up as the machines floated over him, sparks firing off.

Just as they fired off, another shadow passed over him and heard a voice by his ear. "Move you idiot!"

"Sheena?" He caught a glimpse of her face as she wrapped her arms around his chest and dodged a bolt of lightning.

"You are a really idiot, you know that?" Sheena said as she set him on his feet and grabbed his wrist, pulling him behind one of the tanks as another bolt fired at them. Stray bolts struck the tanks causing them to burst open and allowing the bodies to fall to the ground.

Lloyd moved to stand up, but Sheena grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't go out there, you will be fried."

"Let me go." Lloyd tugged his arm loose and rushed back to where he had dropped his swords when Sheena grabbed his arm and pulled him back around.

"Damn it, kid! You have blood flowing from your shoulder, how the hell are you going to fight like that? Let that other guy take care of the half-elf or you are going to end up getting yourself killed." Sheena glared at him furiously and he found himself startled that she was so worried about him.

Lloyd shook his head, "I need to finish this." He ripped his arm away again and darted around the tank before Sheena could stop him.

He immediately spotted his swords and dashed towards them. Suddenly, an electric droid dropped down in front of him, humming and sparking. Lloyd dropped to his knees as it fired off its attack and slid underneath it. Grabbing his swords, he stood up and thrust the sword into the center of the machine before yanking it back out and slashing it vertically down the center, sending it to the floor.

He looked up to see Sheena jumping between the two remaining droids, slapping a card on to both before back flipping out of the way as they fired off more electricity. Suddenly the cards seemed to explode and the machines flickered and fell to the ground with a clank.

Lloyd spun looking for his father and Kvar. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Kratos slash Kvar's staff in half and lunge forward, thrusting his sword into the half-elf's chest.

"Kratos! You inferior being!" Kvar spat out.

Kratos scowled and twisted his sword causing Kvar to cry out, "Feel the pain…" he shoved the sword further into his chest earning another cry from the half-elf, blood soaking the shirt around the sword "…of those inferior beings as you burn in hell."

Lloyd watched horrified as Kratos twisted the sword again before ripping it out in a spray of blood. Kvar collapsed to his knees, Blood flowing from his chest and soaking into his clothes.

"Kratos…" he coughed, blood trickling down the corners of his mouth, "…he knows, Kratos, he knows you killed her." He coughed violently again.

Lloyd opened his mouth to speak, but Kratos lashed out with the side of his blade and knocked Kvar to the ground, where he laid gasping for a moment before shuddering and falling limp.

Lloyd waited for his father to turn and say that Kvar had lied, that it wasn't true. He waited for him to say they should get moving. He waited for him to say anything. Instead, Kratos slowly lifted his head and locked eyes with him. His face was expressionless, hard and cold, but his eyes were sad and distant, but most of all regretful.

"D-dad?" Lloyd hesitated taking a step towards his father when Kratos turned and headed towards the door, leaving Lloyd and Sheena standing amid the carnage.

Lloyd followed his father's retreating figure until he felt Sheena touch his arm gently. Startled he looked blankly at her, "Lloyd… we should catch up with the others. They released the Luin prisoners."

Lloyd didn't respond, neither did he resist as Sheena led him from the room. His eyes passed over the bodies that had fallen from the broken tanks. They were dead. He couldn't hear the faint heartbeats he had heard when they were in the capsules.

He glanced over his shoulder to where Kvar laid in a pool of dark, red blood. _"…he knows you killed her."_

'He was lying, he had to be lying!' Lloyd repeated the phrase over and over again in his head. He saw Kratos distant gaze lock on to him before silently turning away. He didn't deny it…Why didn't he deny it?! Lloyd shouted mentally. Kvar was lying. He was lying…lying.

"Lloyd?" he vaguely heard Sheena's voice call to him, he lifted his head and stared at her, seeing concern in her hazel eyes. "Lloyd." She repeated.

Lloyd searched her face, before speaking. "He was lying… he was lying."

--

They hadn't spoken since then. They hadn't spoken since they had left the ranch. Raine had configured the main computer and programmed it to self-destruct. She had said that it would prevent the re-operation of the ranch. Lloyd had managed to snap out of his daze once he and Sheena returned to the group. Genis and Colette had immediately asked if he was alright, which he answered with a detached nod.

He noticed Raine looking at his shoulder wound, but he turned away, letting her return to the computer.

He hadn't looked at Kratos. He couldn't because…because he was afraid of what he might see. He kept telling himself that Kvar had lied, but it seemed that his confidence in the simple words dwindled as he continued to see Kratos' pained look.

He sighed and rubbed his shoulder, the bandage that Raine had wrapped around it caused it to be stiff. He brushed a hand through his hair and leaned against the building.

They had returned to Luin, escorting the prisoners from the ranch. Many had come over to him and thanked him, giving him hugs. He had awkwardly returned them. He didn't smile. He couldn't. Though they were freed from the ranch, where would they go? Raine had mentioned Asgard, saying that it would be more suited to accommodate the larger number of people than Hima. The others had agreed, including Sheena.

Sheena. She was a confusing person. Lloyd mulled over the mysterious woman. Her mission was to assassinate the Chosen, yet she had accompanied them to the ranch to help free the captives and had saved him multiple times.

She was gone now. After they had decided where the Luin people would go, she came over to him and told him to stop being an idiot and perhaps they may see each other again.

Lloyd absently grabbed a handful of lose gravel from the ground and fingered it, watching it crumble and sift through his hand.

"Lloyd, can I talk to you for a second?" looking up he expected to see Colette, but instead saw Raine looking down at him.

"Sure." He looked back down, letting the rest of the gravel fall from his hand. "What is it?" he asked as she seated herself down next to him.

"What happened in the fight with Kvar?" she bluntly asked.

He smirked, knowing that she was never one to beat around the bush. He remained quiet for a moment, before lifting his head to stare out in front of him. "I found out how my mother died."

Lloyd turned his head slightly to see Raine's face lowered. "I am sorry—"

"Don't be." He cut her off, his voice sharp. "It is not your apology I am seeking."

Raine looked at him oddly, but he didn't elaborate. After a moment of silence she spoke, "You should speak with him, Lloyd." He turned his head, but she grabbed his chin and turned it back. "I don't know what happened in that fight, but something happened and you are not the only one that is hurting right now."

Raine lowered her hand and gave him a small smile before rising. "You two really are alike."

Lloyd flinched at the remark, but it went unnoticed by the Professor as she walked back to the small campfire a few feet away. Lloyd followed her then found his gaze wandering to the shadowed figure of his father staring into the fire. He tore his eyes away and stared angrily out across the lake, not noticing the tall figure standing in the shadows of a half-burnt building.

Bringing his knees up, he hugged them to his chest and lowered his head. His eyes burned from the tears that could no longer fall. He wanted to cry… more then anything else he wanted to cry.

--

_"Lai, Lai waited for me." Lloyd whined at the older girl. She twirled around on her feet, her blond hair flying about her shoulders. _

_"Okay, Lloyd. I will wait." She stood, head tilted as the young brown-haired boy caught up to her. _

_Lloyd smiled at her and pointed up to the sky. "I love the stars. They are so pretty." _

_Lai nodded and quickly sat down, pulling Lloyd with her. "Yeah, I am glad that Desian let us come up here. She is the nicest one." _

_Lloyd frowned, "Then why is she a Desian?" he thought all Desians were bad. _

_She shook her head, "I don't know, but I don't think she is different then us, Lloyd, even if she is a Desian." She pointed up to the sky, "Oh, look at that one, it is really bright."_

_"Lai, how can she be like us if she is a Desian and we are prisoners? I don't understand." _

_The small girl sighed and lowered her head. "Everyone is the same Lloyd, all people." She smiled as she saw him frown. "Okay, think about it like this. Look at the stars." _

_Lloyd looked up and she asked, "Are they all the same?" _

_He shook his head, "No…well sort of… they are all stars, but some are brighter than others and you told me some are further away."_

_Lai nodded. "Exactly, and some are also part of different constellations."_

_"Con…ste...ations? What are those?" Lloyd asked. _

_"Constellations. They are groups of stars that form shapes. See those six there? They make a moon shape called Luna's Crescent." _

_Lloyd stared up into the sky until he pointed happily, "I see it, I see it!" _

_Lai giggled, looking up again. "Each group has its own specific name, like people do." She grew serious again. _

_Lloyd looked curiously at her, "Names?"_

_"You know, like half-elves, humans and elves. Those are groups that people classify themselves as because of their appearance."_

_Lloyd looked up at the sky thoughtfully, "You forgot two." _

_Lai looked at him confused, "I did?" Lloyd nodded, "Which ones?"_

_"Desians and Prisoners." _

_--_

The faint sound of footsteps reached his ear. Groggily he forced his eyes open, catching sight of the dimly glowing embers of his friends' campfire. He raised his head slowly, finding himself stiff from the awkward position. Had he fallen asleep? He hadn't slept in nearly three years or more.

Using the building wall for support, Lloyd pushed himself up off the ground, irritated that his legs were still stiff. He rubbed his shoulder, absently wondering how much longer he would need to keep these bandages on.

He sighed quietly and turned his head towards the campsite. He could still see Kratos hunched form, unmoving since he had last looked at him.

Lloyd suddenly felt guilty as he realized that his father was probably in more pain than himself. He lowered his gaze to his exsphere. There had to be some reason as to why he would have killed Anna.

Lifting his head he bit his lip. He needed to talk to him. He needed to find the truth about what happened.

Pushing himself off the wall he took a step when he heard a rock knock against another. Frowning, he went to turn when a gloved hand closed over his mouth and an arm wrapped around his chest and arms hauling him back. Instant panic overtook him. He shouted, but the hand blocked any noise that he made. He struggled, fighting against the arm that pinned his, but the person holding him had an iron grip. He lashed out with his feet, but it was useless as the person began dragging him back, away from the dimming campfire.

Dad! DAD! Lloyd screamed in his head. His eyes were wide as he was drawn further and further from his father. He lashed out with his feet again and twisted against the grip restraining him. No, No, NO! Why couldn't he get away? No, Kratos!

A voice hissed in his ear, "Stop struggling or I will have to knock you out."

Lloyd threw his head to the side, tearing away from the person's hand. "DAD!" Instantly the hand was back over his mouth, but it was too late. Lloyd heard his name and the sound of feet running. He struggled even harder against the person, hoping to stall long enough for Kratos to find him. "Damn it!" the voice cursed.

Suddenly a strange buzzing vibrated in Lloyd's ears and a wave of nausea washed over him. His vision grew hazy and he vaguely saw Kratos rushing towards him, shouting, but he couldn't hear it. A flash of white enveloped him then everything went black.

**Hmm… I am not to sure what kind of reaction this will bring but…**

**Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, first I would like to thank the reviewers again! As always it is a pleasure to read your reviews! Next, I just couldn't leave you all hanging so I decided to update quickly. Heh, well anyway, here is chapter 14…**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 14:**

_"Lai, how old are you?" Lloyd sat cross legged on the ground picking at the dead grass as the prisoners took their two minute break. A couple of women prisoners carried buckets of water around for the groups a ways off, Desians watching carefully. _

_The young blonde girl looked curiously at him, "Why do you want to know?" her green eyes flickered in a ray of light as she tilted her head. _

_Shrugging, he stared at the ground, "Well, you look like you are younger than me, but you are really, really smart." _

_Lai smiled lightly, but it seemed sad and she turned her head. "Lai, why are you sad? Did I say something bad?" Lloyd asked worriedly. He didn't like making Lai sad. _

_"No, it is alright, Lloyd." Lai said. She shook her head, her blond hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders. "I am turning ten next month." _

_Lloyd blinked. "Ten? But I am only seven." He looked at her confused. "Why are you so small, Lai?" _

_Suddenly the little girl giggled, earning a few glances from nearby prisoners. She stopped, but she still held a smile on her tiny face. Secretly, Lloyd thought that she was a little angel that had come down from heaven to be with him that would explain why she was so small. "Lai…" he paused as she tilted her head again. "…ar…are you an angel?" _

_The sweet, child-like laughter rang out over the prison yard and this time everyone looked at the two children sitting next to each other. Some smiled while others scowled. One of the Desians grumbled and gripped his whip, letting the end fall the ground. _

_"No, Lloyd. I am not an angel." Her giggling slowed and she gently took his hand. "Though sometimes I wish I was…" Her voice dropped slightly and she looked up. _

_"Oh…" Lloyd's face dropped slightly then perked. "Why do you want to be an angel?"_

_She was silent, still gazing up. Lloyd waited for a moment then slowly followed her gaze. Sitting on top of the large, iron gate that surrounded the prison yard was a small white bird. "…then I would be able to fly out of here." Her voice was sad._

_The little bird flew away, disappearing into the forest. Lloyd looked back down at his friend, but she was still gazing straight ahead. Her thick bangs covered her eyes, but Lloyd thought he could see a tear slip down her cheek. _

_"Lai…?" Lloyd shuffled closer to her and saw her small body tremble. Instantly he wrapped his little arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his neck. _

_Lloyd didn't like to see her cry and wanted to say something to make her happy. "Lai, if I ever get wings I will fly you out of here. I promise." He said determinedly. "And I we can live together when I find my family." _

_A hiccup followed by a muffled, but familiar giggle caused him to look at her confused. She turned her head so that it rested on his shoulder, "Oh, Lloyd, you are so silly…" _

_--_

Lloyd groaned and attempted to lift his head, only to be met with a wave of nausea. "Ugh…." Images of the memory instantly vanished as he opened his eyes. "What the hell—" suddenly he recalled the incident before he blacked out.

Snapping his head up, he immediately regretted it as his vision swam and dizziness overtook him. Lloyd shook his head and looked up, waiting as his vision focused. A small fire crackled a few feet away from him, illuminating the rough, rocky walls that enclosed the area. A cave?

He went to move, but found his hands bounded together by a thick rope. Rotating his wrists to test its strength, he scowled knowing that it most likely wouldn't snap that easily. Looking up, he ignored the dull throb in his head and looked for his kidnapper.

The cave was empty. Dark shadows fluttered across the uneven walls as the fire's flames wavered back and forth. He looked towards the entrance and saw that it was still night outside, a few stars could be seen from above the nearby trees.

He felt so tired. He let his eyes close for a moment, cursing how drained he felt. He needed to get out of here. Forcing his eyes open again, he slid his feet back and pressed against the cave wall that he was sitting against. Pressing his shoulder against the wall, he managed to keep his balance as he staggered to his feet. His legs felt leaden as he took a step.

This won't work. He gritted his teeth in frustration, mentally cursing the person responsible for this. He would never get anywhere walking… wait, couldn't he fly?

Lloyd quickly closed his eyes, imagining the aqua wings appearing on his back, fluttering gently. Smiling he felt the familiar surges of mana rush through him and gather at his back. In a single moment it released and flowed out. Opening his eyes he glanced back in relief, seeing the crystalline like wings the brilliant color filling the cave.

Then he was hit with a wave of nausea and the throbbing in his head intensified. He stumbled, nearly falling forward, but instead leaned back and smacked the wall. The cave flickered and he glanced back hazily and saw his wings dissipating. "Damn." He grunted as he grimaced against his headache.

"Can't leave you alone for one second and you nearly kill yourself." A male voice cut through the silence and Lloyd painfully lifted his head. Dimly he saw a figure approach him, he was cloaked, but he thought he saw blue hair beneath the hood.

"Y…Yuan?" Lloyd asked before falling unconscious.

--

_Lloyd stared at the wall. Three years… he was ten years old now._

_The silence of the cell was overwhelming, but he didn't mind. It was always quiet where he was. People always looked at him funny so he liked being alone. _

_Alone… Lloyd let a tear fall on his cheek, alone for three years… ever since Lai had disappeared. She had been his only friend and now she was gone. _

_He heard the footsteps. The footsteps meant that he was going to have to work. He was so tired of working, he just wanted to sleep. But… but he couldn't._

_"Hey, you brat, get up!" _

_Lloyd stared at the wall, not even looking at the Desian yelling at him. He was always being yelled at; perhaps it was because he was different. _

_He glanced at his hand. It was wrapped with a dirty brown rag, hiding his exsphere, hiding the golden crest on it. He wasn't supposed to have one because he was a prisoner, but, he afraid of getting sick… like Lai. _

_The cell door clicked and swung open, banging against the bars. Lloyd was suddenly thrown to the floor and flinched as the whip struck his back. Tears flooded his eyes, but he didn't cry out. _

_"You didn't little rat! You do as you're told or you will lose your food rations! Understand?" The Desian yelled down at him before grabbing the back of his ragged shirt and tossed him out of the cell. _

_Lloyd through his hands out in front and stopped himself from striking his head on the cement floor. His hands stung, but he ignored it and quickly scrambled to his feet before the Desian hit him again. He lowered his head and quickly walked towards hall that led to the prison yard. _

_Food rations. That was alright, he didn't eat very much anymore anyways. Maybe they would give it to some of the other prisoners. He smiled at the thought. That was something Lai always told him to do. _

_…"Always help people, Lloyd, even if you don't know them."… He could almost see her little smile and bright green eyes._

_He smiled faded and he felt tears come to his eyes again as he thought about her. She had been his friend… his only friend. _

_--_

"Lloyd. Wake up." Lloyd frowned. He tossed his head.

"Lai?" he called out. No, that wasn't her voice, Lai was gone… then who? Lloyd forced his eyes open and saw a blurry face looking down at him with an amused expression.

"Sorry to disappoint you, kid, but I am not Lai." Yuan grinned and pulled back and stood up from his crouch. Moving over to the fire he kicked tossed a few sticks into the dwindling fire. "If I were you, I wouldn't attempt to pull my wings out. You are short on mana."

Lloyd blinked. Mana? "Why…?"

Yuan turned around and gave him a dark look. "I had to warp us out of their when you called your daddy for help. I used some of your mana so I wouldn't exhaust my own." He stood up and seated himself on the cave floor.

Lloyd narrowed his eyes angrily, "What do you want from me?" he had nearly forgotten about the attack after that…memory lapse. He hated them…

"It is not important for you to know. If you hadn't managed to escape from my base earlier, you wouldn't be in this current predicament."

Clenching his fist angrily, Lloyd glared at the half-elf. Asshole… Why was he so important?

He watched Yuan for a moment as he stoked the fire absently. Perhaps he could wait for him to fall asleep. His eyes laid on a small point rock along the cave wall. He could use that to cut the ropes and then he could sneak out and hide in the forest.

His eyes snapped back to the half-elf to find him staring at him. Lloyd glared back evenly and surprisingly Yuan smirked. "What's so funny?"

"You and Kratos really are a lot alike." His voice was bitter, almost resentful. "But there is something different about you, Lloyd."

He turned away for a moment, the stick in his hand hanging limply. "You are more determined, I think. Definitely get that from your mother."

Lloyd looked at him questioningly and Yuan smiled, "What, did you think I didn't know Anna as well?"

"What do you know?" Lloyd asked curiously. For a moment his suspicion dropped completely. The longing to know more about his parents was enticing.

Yuan ignored the question. "I need to get more fire wood. Now if you don't want exhaust your mana and die, you better forget about flying out of here." He stood up, brushing his cloak off. He gave Lloyd a dark look, "Also, I do not especially feel like chasing after you if you try to run, regardless you wouldn't get far."

Lloyd scowled at his departing form, until it disappeared through the entrance, melting into the shadows. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. What chances he had of escape had just died away.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head into his arms. "Dad… I'm sorry."

"Giving up already?"

Lloyd snapped his head up and found himself staring into a pair of hazel eyes. Sheena quickly slipped a dagger from her pink sash, deftly slicing through the bonds. "I am always saving your sorry, little ass aren't I?"

Lloyd was speechless as Sheena grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Sheena smirked a bit, "Surprised?" then she frowned, "Come on we have to go before he gets back."

Lloyd nodded and followed her out of the cave. He was still weak, but some of his strength seemed to have returned. He wasn't sure how long it would last though. As the stepped outside the cave, Sheena quickly grabbed his wrist and hauled him to the side, slamming him against the side and into the shadows. Lloyd gasped, but almost instantly he was tugged away and stumbling as Sheena rushed alongside the rocky hillside. A few trees were scattered along the grassy knoll. Lloyd stumbled again, his feet practically dragging and then he tripped and ripped loose from Sheena's grasped. Falling on his hand and fell to his knees. "Shee…na, I can't. I… don't have …en…ough mana."

The ninja was instantly at his side and throwing his arm around his shoulder. "Come on, there is a glade up ahead, we can rest there." Lloyd nodded.

Eventually they made it to the cover of the trees. Something about the area was… different. If Lloyd wasn't about to faint he probably would have taken more notice.

"Alright, I think we should be safe here for a bit." Sheena lifted his arm from her shoulder and watched him sit down against a tree. "Here, I have an orange gel. Just massage it into your skin, it should help." She handed him a small vial with an orange liquid in it.

"Thanks." Lloyd smiled at her weakly, but she turned away from him quickly. His smile faded and he focused on rubbing the gel on his hands and arms. It smelled faintly like oranges, probably the reason for its name.

Gradually, Lloyd felt his strength returning to him. He could almost feel the mana coursing up through his arms from where he applied the gel. He looked up to where Sheena was now sitting. A sad expression was etched on her face.

Lloyd pushed himself up from the ground and came over beside her. He shook his head at the weariness that still hung over him and sat next to her. He gazed at her for a moment before turning away. He caught sight of a small lake; the water was nearly glass like. The surrounding trees reflected back perfectly, no ripples disturbed the dark blue water.

The leaves fluttered from light breeze that he couldn't feel, they twisted and turned, flashing sliver and green. A strange smell filled the air. It was sweet and fresh, like morning air. The sky's black shroud was fading to a dark amethyst with a mix of navy. Dawn was approaching.

"Life is so cruel." Sheena's voice cut through the silence.

Lloyd turned to her, "Why would you say that?" he felt the same way, but he was curious as to why she believed so.

"It's just… never mind…" She trailed off. "Are you feeling better?" Lloyd nodded and she pushed herself up. "Perhaps we should go—hey, do you see that?"

Sheena motioned to the lake. Lloyd stood up and looked to where she pointed. Beneath the glassy water, a white horse laid beneath a pile of logs. "It's a unicorn… I didn't know there were some still on this side…" Sheena whispered.

Lloyd looked at her, "A unicorn? And what did you mean 'this side?'"

Sheena quickly shook her head, "Uh… never mind. Come on, we should go." She turned swiftly and started walking through the trees. "Luin is this way." She called over her shoulder.

Lloyd paused, looking over his shoulder before following her. There were a lot of things he was going to have to talk to his father about. He gripped his sword hilt determinedly. He was going to get some answers. He was through with secrets.

**I decided to take a break from the cliffhangers, though I was tempted.**

**Oh well…**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, here is the next one.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 15:**

Lloyd definitely wasn't expecting the reaction he received from Kratos. As Sheena and Lloyd entered the ruined city, Lloyd heard Genis shout to the others and soon he was surrounded. Colette had wrapped him in a hug, telling him how worried they all were and asking if he was alright. Genis was smiling and trying to pull the Chosen off him. Lloyd looked to see Raine giving him an anxious look to which he smiled, attempting to reassure her.

He didn't see Kratos until he was right in front of him. Lloyd felt himself pulled into a hug, then quickly released. "Are you alright, Lloyd?"

Startled at the action, Lloyd merely nodded. Kratos had never so much shown affection beyond praising him.

Colette had grabbed his hand again, "How did you get away? Who was it?" her blue eyes were fastened on him.

"Sheena helped me—" Lloyd looked back to where Sheena had been standing only to find her gone. His face fell slightly.

Raine quickly interjected pulling the two younger ones away from him. "We all have questions for him, but we need to finish packing up camp." She caught his eye and gave a jerk of her head before hauling a smiling Colette and scowling Genis back to their supplies.

Lloyd felt the silence weigh down on him as he remained with his father. "Dad…"

Kratos turned, "Come we should help—" he was cut off as Lloyd grabbed his arm and pulled him around. He glared up at him.

"I thought you said there wouldn't be anymore secrets."

Kratos looked down at him, a pained expression on his face, but Lloyd hardened himself against it. He was not going to back down this time. "Why did you never tell me?"

Lloyd watched as his father closed his eyes and lowered his head, breathing deeply. From the corner of his eye he could see the others slowly packing their supplies. The broken buildings around gave the place a haunted look. Shutters hanging cracked and unhinged tapped against the siding.

"Anna was a prisoner in Kvar's ranch, part of a special experiment. I broke her out and we were constantly chased by his men. Sometimes we managed to find solace for a week or more, but they were always behind us. Then you were born…"

Lloyd stared at him, searching his father's stony face. He felt cold, drained. Ghostly apparitions flitted in and out of his memory, teasing, enticing him to remember then fading away.

Blood. It coated his hands, shimmering in the moonlight. So much red. It was on the ground too, staining the grass and ground black as it soaked in. He could hear the screams and shouts, but everything was shadows, wavering in and out of his memory. He felt cold, the absence of the familiar warm arms that held him, gone.

"…Kvar found us, on the outskirts of Iselia. I fought to protect you and Anna, but Kvar managed to remove her exsphere and she turned into a monster the mana in her body going out of control..."

Lloyd shook his head, as the images now came unbidden. A massive grotesque shape rose before him. Pale, green skin stretched and twisted pulling. He could hear bones, grating and grinding against each other above the horrific scream as they grew to misshapen angles. Flesh and muscles bugled as they tightened beneath the discolored skin.

Kratos voice echoed through this mind, and he silently pleaded for him to stop. "…she went after you, but Noishe protected you, taking the hit." Lloyd closed his eyes, hands clenched as he relived the moment. "For a brief moment, she regained her mind and begged me to kill her…"

"Stop…" Lloyd heard himself say, a whisper that slipped past his constricted throat. He could hear his mother's voice, a bodiless substance that hovered in the air, not belonging to the hideous monstrosity that loomed above him. His father was there, yet he wasn't; another shadow that vanished and reappeared, but changed every time as if he was a different person.

"…then she went out of control again and I…" Kratos faltered. Lloyd shook his head violently whispering stop, whether to dislodge the memories that no longer wanted or to keep Kratos from finishing. "…I killed her."

Lloyd fell to his knees, hands gripping his head as his body struggled to cry out, yet was unable to. He saw Kratos driving the sword in, but he saw his mother instead of the monster and…and the blood. Kvar's words seemed to swirl around him, jeering at his weakness, at his stupidity.

He remembered falling…the cliff. It hurt so much. Everything was spinning and then everything went dark. "I am sorry, Lloyd." He didn't answer. He couldn't.

He listened as Kratos' footsteps faded away, but he still didn't move. His eyes were fixed on the ground before him. A thin stream trickled between the rocks, the water glittering as it caught the sunshine. He stared at it. He had wanted to know who he was, but now he wondered if he would have been better off not knowing. What had he been expecting? Kvar had told him the truth, but he hadn't wanted to believe it. He kept thinking it was all a lie.

"Lloyd?" he didn't move. He sensed someone walking over, settling down beside him. Kratos had his reasons; he had been left with no choice. His hand traveled to the locket hanging around his neck. No choice…

"Are you okay, Lloyd?" He finally blinked, turning to find Colette watching him, her face filled with concern. She was always concerned about others rather than herself. He paused. He never thought how hard it must have been for his father, to live with that guilt. He gave a weak smile to Colette and rose from the ground, "We should get going." He held out his hand and saw her hesitate before allowing him to help her up.

He let her lead them back to the others. Nobody said anything. Lloyd met Kratos' gaze once, finding an apology in the older man's eyes before the broke away.

--

The days passed quickly and Lloyd felt himself forgetting about the confession that Kratos gave at Luin. Kratos seemed to have grown more distance from the others, barely conversing, not that he had much in the beginning. Lloyd however felt himself grown closer to the young Chosen and mage. He relayed some of the more humorous time in the ranch, when he managed to tricked the Desians. Telling about the time when he and Lai started a rumor between the watch guards, ending with brawl between the two.

"They never did figure it out." Lloyd finished, smiling at the memory.

Genis shook his head, "You were quite the troublemaker. I am surprised you never got caught."

Lloyd shrugged, "They never believed that we would even think about trying something like that." He smirked, "Most of the ideas were Lai's."

Colette smiled, "Lai sounds like a very good friend." Raine shook her head sadly and Genis looked down, but the Chosen didn't notice.

Lloyd turned away; his smile vanished, "Yes. She was."

Raine cut the awkward silence by announcing that they were nearing Tower of Mana. It had been debated where the next seal would be, until Raine, who had been rummaging through the debris for anything of interest, found a strangely crafted key. It was rather large, with a thick, golden grip engraved with an image of a tower. It wasn't until Kratos opted that it could symbolize the Tower of Mana that they decided to check it out. Raine immediately agreed to the idea, stating that even if it wasn't there could be some information about the location of the seals within it.

Lloyd gazed upon the tower. It rose high above them; nearly thirty feet or more. Steps lead up to a large dome-like door and Raine hurried up, nearly tripping over her staff. "Marvelous! Simply Marvelous! This ancient structure was built to gave upon the tower of Salvation, to think that we are about to enter it!" Lloyd chuckled as Genis rolled his head embarrassed. Colette walked up slowly to the professor, listening as she rattled on about the history of the tower. Lloyd side glanced at Kratos, but the older man simply stared ahead expressionless. "Genis, do you think you could go get your sister to try and unlock the door."

The young mage gave him an exasperated look, before heading up the steps. Lloyd moved to follow, "Lloyd." He paused, looking at his father curiously.

Kratos was still staring ahead, but turned suddenly and looked at him. He vaguely heard Raine exclaiming as the others entered the tower. "What is it?" Lloyd asked after a moment.

The mercenary shook his head, "Never mind, let's go, the others will be waiting." He moved past, Lloyd following slightly puzzled.

Inside, Lloyd stared in wonderment at what he saw. The walls were covered with books, stacked neatly in straight rows. They rose to the ceiling, tall ladders propped against the cases. His leather boots tapped against the hard, marble floor as he gazed around. Lanterns hung from the ceiling and pillars casting a golden light around the room. Raine and the others were drawn immediately to the bookcases as the Professor pulled books out, flipping through them much quicker than she could read. On the far wall were two indentations shaped like doors. His eye fell on a small pedestal in the center of the room. "Hey, Raine, isn't that an oracle stone?" recalling the name from the previous seals.

Raine looked up from a book, looking where Lloyd indicated. "I believe you are correct." Shoving the book under her arm along with a few others she hurried over, Genis and Colette following. "Colette, place your hand there."

Lloyd watched as she placed her hand gently on the stone. For a moment nothing happened. He looked around confused, when suddenly the floor shook. Colette stumbled back from the stone, arms failing as she lost her balance. Lloyd quickly stepped forward, grabbing her before she could fall when a large grating noise filled the room.

At the far wall, one of the two doors slid open, dimly lit by a single blue light mounted on the wall within it. Everyone stared in silence at the opening, until Colette rushed forward clapping her hands, "Look, look! It opened!" she grabbed Lloyd's hand pulling him with her through the opening.

"Chosen!" Kratos shouted out. Lloyd heard it before he saw it. A groan shook the hallway that they stood in and Colette released his hand, falling to the ground. Lloyd reached out steadying himself on the wall, when he saw the stone door sliding back in place. "Lloyd! Colette!" he saw the others rushing towards them before it slid shut with a loud thud.

In the pale blue light, Lloyd could make out Colette's shape on the ground. "Oops."

--

Lloyd walked forward, the light from his wings casting a greenish-blue hue on the walls of the tunnel. Behind him, Colette's pink wings fluttered as she followed silently. The tunnel was pitch black when they moved away from the entrance, the single lantern nothing more than a faint light behind them.

The air was stale with a faint musty smell lingering in it. He wondered how many years it had been since someone had last stepped foot in hear. He glanced behind him where Colette walked with a downcast face, her face lit up by his wings. "It is not your fault, you know."

She looked up, frowning, "Of course it is. I didn't even think and just rushed forward dragging you along." Lloyd paused, not sure how to reassure her.

"Well at least you dragged me along; otherwise you would have been stuck here on your own."

"Yeah, I guess." She gave him a weak smile.

He turned back around, focusing ahead. The tunnel seemed endless, a black maw that swallowed them. His keen eyes focused head, attempting to penetrate the darkness with Colette let out a cry. Lloyd spun around instantly; finding Colette on the ground with a thick, transparent rope attached her leg. A strange chattering echoed in the darkness as Lloyd moved over Colette to sever the rope. His blade struck it, catching for a moment before slicing through it.

Lloyd grabbed Colette shoving her behind him as he peered in the darkness, his wings fluttering behind him. The chattering increased, followed by a dragging shuffle. "Keep moving, but watch out for anything ahead." He called over his shoulder.

He moved backward, eyes focused on whatever was approaching when it suddenly lunged at him from the darkness. The creature passed through the light in a flash, the light reflecting off it briefly. Lloyd leapt back, knocking into Colette who fell to the ground. He swiped his swords at the thing, but it huddled back, and the metal was deflected with a ringing sound. Lloyd scowled, "Colette get a ways back and cast a spell."

"But, I will hit you—"

"Just do it!" Lloyd leapt back again as it lunged, this time catching sight of long pincers and flashing red eyes. He thrust his sword forward, hoping to catch it in the face, but it scuttled back vanishing in the shadows. He could hear, the chatter rising up again. He vaguely heard Colette chanting, the mana in the tunnel moving as it was drawn towards the angel.

He quickly glanced to his left, cursing at the lack of room. Instantly the creature lunged at him again, he raised his swords in front of him in defense, taking the attack. Pincers snapped around the metal blade and he saw the shape of a giant spider in the light. Its back was covered with a thick shell; six armored legs skittered across the stone floor as it pulled against him. Multiple eyes glared at him as a hissing screech emitted from it.

"Angel Feathers!" Lloyd braced himself as the mana in the tunnel swirled violently and razor feathers sliced through the air. Spinning on his heel, he dragged the spider across the floor, placing it between him and the angelic attack. A screech filled the air as the magic cut through it; Lloyd flinched as stray feathers cut against him. Ignoring it, he wrenched his blades loose, slicing one pincer off and thrust them into its exposed head.

The spider twitched, legs failing until it collapsed on the stone floor unmoving. Lloyd pulled his swords out, breathing hard. Blood ran down his arm Colette's attack, running on his sword hilt.

Colette stood silently in the shadows, a ghost surrounded by the pink aura. "L-Lloyd?" she stepped forward.

Lloyd looked up when movement caught his eye and he felt himself pulled to the ground. His gasped as hit the ground, scrambling as he felt himself getting dragged across the ground. Colette screamed out, rushing towards him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the dim form of another spider, webbing stretching from its mouth to his boot-like a thick rope.

He dropped one sword, gripping at the stone floor with his one hand. He found a hold, jerking him to a stop. The chattering increased to a frenzy and Lloyd grimaced as it high-pitched sound. Suddenly a charkam flew over him and struck creatures face, slicing the webbing. The spider screeched in anger, lunging at Lloyd.

He quickly swung his sword, slashing it across the eyes, forcing it back. In the same motion, Lloyd sat up, thrusting his sword after the spider, catching it beneath its head. The spider swung its head back and forth, a guttural chatter emitting from it as it pushed itself back away from the swordsman.

Lloyd pushed himself off the ground, feeling Colette help him up. "Are you alright?" Lloyd nodded absently, panting slightly.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Taking her hand he pulled her after him at a quick pace. After a few minutes they reached a set of stairs that curved upwards. Glancing over his shoulder quickly, he led the way up the winding staircase, keeping a firm grip on Colette's hand. There were no windows, just solid walls. Lloyd watched the ceiling warily, making sure that they wouldn't be caught by surprise again.

Colette's silence was slightly unnerving. He was always used to hearing her talk nonstop about her childhood, animals, and even the Sage siblings. Right now she wasn't even cracking a smile. Lloyd figured she was still upset about getting separated from the others.

Lloyd felt his mind wander, back to earlier that morning after Sheena had rescued him from Yuan. He hadn't thought much on the kidnapping, especially after his confrontation with Kratos. He still had no idea why Yuan found him so important, it was another secret.

Secret… He never did ask Kratos how Yuan knew him. Apparently they were 'old' friends as the Renegade had dictated, but if that was so, why had Kratos never mentioned him. There was he was missing, a link that tied everything together. Kratos knew, he was sure of it and Yuan knew as well. It was most likely what he had been trying to tell him.

_"He will tell you, though it will break his heart too. Remember, Lloyd Aurion, the truth will set you free, but trust binds you together." _

The fortunate teller's words replayed in his mind. At first he believed that it was talking about his mother's death, but now he wasn't so sure… There was something more, something much larger that was being hidden.

Colette pulled on his hand, "Look, there is a light." He snapped out of his musings, and saw that they had reached the top of the stairs. Glad to be out of the dark, though still cautious, he moved forward slowly, eyeing the opening.

He blinked as he stepped into the light. It empty into a square room, a golden chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. Tall pillars lined the walls, carved with intricate designs and pictures. A circular blue pad, sat on the left side of the room, glowing dimly. "Oh, thank Martel! They are alright!" Colette released Lloyd's hand and rushed across the room to another open doorway. Lloyd looked to see Kratos step into the room closely followed by Genis and Raine.

Lloyd walked up to them slowly as Colette hugged Raine and Genis in turn. She reached for Kratos, who nimbly stepped aside and approached Lloyd. "Are you alright?" he nodded to his blood caked arm. Lloyd glanced at it, wincing slightly at the large gash.

"Had a small scuffle in the dark with a pair of giant armored spiders." He shrugged, as Kratos looked at him questioningly. "How did you get here anyway?"

Kratos paused, muttering "First Aid" as he healed the wound before answering, "After you and Colette were closed in the tunnel, the second door opened, revealing a brightly lit hallway with a staircase."

Lloyd glowered, muttering "Lucky."

Kratos smirked, "It seems that the path you took is a trial for the Chosen and the second door that we took was the way out."

Lloyd closed his eyes and sighed, "Well, she wasn't hurt at least." He bit his lip, wondering if he should bring up the issue with Yuan, when Raine approached.

"I am glad you are alright, Lloyd. Colette told me about the spiders." She smiled at him, "You think you will be able to fight?"

Lloyd grinned, tossing his hair out of his eyes, "Let's go."

**Alright! Done another, sorry it took awhile, school work has been annoying. I actually should have been working on my persuasive essay, but I found this a little more fun. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all the reviewers! And it is snowing too!!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 16: **

Lloyd grunted as one of the flailing hooves struck his shoulder, spinning him around. A resounding crunch reached his ears and the sword fell from his loose fingers and clattered to the stone floor. Gritting his teeth, leapt back as the hooves reared up again, his arm hanging limply against his side.

The Iubris screamed as Kratos slashed at its side, diverting its attention from Lloyd and charging towards the mercenary. Gripping his sword tighter, Lloyd rushed forward, thrusting his sword into the creature's exposed haunch.

"Icicle!" Lloyd caught Genis' shout over the screaming guardian and jumped back as thick shards of ice broke through the stone platform, striking the horse-like creature from underneath. The thing reared, throwing its head, blood splaying from the gouging wounds on its stomach. Lloyd ducked and rolled away from the feet, his broken arm dragging behind him. He heard Raine shout, but the shrieking creature cut off the words.

Lloyd felt mana gathering and glanced up to see the Iubris fire off shadowy apparitions of itself, the phantoms surging across the dais. Raine threw up a barrier around herself and Colette as one of the creatures charged at them and smashed against it.

Kratos slashed at the phantoms causing them to explode in bursts in black clouds of mana. He didn't see Sheena, but noticed Genis trying to scramble out of the way as they attacked the young half-elf. He pushed off the ground to rush over to him, but was blocked as the raging guardian leapt in his way, throwing its massive head. Lloyd stumbled to a stop, throwing up his one sword as the tail swung striking him. He flew back, gasping for air. Blood flowed down his broken arm and he felt himself grow weaker from the loss of blood. He looked up, wide-eyed as the Iubris rushed towards him when Kratos was suddenly there between them like a dark wall.

The guardian screamed, draining off into a low guttural cry emitting from it as it fell to the ground, blood pooling out of its muzzle, a large gash across its neck. Lloyd saw the long iron sword, dripping with blood as Kratos brought it down to his side.

His father turned then and crouched next him. "Are you alright?" his eyes scanning his face. Lloyd gave him a crooked smile and nodded his head.

"Besides my broken arm, I am fine. Can't feel it anyway." Then suddenly his face dropped, "Wait, where's Genis?" the image of the shadow creature bearing down on him replayed in his head and he scrambled up past Kratos.

The entire stage was in ruins, dislodged stones and mortar laid strewn around. Only the altar remained untouched, a sacred area amid the chaos. His eyes caught sight of Raine and Colette standing near the edge and he rushed over to them. He followed their gaze and looked horrifically as he saw the young half elf unconscious, being held by Sheena as she gripped a lower edge beneath the platform.

Raine's face was ashen and Colette had tears on her cheeks as she called for Sheena to hold on. Kratos rushed over, but Lloyd ignored him and closed his eyes, mana stirring the air like a heavy breeze, ruffling his hair and clothes. A bright flash and he rushed and jumped off the platform, ignoring the others' calls. His aqua wings burst from his back, spreading out and he slowed, coming back up in a sharp arc, heading towards Sheena and Genis.

"Sheena!" Lloyd called up to the ninja, but she didn't look down. Her fingers were deathly white as they strained to hold on to the edge.

"Take Genis, up first!" she hissed over her shoulder, her eyes scrunched in concentration.

Lloyd came up and wrapped his good arm around the half-elf and Sheena grabbed on to the ledge with her other hand. "I will be right back, hold on." He called over, but she didn't respond.

Surging his wings in a powerful beat he flew up and landed on the platform behind Raine, Kratos and Colette who gasped in surprise. Carefully lying Genis on the ground, he rushed back towards the edge when he heard the scream.

"NO!" he dove off the edge, the air rushing around him. Below him Sheena's hands reached up as she dropped towards the distance ground, her sash whipping and snapping in the air as fell faster. Lloyd pumped his wings, pushing himself forward, faster, the tower a blur in the corner of his vision. The wind roared and howled like an angry beast, but Sheena's screamed echoed in his ears.

Then he had her, his hand grasping her wrist as the hurtled towards the ground. He saw her hazel eyes, wide with fear, her black hair whipping across her pale face. Then he pulled himself closer to her so his arm wrapped around her waist. "Hold on!" he shouted and he felt her arms wrap around his neck instinctively.

His wings spread out in a shattering snap, lurching them. Sheena whimpered and buried her face into his neck, grasping him tighter. Lloyd tightened his arm around her waist as his wings caught the air and they curved, swinging them up in a single sweeping motion. Sheena cried out and Lloyd narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on flapping his wings, feeling his mana draining away, already weak from the fight and his injury. He closed his eyes and pumped his wings, surging upwards quickly. He looked up, his stomach dropping as he realized how far they had fallen. The sun's intense glow showering from behind the tower forced him to look away.

Lloyd panted, his body shaking with the effort to fly, his arm holding Sheena slipping ever so slightly, only causing the ninja to clutch on to him tighter. "Don't let me go." He heard her whisper, almost as if she was praying.

Lloyd gritted his teeth, "I won't. I promise." His entire body screamed out in agony as he forced himself higher, his wings flapping, endlessly. He felt as if he had no control over his body, the wings no longer belonging to him. The beats thundering in his ears, a constant thrum that seemed to moved him on.

"Lloyd!" he heard his name, a vague voice from somewhere up above. He felt the mana flickering and for a moment they stopped movement, hovering in the air. He closed his eyes reaching down inside of him for the last remnants of mana, feeling his wings burst to life again and pushed him up once more before flickering out and they dropped.

_No!_

Then hands gripped him and stopped, dangling in the air as he struggled against the blackness that threatened to consume him. Then he was being lifted, dragged over the edge. His grip tightened on Sheena as did hers. He wouldn't let her go, he couldn't now. Not now…

Blackness consumed him.

--

"Thank you, Lord Remiel."

Lloyd frowned, the voice sounding far off and distance, muffled by the darkness that surrounded him. It was thick and he struggled to move, but found himself fastened in place. _Sheena! _He looked around, but he was alone in the black nothingness. _No! He promised he wouldn't let go! He promised!_

"Sheena!" he cried out, his eyes snapping open. He tried to sit up, but something held him down and then he saw Raine gazing down at him, relief covering her haggard face. "Raine?" he blinked.

"I am so glad you are alright. You had us so worried." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

He then looked and saw Sheena's face pressed against his chest, her eyes closed, her arms still wrapped around his neck and he found he was still holding her. "W-wha-?

"You fainted from mana exhaustion, but you were close enough to the top for Kratos to grab you. Sheena must have fainted as well when you caught her." She smiled down at him, "You wouldn't let her go, even after you were up here."

He loosened his hold on the ninja, but kept his arm draped over her. He blinked then pushed himself up, but his arm buckled and remembered it was broken. Then Kratos reached over and steadied him. "Careful, Raine only healed the wound, the bone is still weak." Lloyd looked up at his father; find his father's face strangely pale, though it was expressionless as usual. His crimson eyes filled with relief

"Lloyd!" he glanced over and saw, Genis and Colette rushing over to him. The half-elf dropped to his knees, fretting. "Oh, Lloyd! I am so sorry it is all my fault, if only I had gotten out of the wa—" Lloyd shook his head.

"It is alright. I am fine, so don't worry about it." he gave a tired smile and the half-elf smiled back.

Colette was standing behind and Lloyd looked up at her and noticed that she was smiling, but her eyes were fastened on his arm draping over Sheena. She quickly caught his stare and smiled brighter. "I am glad you are okay." She bent down and gave him a small hug before pulling away.

Lloyd felt confused, but his attention was drawn when he felt Sheena stir, her head turning and then she blinked and opened her eyes. "I…" Lloyd found himself staring directly into her golden-brown eyes and she blushed and quickly pulled her arms away and stood up, Lloyd's arm slipping from her.

Everyone stood awkwardly for a moment, until Sheena turned to Genis, "Are you alright?"

Genis nodded, thanking her. Raine also thanked her, placing an arm around her brother's shoulders, gratitude evident in her eyes.

Kratos broke the silence by announcing they should descend the tower and decide where to go next. Colette moved off, following the Sage siblings and Kratos, vanishing on the warp pad. Lloyd pushed himself off the ground and turned to face Sheena.

The locked eyes, both remained silent, Lloyd felt something stir within the pit of his stomach as he watched her. Her hair falling loose from her ponytail, straddling across her shoulders in short strands. Her face was pale and streaked with dust, yet her eyes flashed as brightly as before.

"Sheena…" he whispered. He wanted to hold her again, afraid she would slip away as she almost did when he was carrying her. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this. It was strange...

Then she kissed him, her lips pressing against his and before he could respond she had pulled away again. He blinked, and saw her staring at him curiously before a small smile appeared. "Thank you."

She turned and walked to the warp pad, glancing at him as she vanished. He paused, and then followed, touching his mouth gently.

--

The air was stale. Everywhere, steam seemed to rise in hazy waves of the ground. From the shelter of the trees where they had taken cover, Lloyd stared out distantly through the heat, the Tower of Mana a wavering mirage in the distance.

Time had moved quickly since the Ranch. The journey, discovering his family, Kvar, meeting Colette, Genis, Raine and Sheena…

Sheena.

Lloyd blinked and fixed his eyes on a passing cloud. Behind him, he could hear Genis arguing with Raine about who should be cooking dinner. The wind whistled quietly through the trees, rustling the leaves and shaking the branches. Why had she kissed him? He wondered suddenly, remembering the slight pressure on his lips, how quickly she pulled back again, seeming as if it had never happened.

He shifted, sliding his boot over the grass and draped his arm over his knee. It was more than a thanks, he was sure. The strange way she had looked at him, her eyes flashing the way they had when he first saw her, mysteriously; hidden secrets and unspoken words behind them.

His stomach clenched again as he thought of her, then he shook his head. Why was he like this? He frowned, unsure of the queasiness that had taken hold of him. He glanced back over his shoulder towards the group. Raine and Genis were trying to settle the cooking argument in attempt of taking the cooking supplies. Kratos was busy setting a fire, placing wood and dry grass in a small ring of stones, ignoring the quarreling siblings. Sheena was leaning against a tree, an amused smile playing across his lips as she watched Raine smack Genis, finally forcing the young half-elf to give up. He turned reluctantly from the ninja and was surprised to see Colette staring at him.

He turned away as their eyes met, looking back out into the field, his face burning. The image of seeing Colette staring at him with his arm wrapped around Sheena replayed in his mind. Why had she been so upset? He had only saved her. It wasn't…

_Wasn't what?_ He asked himself. His chest tightened as he flushed brighter, answering his own question. Colette must have thought…? He shook his head again, trying to forget about the incident.

A sudden movement to his left caused him to jump slightly and he looked up to see Colette crouched next to him. "Hello, Lloyd."

He slowed his breathing, and gave an awkward smile, his jumbled thoughts still pressing against his head. "Hey."

"Are you okay? I mean your arm." Colette asked, worriedly, her blue eyes veiled by her bangs.

"Yeah, I will be okay. I can't feel it really so…"

"Oh right, I forgot. Sorry." She glanced down, a faint pink tinge showing through her hair hiding her face. "Is it scary? Not being able to feel?"

Lloyd looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, not being able to tell what you are touching. Whether the wind is blowing, or if it is cold… or hot." At that she glanced up, staring out into the field.

Lloyd watched her carefully, wondering what had brought this topic up, when he suddenly understood. Glancing away, he answered, "It used to be. But I was actually happy when it did."

He continued on, noticing Colette's questioning glance. "We were always being whipping and kicked around in the ranch. It hurt a lot. But once I stopped feeling, it didn't matter anymore." He furrowed his brow, "I always thought I was lucky. Many times I took punishments for the other prisoners, stepped in the way of the whips, because I didn't want them to suffer."

"I am sorry." Lloyd looked at her and shook his head.

"Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault. Besides it's in the past." Lloyd finished off bitterly.

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the noises of the campsite behind them. Lloyd lowered his head, "It gets easier. Trust me, though it is hard." He glanced over and saw Colette biting her lip. He reached over and pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him as she shook from a silent sob.

He lifted his head, resting his chin on her hair and from the corner of his eye he saw Sheena before she moved back into the shadow of the trees.

_What have I gotten into?_

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Christmas is coming up fast. Barely two weeks. Days just seem to fly by. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 17:**

It had been a little over a week and the company now approached Palmacosta. The road south had been exhausting, after a squabble with a crotchety old man at Hakonesia Peak, they managed to get by without purchasing a pass. After that things had only gotten worse. Multiple times they were ambushed by bandits when passing through the small bluff of trees at the base of the mountain. They were forced to remain on the main road.

More so, Lloyd was struggling between Sheena and Colette and his confusing emotions. He felt trapped, not knowing which path he was suppose to choose. He felt their eyes on him constantly; as they walk, when they camped, even when they fought, it was as if they were waiting for him to say something.

He found himself avoiding the women, spending more time with Genis and Kratos though they didn't help his situation. Genis was constantly teasing him about his predicament and his father said nothing at all.

Lloyd found himself sighing and he looked up at the city. Palmacosta the largest city in Sylvarant rested peacefully on the shoreline. A sense of anticipation and excitement welled up in him. All the towns he had seen so far were on a much small scale to the port city. He glanced over to the others and found both Genis and Colette wide-eyed and gaping.

The buildings rose up on either side of the streets, the smell of salt and water filled the air. Lloyd heard the waves lapping against the stone walls structured above the water. He wondered why they would build the entire city upon the water and asked Raine.

"That is a very good question, Lloyd. I believe that development of the city led extension out upon the water, rather on land because businesses relied on the importing and exporting of goods by ships. Expanding on land would prove to be less economical for capitalist and bring in a lower profit."

Raine motioned towards the large ships anchored near the end of the city. "Also, Palmacosta defense for the Desians relies on entry into the city. Since the Desians have no ships and there is only one entry into the city, it can easily be defended and they can still receive goods from across the sea."

Lloyd sighed as Raine continued on about the layout of the buildings and docking, reconsidering his decision to ask her. He turned his attention to the people passing by. Though Palmacosta was a much more advanced city than the smaller towns and villages they had passed, its people didn't seem to be faring much better.

Water sloshed as they passed over the bridge, the sound reverberating off the stones. The streets were bustling as people were making their way to the merchant stalls down by the docks. They were headed to the Government building to acquire some book that held the location of the seals, he couldn't recall the name. As of now, no one had any idea where the next seal might be and Raine was determined that the book would hold the answer. However, the way Raine's eyes gleamed as she mentioned it, led him to believe it was another reason as well.

Lloyd was staring blankly ahead as he followed the others through the street when he caught a glance of a group of people huddled outside the Government building.

"It was sure lucky that the Governor-General handed over his families treasure so willingly." A tall, slim woman spoke, chuckling.

"Yes, but what are we going to do with it." a shorter, stockier man, rubbed his head with puzzlement.

Another man punched him in the arm, "We will sell it. That old coot on Hakonesia Peak will give a fortunate for this."

Lloyd stopped for a moment, frowning at what they had said. A family treasure… It was obvious that they had fooled the owner into giving it to them. Then suddenly the older of the two young men glanced up and locked eyes with Lloyd and they narrowed. "Hey, what are you staring at, kid? Get lost!" he boasted out, taking a step forward.

Blinking, Lloyd was between amusement and annoyance. It was obvious this guy thought he was more than he was and figure he could shove his weight around. For a second Lloyd considered retorting, but then he noticed Kratos watching him as well as the others. It wasn't worth.

He heard the man call out at him, boasting, but he ignored it. After he caught up with the others, they entered the Government building. It was spacious, a large room, fitted with an arrangement of tables throughout the room. A set of stairs to the right was blocked off by a soldier. Thick pillars ascended to the roof, supporting the domed ceiling. Light filtered through the large windows, flickering as they walked through them and approached a man sitting at the far end of the room.

The man looked up from a pile of papers. He was middle-aged, his golden hair and beard streaked with grey. "May I help you?"

Lloyd glanced to the side and spotted a young girl peaking over the top of the table next to the man, her eyes watching them curiously. He turned back to the man as Raine spoke.

"Good evening, Governor-General. We were wondering if we could have a moment of your time."

"Yes, of course. What is it that you need?" he placed his pen down and leaned back in his chair.

Raine began asking about the book when a younger man entered from a side door, carrying a stack of papers. As Raine mentioned the Colette being the Chosen, he froze in mid-step, looking surprised. "Governor-General Dorr…"

"Yes, I know." The elder man acknowledged. Lloyd looked warily at the man's now hardened face. Something was wrong.

"The Chosen has already passed through here. How dare you claim that title? Guards arrest them!"

Lloyd growled and spun along with Kratos as soldiers burst through the door, spears in hand. He was not going to let Colette get hurt. Sheena appeared suddenly at his side with her cards in hand.

"Lloyd!" Colette called and backed away from the enraged Governor-General when she stumbled over a chair and collapsed the floor, bringing the chair with her. She cried out as she struck the ground and suddenly her wings burst from her back in a brilliant flash, spreading wide.

"Look, Daddy! Angel wings!" the little girl exclaimed quickly. Lloyd stopped from withdrawing his swords and hurried to Colette's side, helping her off the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled at him. Lloyd wasn't convinced, but he let the matter drop as Dorr and the other man, apparently his assistant attempted to explain their actions.

"Just a few minutes ago, the Chosen's group approached us asking for the same Book of Regeneration. We had heard news of that the Chosen's journey had commenced and just assumed..."

"How could you humans be so stup—?" Genis accusation was cut off as Raine cuffed him across the head. She glared at her younger brother and he immediately closed his mouth and looked away guiltily.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was mulling over what Dorr had just said and a scowl spread on his face. Abruptly he turned and rushed out of the door, ignoring Colette's questioning call. He knew exactly who the Governor-General had been speaking of.

Nimbly, he darted through the crowds and came to a stop at where he had spotted the group from earlier. They were gone, but Lloyd figured that they would be heading for the entrance. Once again he took off at a run, dodging people. For a moment he nearly brought his wings in frustration because he wanted to move faster, but stopped himself at the last moment.

He had reached the bridge when he spotted them walking past the inn. He smirked and pushed his way through a couple of people, flanking the imposters. Then suddenly he appeared right before them and the boastful man ran in to him and stumbled back. "Hey! Watch—it's you!" he spat.

Lloyd stared at him blankly. They were of nearly the same height, but the man was obviously heavier. His thick arms and broad chest scaled down his own, but it didn't deter Lloyd.

"You should watch were you are going, kid." The man growled. Lloyd narrowed his eyes. This guy couldn't be much older than him, in fact he appeared younger.

"I am afraid you are mistaken. It was you who walked into me." Lloyd spoke darkly. He let a smirk play on his lips as he watched the man's complexion darkened. Must have struck a nerve, he thought, that was good.

"Look you better run along like a good boy before I lose my temper." Behind the man, his companions looked uneasy at the two men.

Lloyd glanced over at them and for the first time noticed the small girl holding the book. She must have been the one who was posing as Colette, shifting his attention back to the man in front of him, he shrugged, "And if I don't?"

"Then I will just have to teach you a lesson." He growled and stepped forward.

Lloyd smirked, but didn't move. Suddenly the man lunged forward swinging his fist. Lloyd leaned to the side then ducked as another punch sailed over his head and sidestepped so he was standing behind him. "You are going to have to do better than that."

The man spun around, snarling like an animal. He rushed forward, swinging his arm and Lloyd caught it with two hands next to his face. Disgust replaced his earlier cockiness and he whipped the man around and threw him to the ground. "Now, I think it would be best if you return the book to Governor-General Dorr."

The young girl gasped and hugged the book closer, while the tall one glared. "Why should we, it was given to the Chosen for her Journey. You have no right to demand anything from us." She placed herself before him, though she kept a distance, glancing at her companion on the ground.

Lloyd straightened, ignoring the older woman. He saw Colette and Kratos approaching over the bridge, Raine, Genis and Sheena close behind. "You are not the Chosen's group." He turned his gaze on the imposters and to the man struggling up from the ground. "Now return the book."

"You are going to pay for that." A growled response came from behind him and Lloyd heard the man coming at him drawing a sword. Lloyd didn't hold back. Spinning quickly, he brought his arm back and slammed it into that man's face as the man raised his weapon; a crunch and grunt telling him that he successful broke his nose.

"Lloyd, stop!" Colette's voice called out behind him and lowered his arm, staring down at the bleeding man. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Lloyd nodded, but inwardly he couldn't understand how she could really be that forgiving. Instead he stepped over the man and approached the girl and held out his hand. "The book."

Wordlessly she handed it to him, her eyes lowered and fearful. By now people in the street had stopped and were whispering among themselves, but none wanted to get involved. The taller woman scoffed and crossed her arms while the younger man attempted to help his older brother off the ground. Lloyd nodded his head in thanks and walked back, handing the book to Colette. "Sorry about the fight."

--

Lloyd laid on his bed staring out the window at the stars. Colette was upset with him. She hadn't liked the way he had fought with the imposters, and though she had forgiven him, he could tell she disappointed.

He brushed a hand through his thick hair, before letting it fall back. Normally he didn't take part in violence either, he had seen more than enough of it when he was in the ranch. But the idea of people pretending to be the Chosen was more than he could swallow. The abused and tainted the title while Colette suffered the consequences.

He glanced over to where Kratos lay sleeping on the bed next to him. His father… he still didn't understand why he had wings and Kratos didn't. He wasn't even sure how he got them. Was him having wings also why their ages didn't coincide?

He sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He watched as he father stirred slightly in his sleep, his face turned towards the wall. He had stopped asking Kratos about these questions since he seemed to avoid them.

It hurt him that he wasn't willing to trust him with the truth, but he was happy to simply be with his dad. He reached for the locket, fingering it as he recalled the moment where Kratos gave it to him.

There was something missing, Lloyd knew. It wasn't until now he had had time to think back to his kidnapping and Yuan's words. He hadn't ever mentioned the Renegade leader to anyone, not even Kratos. He wasn't sure why, but it may be because this man knew something about his father.

He wanted to know what Yuan had to tell him, but at the same time, meeting the man was dangerous, considering his actions from before. Not that it mattered much, considering he wasn't sure where he could find the man.

Lloyd got up and walked to the window, leaning on the sill distractedly as he stared out at the docks. The ships in the dockyard were tall shadows, their masts stretching up in the darkness. The quiet slur of the water and the groaning ships as they rolled on the tide was a constant rhythm and Lloyd found himself strangely relaxed.

It seemed so long ago since he escaped from the ranch. How his life had changed from the split-second decision. He thought of the people still stuck in that prison, guilt washing over him. They would be punished for his escape, it had happened before from another attempt. He remembered the young girl he had taken the whipping for and gritted his teeth. He would go back; he would go back for them.

He lifted his gaze and stared at the stars. He missed her. Lai. But she was gone.

Blinking, Lloyd realized how little he knew of the girl. He didn't even know her age.

He remembered the moment when she removed her exsphere in order to save him and recalled what happened to his own mother. Did that mean…?

Closing his eyes, he fought off the memory. He hoped the Desians had killed her quickly. He couldn't bear to have her suffer like that. Lloyd watched as a star fell across the sky, and he smiled weakly. Lai always told him falling stars were angels falling to watch over someone. He wondered what she would say if she knew he was one.

Behind him, Kratos shifted on the bed again and he turned around, watching his father in the darkness. Maybe he should try and rest, even if he couldn't sleep. Soundlessly, Lloyd returned to his bed and laid down closing his eyes.

--

There are a lot of dangerous things in the world. Some are natural, nature's own powers working to preserve its existence; others man made, created to destroy and protect; the instinct to survive and live, such as the animals and creatures that live in the world; and man itself, perhaps the most destructive and power hungry creature that ever existed, even threatening its own existence in order to gain more. Lloyd knew them all through experience and had managed to ways to avoid and protect against them to some extent. However, as of now, Lloyd discovered a new threat. Something more dangerous than anything else he had ever witnessed.

Women.

Within the ranch, Lloyd had never understood the complicities of women. Everyone was treated alike and he had avoided most people after Lai had disappeared. Ranch woman, tended to leave him alone, considering him a child still and not many of the younger prisoners survived long enough for him to grow attached.

So when Lloyd first began to notice the shy glances and blushing from the young Chosen earlier on their journey, he hadn't known what it meant. Even after he began to feel affection and the need to protect Colette, Lloyd consider it to be nothing more than a brotherly and sisterly connection, similar to what he had with Lai.

But then Sheena came along and once again he was caught with unexplainable emotions. Both girls seemed to catch his attention and draw him in, first one and then the other. Certain things would set him off, like when Colette laughed and smiled shyly at him. He always felt the need to protect her from everything, but not because she was the Chosen. He didn't want her to ever get hurt. Her kindness and affection toward everyone and everything couldn't help but make him smile in turn.

Sheena was different. She was much more complicated. Since the first night he spotted her, she had been an enigma to him. She was withdrawn, knowing secrets that she would never reveal. She was vulnerable, yet strong. He both respected and sympathized her because though she was determined, she appeared to regret everything she did.

Lloyd had never been able to figure out what all these feelings meant until that day. The day Sheena kissed him.

It had been quick; a fleeting action that may not even have happened, yet Lloyd finally understood, regardless. At first Lloyd had forced the frightening aspect away as soon as it revealed itself, up on the Tower of Mana; however, when Colette spoke with him afterwards, it had come rushing back in full force. Unknowingly, he had led himself into a trap that could not easily be escaped.

Lloyd could feel the intense gazes from both girls as they waited in the inn lobby and he kept his eyes averted. The group was currently waiting on Raine who was paying the innkeeper.

Frankly, Lloyd would originally be content to ignore the problem and avoid it as he did with most dangerous situations. But occasionally, a situation comes and it can't be ignored, but only met head on. Lloyd figured that this was one of those moments, but in all honesty he had no idea where to start. So he did what he was best at and remained silent.

Upon leaving the inn, Lloyd found himself once again avoiding the girls. Sheena seemed withdrawn, not meeting his gaze. Perhaps she was regretting that moment on the Tower. Colette had wandered back to talk with Raine, who was trying to decipher the angelic text in the Book of Regeneration. Genis walked up beside him. "How many more seals do you think there are?"

Lloyd relieved for a distraction shrugged, "I am not sure, but there can't be too many more." He found himself glancing back to Colette. She already couldn't eat, sleep or feel. If he was right, she would lose her voice next like he did. He frowned; he didn't understand how he could have experienced the same reactions as she did. He was never blessed by an angel or granted their gifts. It just gradually happened.

Yet… He paused, every time he lost something it seemed he was under stress. Being in the ranch forced him to work hard and it usually happened shortly after he received any punishment. He recalled when he started losing his voice, it was after falling from the cliff and then he lost it completely when fighting the wolves.

Perhaps that is how it worked with Colette…

"Lloyd?" Genis voice caused him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry what is it?"

Genis grabbed his arm and pointed worriedly, "Desians are coming." Lloyd looked up quickly and saw the familiar helmet's and uniforms of the half-elves. What were Desians doing in Palmacosta?

Already Kratos was moving back to them, "Genis and Sheena, I want you two to take Lloyd and find a way to get him out of the city." Lloyd kept his eyes fastened on the approaching soldiers. "The Chosen, Raine and I still need to gather supplies, but I don't want to risk them knowing you are here. We don't know whether Forcystus had informed other ranches of your escape."

Lloyd was surprised at Kratos' sudden concern, but had little time to linger on it as Sheena grabbed his arm and pulled him into the crowd, Genis right behind him. Before he knew it, he found himself in a back alley, behind the inn. It took him a moment before he realized Sheena was still holding his arm and he snatched it away involuntarily.

Sheena gave him a peculiar look, when Genis spoke, "So how do we get past them?"

"We will wait till they pass the inn and will slip into the crowd." Sheena replied, watching the Desians from the shadows. Lloyd stood back away from the opening next to Genis. He didn't want to have to run, but he also didn't want endanger the city either. If the Desians discovered he was here, they might accuse the Palmacosta Government for hiding him.

Now he was over speculating, it was possible that the Desians didn't even know who he was and that they were here for another reason entirely. But he didn't want to take any chances.

"Lloyd, let's go. They've gone past." Sheena hissed and ran out into the street. Lloyd nodded and darted after Sheena, Genis close behind him. For a moment the sunlight blinded him and he squinted against the brightness. He should have stopped, should have waited till his vision cleared, but at moments instinct overrides logic.

The impact threw him to the ground and he grunted as his head struck the cobbled street. He looked up and paled as he saw the shadow of a Desian standing over him.

**Once again, sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Please Review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Review Reply:**

**Bethany: **I have a lot of people asking for Sheena and Lloyd to get together, but also some Colette fans too. Not sure where it will go, but I will keep it in mind. As for Kratos' secret… I am afraid you will have to wait and see. Sorry, but I don't want to give anything away. Thanks for reviewing.

**I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed too!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 18:**

"Watch it scum!" he Desian snarled, straightening, shadows falling across his lower face. "Oh, its you, perfect." The Desian stepped forward, but Lloyd scrambled to his feet, backing away quickly.

Suddenly a woman's voice rose from the crowd. "Hey, leave him alone you filthy Desian." Then suddenly a rock whistled through the air and struck the half-elf on the helmet causing him to growl.

Lloyd looked up sharply in the direction of the voice and saw a young woman, gripping another stone in her hand. A group of people standing next to her with frowns on their faces.

However, the Desian pointed at him, ignoring the woman, his other hand grabbing the hilt of his sword. "You're Lloyd, the Iselia Ranch escapee. You are under arrest."

Eyes widening, Lloyd stepped back, glancing around for Sheena or Genis. Where were they? He watched horrified as the Desian pulled loose the sword, advancing. Behind him he heard the people whispering, no longer as certain of what they were dealing with.

His hands fell to his own swords, but there were too many people around and he didn't want to hurt them by mistake and he didn't want to kill him in the city where the people would get blamed, but if he was left with no choice…

The Desian halted when Lloyd's hand dropped to his swords and he scowled. "Are you going to fight?" he asked, tauntingly.

Again Lloyd remained silent, feeling closed in with the crowd of people watching. They were fearful, yet curious and Lloyd felt as if he was being observed like some sport. He listened for the young woman who had shouted out before, but didn't hear anything but mutterings and whispers.

The Desian smirked, taking Lloyd's silence as defiance. He glanced sideways quickly, still smiling. Lloyd involuntarily followed the gaze and saw a child, a young girl. Before anyone could speak or move, the Desian had grabbed the girl and shoved the sword up against her throat.

In an instance the crowd broke in to an uproar and would have surged forward if the Desian hadn't caused the girl to cry out after squeeze her arm painfully. "Now, if you want this child to live, you will hand over the ranch prisoner."

Lloyd froze eyes on the child then on the Desian. The people murmured uncertainly. A few cast hostile glares in his direction. The girl was whimpering as the sword hovered over her neck. She seemed to stare directly at Lloyd.

Where were the others? Genis had been right behind him, what happened to them. And Sheena, she had told him the Desians had passed, yet he had only been a second behind her. Wouldn't she have seen him?

The Desian caused the girl to cry out again and Lloyd frowned. His mind was shouting at him to run, that if he were to be caught, he would be taken back to the ranch, but his body seemed detached from his mind and silently unbuckled his swords, dropping them on the ground, eyes never leaving the girl.

She was too young, just like he had been. A child who had his life stolen from him in mere seconds; He wasn't about to allow that to happen to her. Not when it was his fault.

He walked towards them. It was silent, but the blood pounding in his ears was immense. Once he was within reach, the Desian shoved the girl away and pressed the sword against Lloyd's chest. "If you even try to run, I will slash your leg and drag you." He snarled, shoving him around and heading towards the entrance of the city.

Lloyd was numb, walking as if in a daze. He saw the people's faces as he passed them, some hostile, others sympathetic. He noticed the Desian lifting a small black box, a radio of some kind and muttered something into it.

He was going back. After everything he had gone through and survived, he never thought he would have been taken like this. He had surrendered, his swords abandoned on the street and another pressing against the middle of his back. He still couldn't understand where Sheena and Genis had gone. Had they abandoned him? But why?

They were outside the city now, he realized suddenly. "Stop." The Desian ordered him. The sound of waves surging on the beach reached his ears, the wind whistling through the piers and docks bringing with it the smell and taste of salt. He was spun around abruptly. The Desian grabbed his wrists, and produced a rope.

Lloyd suddenly realized that the half-elf's sword was sheathed. Instantly Lloyd snapped out of his stupor and slammed his knee into the Desian's stomach causing him to double over. Twisting, Lloyd swung his partially bound hands into the Desians head, helmet flying off and he collapsed to the ground.

Then he ran.

--

He could hear them, moving through the trees and underbrush. Lights flickered in and out of the foliage like glittering eyes, seeking him out. He didn't move, pressed against the bark of the tree, eyes dark and malevolent, yet fearful. He was defenseless and as far as he knew, over twenty were moving around below him.

His muscles ached, begging and pleading to relax, taut and strained from remaining motionless for so long. The silence was a curse, creating a tomb-like effect on the forest, every sound enhanced and threatening to reveal his presence to those who hunted him.

He knew nothing of the others; his friends… his father. It would be too dangerous for them to try and approach him, and that was with the belief they knew where he was.

Betrayed.

The word echoed in his mind. It was the only explanation to what had happened in Palmacosta. But he didn't know the reason for it?

His foot slipped slightly and he tensed a new as the slight scrape seemed to rasp out an alert. But below him the hunters continued unaware of him. They hadn't heard him.

From his perch, he eyed a single Desian passing directly beneath his tree, carrying a lantern of some sort. As he passed, Lloyd painfully inched his way from the trunk, placing his feet carefully on the thick branch. He needed to get away from them and make his way back. But back where?

For a moment he hesitated, frozen in mid-step as he considered his options. Was it wise to return to the city? Desians could be searching for him there too. And there was still the question of whether he could still trust his colleagues. Maybe Kratos…

Unknowingly he nodded. He would find dad. If there was one person who he could trust, it was him, even if he was hiding something.

Suddenly light flooded the branches he stood on and he instinctively jumped out of the way. However, the action caused the branch to shake and he heard the shout. He reached the above him, grasping a thin limb and swung to the ground. Then he was running again.

Adrenaline pumped through his body, leaves, trees and branches whipped around him as he pushed through the forest. His eyes keen and sharp helped him dodge objects, his ears picking up the shouts from behind and to the side. He was like an animal, surviving on instinct rather like logic. He was breaking apart, he could feel it in the dim mentality that he still grasped and it pushed him to run faster.

--

_He flinched as the whip struck him across the face, the blow throwing him to the ground. It fell over and over. He begged, cried, but the Desians were relentless. He was being punished. His small body pulled itself into a ball, arms protecting his face and head as the whip continued to fall. _

_Then the kicks came, cutting deep into his side forcing him to cry out harder and louder. He screamed for Lai, but he was alone in his cell with the Desians and their laughter answered his pleas. Blood filled his mouth and he coughed as he cried, choking as air was knocked from his lungs. _

_Suddenly it stopped. His hands limp on the ground, breathing shaky and ragged as it struggled passed his bloody mouth. A boot had caught him lower jaw and another on the brow. Blood streamed from his bloody and torn back, dark shapes of bruises already began to show on his small frail body. _

_He opened his eyes, not daring to move, but he was alone. The sound of the cell shutting caused him to cry from relief and pain. He caught sight of a tall Desian, the leader watching him impassively from beyond the bars. Fear filled his eyes, but he didn't look away as the Forcystus spoke. "Let that be a lesson for disobeying." His voice was cold and harsh and he shrank from it. _

_Tears mixed with blood as it slid across his face. The Desian Leader turned, leaving. _

_Forcing himself from the floor, he managed to drag himself to the furthest corner of the cell, his teeth cutting into his lip as he bit it to keep fro, crying out. He huddled against the walls, eyes staring out fearfully beyond the bars, flinching at the sounds above him and from the occasionally hum of machines. The blood hardened, drying on his face, hands, hair, and what was left of his clothes. One of his eyes was half-swollen, but his other remained fixed on the closed door. _

_"Lai…" he whispered out. Only silence answered him. His small, injured body throbbed in pain. Lloyd cried himself to sleep. _

--

A hand shot out of the darkness and Lloyd whirled at the last second, but the momentum carried him over and he slammed him into a tree, striking his head. He breathed heavily, blinking to clear his vision. Suddenly a boneless lethargy flowed through him and he let himself lie on the ground, half-hidden in the plants.

His heart was pounding, flooding his ears with the constant throbbing leaving him deaf to his surroundings. A shadow passed over him and felt panic overwhelm him and at once he made to move when a face appeared before his eyes.

"Lloyd…" Kratos grabbed him, throwing Lloyd's arm over his shoulder and hefted him. Lights danced through the trees, shadows stretching like fingers, reaching to grab at him.

"Dad?" But Kratos ignored the question and they were moving again through the trees quickly. Much quicker than they should have been able to, but Lloyd didn't think of that. His hand gripped Kratos tighter, fearful that at any moment he may disappear.

The Desians vanished behind them as they emerged from the forest, but even then Kratos didn't slow. Half carried, half dragged; Lloyd stumbled as he father swiftly cut across the open grassland. Suddenly the others were their running alongside. Lloyd caught sight of Genis and Sheena and he clutched his father fearfully, but then realized that he must have been wrong about the betrayal or they wouldn't be here.

It was then he blacked out.

--

It was still dark when Lloyd woke. It was silent, save for the hum of insects rising and falling around him. He lifted his head, sliding his arm beneath him for support. Trees rose up around him, dark and forbidding, yet comforting with their impenetrable covering.

Lloyd blinked as he tried to recall where he was, when the memories came back. He had been running, the Desians chasing him when Kratos found him. He stared into the darkness for a moment, pushing himself into a sitting position.

His eyes fell on the sleeping forms of the others. He made out Colette's small form, lying next to Raine and Genis. Sheena was a few feet away from the others and the small fox like animal curled up near her neck. He saw its eyes watching him as he moved, but it didn't move.

Kratos was no where to be seen and for a moment and Lloyd nearly panicked. Had something happened to him? Did he get caught trying to save him?

But his anxieties washed away as a slight noise caught his attention and Kratos stepped out of the shadows, wiping blood from his sword. After a moment, the mercenary looked up and saw Lloyd and relief washed over his face.

"I am glad you're awake." He spoke quietly, sheathing his sword as he came over to sit beside him.

"What were you doing?" Lloyd asked, keeping his voice low as well.

"Making sure that the Desians keep their distance." He replied simply and Lloyd guessed the blood answered the how. "What happened?"

Lloyd glanced down. He told how the Desian threatened the girl and that he had willingly surrendered, not wanting to endanger the people. Kratos remained silent as he continued on how he had escaped and hid in the forest. He fell silent, remembering.

After a moment he spoke up, "What happened to Sheena and Genis? Why didn't they try and help?" he tried to keep the hurt and accusation from his voice but it was hard.

"From what they told they told me, they were ambushed as well." Lloyd's eyes widened. "After Sheena rushed out, the Desians moved in between her and you. One went for you and another struck her from behind. Genis was ambushed after you left, a couple moving in behind the buildings." Kratos told him.

"But how did they know I was even there?" Guilt washed over him for thinking that they had abandoned him.

Kratos shook his head, staring off at something in the darkness. "I'm not sure, but I assume your likeness has been shown throughout the cities and someone recognized you and alerted the ranch as soon as we entered Palmacosta."

Lloyd nodded, understanding. It hurt to know that people were inclined to assist the Desians when the clearly knew what they were capable of. He remembered the young woman who had spoken out, wondering if she had been silenced, or whether she had lost confidence.

"You should try and rest, even if you don't sleep. You struck your head fairly hard." Kratos gently placed his head on his head, causing Lloyd to smile. "You shouldn't have dodged me, but it is understandable why you did."

Lloyd gave him a skeptical look and Kratos smiled slightly. It had been a while since he last saw Kratos smile, and he grinned. Leaning over he placed his head against Kratos' shoulder, reveling in the momentary silence and protection the older man offered him. "Thanks, dad."

Kratos stiffened beneath him for a moment then slowly placed a hand around his shoulders in a hug. "You welcome." Gently he released him and stood up. "Now get some rest, I am going to check our surroundings again."

"Aren't you tired, dad? I can keep wat—" but he was cut off by a shake of his head and a stern glare.

"I will be fine." Then he turned and disappeared into the trees. Lloyd stared after him for a moment before lying back down, hands folded behind his head and he stared up through the canopy, a few stars peeking through the leaves, waiting for dawn.

**Here is the update! **

**I can't believe how cold it is outside… it is like minus forty with the wind chill. Oh well, gives me an excuse to stay in and write. Merry Christmas!**

**Till next time. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, Christmas is over and the New Year is beginning. Hopefully I can get back into routine and update more often. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 19: **

"No, we can't just abandon Palmacosta!" Colette cried out frustrated clenching her fists.

Lloyd looked away guiltily, his hand absently resting on Noishe's head the other on his swords that Kratos had somehow managed to retrieve from the city. They stood in the shadow of the House of Salvation, sheltered from the hot summer sun. Lloyd gaze landed on the trees, noting how the greens were fading away to browns and yellows. Autumn would be fast approaching.

"Colette, you need to be reasonable. It would be dangerous to return to Palmacosta and—" Raine started.

"But it is our fault that the Desians are attacking, and we can't leave all those people." She said determinedly.

Lloyd ground his teeth. It was _his_ fault, not theirs. If he hadn't escaped from the ranch and joined their group, the city wouldn't have been in danger. He remembered seeing the little girl threatened by the Desian and he scowled. He knew what he had to do, whether with the others or on his own, he wasn't sure.

Raine sighed, glancing at Kratos for some help, but the mercenary remain silent. Genis was shuffling uncertainly, torn between his sister and Colette, knowing both was right.

The professor then turned her gaze on him. He held it, not buckling under the intensity. "I am certain that you agree with Colette on this, am I right?" she asked.

Lloyd didn't answer right away. He was going back, regardless of what everyone else did. Perhaps his eyes showed that because Raine sighed, shaking her head. He answered anyway. "Do not concern yourself with my opinion."

Kratos gave him a harsh glare, but he ignored it and turned his eyes away again. He wondered briefly what he was actually doing. He thought back to everything that had happened. Escaping the ranch, originally it was his entire life, finding a way to get out and find his family. He frowned. Now everything had changed. He know longer had a definite plan or goal. Sure he was traveling with the Chosen to help regenerate the world, but what then?

"Lloyd, may I speak with you?" looking up he saw Kratos eyeing him carefully. He hesitated, noticing the glances from the others, and then he nodded.

Kratos moved past him, walking away from the House of Salvation towards a small bluff of trees. Lloyd walked beside him, Noishe padding at his heels, tongue lolling as he panted. The silence between them was as heavy and thick as the air around them. Lloyd's eyes were fastened on his father, for the first actually taking him in.

The stoic man was stiff, tense with his hand resting on the hilt of his blade. Lloyd found himself wondering what ordeals his father must have gone through to make him so. Lloyd knew that he acted withdrawn, yet he had been his entire life since Lai…

"You are going back."

Lloyd blinked, meeting his father's glare. Normally, Lloyd would have bulked, but he was determined not to this time. "Yes."

Kratos' face hardened, but he remained silent. The trees above them rustled as the wind whistled through the branches. Noishe whined at the silence, shifting anxiously as he sat between the two men. "Are you going regardless of the other's decisions?"

"Yes."

"Lloyd." Kratos face contorted a mixture between frustration and sadness, though it was barely visible. It something Lloyd had never seen from his father. "Kratos stepped forward, gripping his shoulder. "It isn't your fault. You don't need to do this." Lloyd caught anxiety in his voice and felt guilt rip at his insides again.

"Yes, I do. Those people are taking the punishment for my actions." He spoke quietly, "I was the one who escaped the ranch, not them."

Kratos let his hand fall from his shoulder. Lloyd studied his father's face for a moment longer, then closed his eyes and released his wings in a torrent of mana. His aqua wings flared out behind him, spreading wide before folding back to flap gently. Kratos' eyes widened briefly, and then his shock replaced with a pang of sadness. Lloyd caught it. "What is it?"

Kratos raised his head, looking as if he were to speak, then shook his head, "It is nothing." He gripped his sword, "But I am not allowing you to go alone."

Lloyd smiled, "Thanks dad."

--

As frustrating as it was, Lloyd remained in the air as he watched the others enter the city. Lloyd gritted his teeth angrily, turning his attention to plaza where the Desians had gathered the citizens. A small dais had been erected with the gallows rising up. The Desians had separated the people into small groups that they surrounded with Desians, swords in hand. A large red-headed figure stood upon the dais speaking out, though his words were lost in the roar of the wind.

He must be the Cardinal, Lloyd thought to himself, wishing that he could fly down and run his sword into the half-elf. But both Raine and Kratos had informed him that he should remain out of sight. If was seen, the Desians could use the people as hostages and force him to surrender again as before.

Lloyd kicked back with one foot, tilting him slightly before he pumped his wings smoothly sending him a few feet lower. Water droplet's gathered on his eyelashes and he blinked them clear. His breathing was shallow from the altitude, but he knew that any lower and there was a chance his brilliant wings would easily be seen.

He turned his attention to where Kratos and Sheena led the others among the deserted buildings. They were planning on having Kratos and Sheena cause a disturbance and lead a majority of the Desians on a chase. Then Lloyd would descend creating an even larger distraction while Raine, Genis and Colette helped the people escape. It was dangerous. Lloyd had counted just over a hundred Desians in the Plaza, many spell-casters too.

Lloyd was uneasy with allowing so many people seeing his wings since Colette also had them. It would cause for a lot of questions that he wouldn't be able to answer. Raine had decided that they would use a story that he was a guardian of the Chosen from heaven to bring judgment on the Desians. He didn't like it, but had agreed. He knew that many of the people would recognize him from before, but he guessed that it wouldn't matter if they believed the story.

He shook his head, refocusing on the people below him. Raine, Colette and Genis had just position themselves near the bridge, hidden. Kratos and Sheena dashed across and started attacking the closest Desians. Immediately an uproar of both people and Desians spread across the plaza.

Kratos and Sheena battled shortly, killing as many of the Desians as they could until the suddenly turned and bolted back across the bridge, stopping to engage them again at the edge. The bridge was littered with bodies as Kratos' sword lashed out like a whip and Sheena struck at them with her cards, hands and feet. Then they were gone, flying through the streets, Desians rushing after them. It was then the other three leapt from the hiding place and rushed forward. Genis let lose a magic attack, fireballs streaming at the wall of Desians left guarding the bridge. Colette's charkams flew through the air, decapitating multiple soldiers as Raine ran forward, bashing her staff across the few remaining.

Lloyd then pinned his wings to his back and dove towards the city below. Screams and shouts rose rushed to meet him, almost causing him to stagger from the intensity. About ten feet from the ground, his wings snapped out and he swooped up, hearing shouts and gasps from people below.

He whipped his swords out brandishing them as he rushed towards the infuriated Cardinal. "Die Desians!!" his voice rang out.

The half-elf's eyes widen before he whipped out his sword, blocking Lloyd's attack. The clashing of metal rang out, the collision jarred Lloyd and his arms went numb for a moment, but his momentum carried him past the shocked half-elf.

"How dare you attack Lord Maginus?" Lloyd heard Desian soldiers shout at him as they rushed to their leader. Spell casters slammed their staffs to the ground, preparing spells, mana choking the air as it whirl-pooled around them.

Lloyd, flared his wings, and kicked out with his feet, spinning him around. With a massive surge of his wings, he flew forward, ramming his swords into one of the half-elves. Ripping the swords lose, he swung his leg, turning him and he lashed out with his swords, decapitating two others.

"An-an-an angel!" Maginus sputtered. "What is the meaning of this?" he cried fervently, holding his massive shield and sword before him defensively.

Lloyd scowled, hovering in midair. "I am a guardian of the Chosen. I bring death to those who wish her harm." Blood dripped from his swords, splattering on the ground. He caught sight of Raine and Colette, fighting of the Desians as the pressed around them, Genis behind, desperately trying to cast a spell. Growling he landed then shoved off the ground and rushed towards them.

The Palmacosta people cried out is fear as he passed over them. He landed on amid a group of Desians startling them. The sun had begun to fall behind the building as his wings cast a haunting look on his face. He looked down to see bodies of people who had tried to escape, blood seeping from their wounds. He snarled "You bastards will die for what you have done."

His swords sang through the air, ripping through flesh as he slashed and thrust at them. Blood sprayed across his face and clothes but he paid little attention to it. He turned, stabbing a Desian just as he was going to attack him.

"Lloyd!" Colette's voice called out, and he lifted his head to see Colette and Raine being surrounded even more, pressed back against the bridge. Many of the hostages had fled, but some of the men had taken up weapons from the ground and were futilely defending themselves. Lloyd was about to leapt up into the air when a hand grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground.

A foot kicked him in the gut and he swung out with his sword causing the figure to jump back. "You pathetic inferior being! How did you become an angel? You are that little worm from Forcystus' Ranch." Maginus loomed over and Lloyd snarled, lashing out with his sword again.

"I don't have to answer to you Desian!" Lloyd stumbled to his feet, glancing at the other Desians encircling him. His wings beating rapidly as his anger intensified. He listened, hearing Colette's voice call for him again.

Maginus stabbed at him suddenly, his massive sword thrumming through the air. Lloyd lifted his sword to deflect it, but it caught his left arm, leaving a large, gaping gash. He smirked, "That didn't hurt, Desian. Better try again." He taunted, hoping the Cardinal would become careless. Lloyd wasn't sure if he could best the large man, even with his extra strength.

Maginus spat, "You blasted vermin! You shall feel my blade sink into your chest when I am done." He rushed forward, swinging his massive weapon wildly. Lloyd ducked and dodged in a circle around the red-headed half-elf. He cursed the Desians that caged him in the circle their swords drawn to make sure he couldn't escape. Colette screamed just as Maginus swung down. Lloyd leapt up as the sword struck the cobbled ground in a burst of sparks and placed his feet on the Cardinal's arm, pushing himself into the air. "This isn't over!" he snarled down at him.

Maginus howled in rage, but Lloyd ignored him. He dove down, driving his sword into the Desian about to attack Colette using the other to strike another down. "Lloyd!" Colette cried out in relief.

She was drenched in blood, large gashes layering her arms and hands where she caught her charkams in desperation. Genis wasn't much better off, large scratches on his legs and chest bled. Raine was lying unconscious on the ground behind her and Genis, a large gash on her forehead.

He looked around for Kratos and Sheena but they were nowhere to be seen. "Look out!" Colette pointed behind him and he spun, a sword grazing his cheek. He stabbed the Desian instantly. Fatigue plagued him suddenly and he was aware of the large wound on his arm Maginus dealt him.

He fought off the Desians as Genis went to try and revive his sister and Colette quickly applied an apple gel to her wounds. Then suddenly Maginus was a top of him, howling like a madman. Lloyd blanched and blocked a string of attacks, each stronger than the last.

He clashed his swords against the Cardinal's then used his wings to shove the large man back, causing him to stumble. Lloyd then lunged forward, switching to offensive. Maginus snarled slamming his shield into Lloyd, striking his head. He staggered back, blood dripping into eyes. He wiped his hand sloppily, clearing his vision.

"Grab him!" Maginus called out and Lloyd suddenly felt hands grab him from behind. He struggled as they forced him to the ground, wrestling his swords from his hands. He growled and ripped his hand lose and slugged one across the head, his knuckles splitting open as they struck the helmet. He kicked out with his feet, fighting tooth and nail. Blood blocked his vision and he snarled like an animal.

Something struck his back hard, causing him to grunt. Then another set of hands grabbed his free arm and forced it behind him, shoving to him ground.

"Lloyd!" He thought he heard Kratos' voice, but wasn't sure because Maginus had started laughing, holding his sword an inch from his neck.

**Review Please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ugh… school. But I guess it is unavoidable. Well, anyway, here is the update for the evil cliffhanger I left you with. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 20:**

Lloyd kept his eyes fastened on the point of the blade. A deadly silence had fallen on the area, but perhaps he was just imagining it. The pressure on his back increased and he grunted as his breathing became shallower.

"Now you miserable little vermin, I think—augh!" The sword suddenly vanished from view and blood splattered across his face. Shouts erupted around him and he was shoved further to the ground, his arm pulled further up and though it didn't hurt, Lloyd knew that it would break if he tried to move.

A Desian hissed in his ear, "Move and we will kill you."

Lloyd winced as his face scraped against the stone, he could taste blood in his mouth and he refrained from spitting it out.

"Lloyd tried to look up, but all he could see was boots running past his vision. He grimaced and then wondered if there was a sword on his back or not. A grunt reached his ear and he and suddenly the grip on his arm was released. Albeit a little shocked, he planted both arms on the ground and pulled himself up. Then he fell to the ground as his leg was pulled out beneath him and he slammed to the ground again. He kicked back with his foot and struck his assailant, earning another grunt. He kicked again then scrambled out.

Weaponless, he glanced frantically for a sword. All about him people were engaged in fighting; Desians, his friends and also citizens. Amid the chaos, he heard a hiss and turned to the side as a bladed grazed his arm, skinning it. He launched himself into the air and turned, catching the Desian's wrist.

The Desian swung his other hand, punching Lloyd in the side of the head. The blow knocked him out of the air and Lloyd stumbled as he landed on the ground, still grasping the wrist. "Heh," Lloyd gasped out, "I can't feel pain. You are wasting your time, Desian."

Blood was streaming from the gash on his forehead that Magnius had given him before, but he didn't wipe it. Instead he snarled and kicked off the ground, twisting. The Desian screamed as his arm snapped and bone broke through his clothes, blood spraying across the ground.

The sword dropped to the ground with a clatter, Lloyd kicked out with both feet, releasing the man's limp arm and sent him slamming into another Desian, sending them both to the ground.

He reached down and grabbed the sword, and surged forward with a sweep of his wings and stabbed both through the chest, the one's Desian's scream dying off in a guttural cough. Lloyd grabbed the second sword and finally cleared his face of the blood, smearing it. Desperately he searched for Colette and the others.

Lloyd's head throbbed and his ears rang painfully from the constant clang of weapons and screams of the dying. Then suddenly Lloyd saw Magnius and Kratos locked in combat, the Cardinal lashing out relentlessly with his massive weapon, his father deflecting every blow. Many of the Desians were occupied with the citizens and Sheena who were protecting Colette, Raine and Genis, but a few were hassling Kratos from behind forcing him to remain on the defensive as Magnius attacked him.

Lloyd ascended into the air, and rushed towards them. A strange elation coursed through him as the wind streamed around him, his wings pumping him fast through the air. For so long he had kept his wings hidden and now he didn't know if he could ever conceal them again.

Suddenly he dropped, sinking his sword deep into the back of one of the soldiers. A groan bubbled from his mouth along with blood as he slid to the ground, Lloyd leapt off the falling body before lunging at the second Desian.

He caught Kratos eye for a moment, before Maginus bulky form intercepted their vision. The Cardinal slammed the hilt of his sword into Lloyd's face, and kicked him back. "You pathetic vermin, I will deal with you later." He spat as he deflected an attack from Kratos on his shield.

Lloyd blinked his vision swimming. Blood streamed along his lips and he realized his nose was broken. He snarled and pushed himself off the ground and thrust his sword into the back of the Cardinal.

"Augh!" The half-elf cried out and whipped around, striking Lloyd across shoulder with his shield, the sharp clawed edge, cutting into the skin. The blow threw Lloyd to the ground easily, wings dissipating as he struck the ground.

Through the blood and hazy vision he saw Maginus' hulking shape collapse to the cobbled street, Kratos ripping his blade free from the half-elf's torso. Immediately it seemed as if all the resolve the Desians held vanished and they fought simply to get free from the enraged people.

Then it was over.

Lloyd abandoned the swords as struggled to rise from the ground. He was covered in blood, his own and that of the Desians. His arms were skinned and raw, dirt and gravel from the street embedded into the wounds. He coughed, bloody spittle dropping to the ground as he fought of his weariness.

Kratos was moving towards him, but he barely noticed him. He was staring at Colette, crumpled on the ground with blood soaking her white clothes. Raine bent over her. "Cole...tte?" he called hoarsely, when suddenly Kratos had his shoulder.

"Lloyd…" he tore his gaze from Chosen, and hazily saw his father's ashen face. "…let me heal you." Kratos voice sounded unusually strained.

Even before Lloyd could reply, Kratos was mumbling the healing incantation and Lloyd sensed the mana wrapping itself around him; his head, his arms and chest, like a blanket pulled tightly around him in security. And he collapsed, Kratos barely catching him as he legs buckled beneath him, his eyes locked on Colette's still form.

--

Lloyd stared into the water, his husky reflection staring stoically back, tinged with red.

Blood. His hands rested in the tainted liquid before the color slid away like crimson snakes, twisting and wriggling through the current. Blood caked his entire face like paint, stained on his skin.

The wooden dock beneath him shifted slightly as he pulled back from the water, staring blankly at his cleaned hands; the tanned, smooth skin. He momentarily considered how strange it was that they could so easily be wiped clean from the carnage they wrought. He could still feel his arms gliding through the air, guiding the blades as if they were extensions of himself, driving them deep into the bodies of those men.

A killer… was that what he was now? A blood-thirsty human. He closed his eyes, hearing the words he voiced out, condemning all the Desians to death. An angel of death, is that what he had become? He wasn't sure anymore.

"Lloyd…?" he didn't lift his head but continued to stare at his rippling reflection, a stranger who had taken over him.

He could hear the soft steps of boots on the dock; the light dip of the dock as the wood bent under the new weight. Sheena knelt beside him, but he didn't look at her. He couldn't… he could hardly look at himself. He closed his eyes.

She opened her mouth to talk, but then closed it again. Lloyd would have laughed, had he been able to, but how could he? He remembered seeing the horrified faces of every Desian he killed.

Why was it he was never haunted by them before? He had killed before, dozens of men, and women.

"Raine wants to look at your wounds, Lloyd." Sheena's voice broke through his thoughts and he finally lifted his eyes to meet hers. Their hazel flash was dimmed with exhaustion and fear. Her face was layered with bruises and scratches; her hair was plastered against her neck and forehead, sweat and blood weighing it down.

She placed a hand on his. "You better finish washing up and come back to the Inn. Colette was asking for you." She said and then was gone, moving back up the wooden plank steps.

Colette. Sheena.

He closed his eyes and submerged his hands into the water, splashing water across his face, washing away the blood, the pain, the guilt. Washing it all away.

Lloyd opened his eyes, water dripping from his lashes and hair. He had killed to protect them. All of them. His friends, the people… his father.

Standing stiffly, he walked back up the dock, stepping out on to the street. People were shuffling along, streets some carrying the dead bodies of Desians and their own. They stopped when they saw him, fear and awe in their haggard faces. _"The angel…"_ he heard them whisper. He passed them, feeling their gaze follow him.

He felt for his swords for comfort but felt nothing but empty sheathes remembering losing them in the fight. The whispers followed him until he reached the inn and he quickly slipped through the door thinking he would find solace.

"Oh!" he looked up a saw a young girl standing behind the counter with her hands over her mouth. He frowned as she watched him fearfully.

Without a word he moved past the counter and entered the side room where Colette was placed. He shut the door quietly and gazed at the bed. Raine, having not heard him was fixing the blankets covering the Chosen, her face grave and ashen.

"Professor." He called and Raine turned suddenly surprised.

"Oh, Lloyd, I didn't hear you come in." she gave him a soft smile then motioned him toward the second vacant bed. "Please sit."

Silently he crossed the room, and sat on the bed. As Raine examined the wounds on his face, Kratos' healing having merely stopped the blood flow, he stared at Colette's unmoving form. "How is she?"

Raine's face didn't stray from the gash on his fore head as she dabbed it with a cloth, cleaning it. "She will be fine. The sword missed the organs, though she did lose a lot of blood." Raine turned, placing the blooded cloth on a side table and grabbed a gauze bandage. "Will you lift your hair out of your face so I can wrap this?"

Lloyd lifted his bangs, allowing her to wrap the bandage firmly against his head. "I shouldn't have let her come." He muttered.

Raine tugged it firmly, jerking his head and then turned back for the cloth, rinsing it our in a basin. Red water. He watched it drip from the cloth.

"It wouldn't have mattered if you told her to stand behind. She would have followed you anyway." Raine frowned as she wiped the blood from his broken nose. "First Aid." She mumbled, holding it straight. She sighed, and then nodded. "You are lucky it didn't stay crooked."

Lloyd shrugged and Raine gave him an exasperated look. "Enough with the self-pity wallowing, Lloyd." She grabbed his arm roughly and dabbed the cloth across the large gash made from Magnius' sword. "People died and got injured, that wasn't your fault." She glared at the wound as if it was the cause of her anger. "The Desian would have killed many more had we not intervened. And as for Colette…" Raine trailed off and glanced at the young girl. "…you could not have prevented that."

"Why?" Lloyd asked angrily, jerking his arm from her hand. "I was supposed to protect her. I promised!" he clenched his fist, staring at Colette. "I promised…"

Raine reached for his arm again, this time more gently. "She took an attack that was meant for Genis. He was trying to cast a spell and…"

Lloyd looked at her in surprise. "Genis?"

Raine nodded and carefully removed a stone from his bloody arm. "Please do not blame him."

Lloyd didn't answer, instead remained silent until Raine finished cleaning his wounds. For a moment he wished he could have felt the pain of his injuries, it may have distracted his attention from the other.

He left Raine, lingering next to Colette's bed for only an instance before slipping out the door. This time the girl wasn't surprised, but the familiar awe returned to her face. "What?" he asked tartly. He immediately regretted saying it as she paled and shook her head, vanishing into the back room.

Sighing, he looked at the stairs leading to the second floor, most likely where Genis and Kratos were waiting for him. _Where had Sheena gone?_ He wondered absently. He hesitated glancing at the window where people moved around like shadows along the streets.

His clothes were stiff with dry blood. He heard movement above him and instantly opened the door leading outside and stepped out into the street. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment… not even his father.

He closed his eyes, feeling gravity placing its oppressive weight in his shoulders, holding him to the ground. He ignored the gasps and pointing fingers as he released his wings, unfurling like water, the shimmering aquamarine glow throwing its pattern across the inn door. Weightlessness filled him and he pushed off the ground in a single surge. He was weary, but this is what he wanted at the moment. He saw his Kratos' face watching from the window as he rose past it, but it matter little.

He rose higher until his lashes and hair was damp with mist. He hovered now, gazing out across the sea, its surface glittering like an incandescent crystal. How far they had come… how far he had come.

Twisting, he glided down, reaching out with one arm and rolled in a smooth movement until he was lying on his back, his wings constantly pumping him forward. He stared up into the sky, dimmed by dusk.

His anger faded as he floated through the clouds, holding his arms out as if he was lying upon water, fingers trailing through the mist. His eyes lowered and exhaustion laced through him. He needed to land or he would run out of mana, but the thought of feeling that repressing pull prolonged his descent.

He smiled as he remembered Lai telling him he wanted to fly. Lai… he had never forgotten that girl; so young, yet aged. His chest constricted and he halted his wings movement, using his arms and legs to right himself. He folded his wings back, and watched as the ground rushed up to meet him, then he snapped his wings open and allowed himself to be swept upwards again.

Slowly he glided down until he landed on the inn's rooftop, but he didn't bring them in again. He looked over to the city plaza and saw that everything was gone. The bodies, the blood…everything; it was as if it had never existed.

He turned his head around. He wasn't confused anymore. He guessed his earlier indecision and frustration had been caused by shock. He fingered the exsphere on his hand, comforted by the small action.

"Lloyd." He looked up at his name and saw his father walking easily up the slope of the shingled roof.

"Hey, dad." He answered, and for the first time that day he smiled. Kratos paused looking at him strangely before seating himself down next to him.

"Are you alright?" Lloyd could clearly detect the worry in Kratos' voice and it made him feel warm to hear it.

He nodded, "Raine cleaned me up." He looked up, "And a short fly helped me think."Lloyd thought he caught a pained expression on his father's face, but when he looked directly at him, it was masked as usual.

"The Chosen will be fine." Kratos said after awhile, "Raine says that she should be able to move tomorrow afternoon, and then we can head to the final seal."

Lloyd frowned, "If the Thoda Geyser is the final seal." He looked at his father, "We don't know that for sure."

"I apologize, you are right." Kratos nodded looking up, "Perhaps, I am just anticipating the end of this journey."

"Why?" Lloyd asked curiously.

Kratos took a moment to answer, "I have lived the majority of my life alone. I am simply not comfortable in large groups."

"Oh." Lloyd turned away. Alone. _Was that how he still wanted to live after this? _Lloyd stared at the water, the wind rippling its golden reflection.

Kratos shifted beside him, "Have you thought about what you are going to do after this journey is over?"

Lloyd shook his head. It was a lie, of course. He had thought he would live with his father. Even if he continued being a mercenary, he would follow him. Years had kept them apart and Lloyd couldn't imagine anything else he would want to do.

"Hmmm…" Kratos eyes fastened on him, he could feel their intensity, yet also their protection.

"Coul—" Lloyd started then stopped. How could he ask that? He pulled his legs up, laying his arm across his knees.

Kratos waited, but Lloyd remained silent. Finally the mercenary sighed and looked upwards. "If you wish to ask something of me, you can."

Lloyd hesitated then spoke quickly, "Could—could I come with you? After this is over, I mean."

His father lowered his gaze once again. He didn't reply, instead staring sadly at him. Lloyd's momentary hope began to die as the silence continued. _He doesn't want me around…_ He thought unhappily.

"If that is what you wish at the end of this journey." Kratos' deep voice finally answered. Something about his tone caused a brief confusion, but it was quickly replaced with joy.

Lloyd grinned, "Thanks dad."

**I think I am going to take a short break from this dreary and cryptic feeling and put a couple brighter chapters in before the Tower of Salvation. Which is, by the way, fast approaching! I can't believe it, and this is so far my longest story. I have no clue how long it will be, but I guess we will find out eventually. **

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I had a wonderful couple of reviews. **

**Anon: Thank you so much. Yes, I noticed I have neglected Genis some and this chapter is going include him quite a bit. Yes, the Tower scene is kind of the climax and I am getting excited just thinking about it! But you are right, I am going to keep it slightly canon with my own twist. **

**Oh… another Sheloyd request… I think I have finally decided what I am going to do about the pairing. **

**Your welcome and good like with your exams. Thanks again for the review. **

**I would also like to thank Freaky as well, who gave another great review! And to everyone else who reads as well!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 21:**

Mist hung in the air, drenching clothes, hair and skin, a second layer that coated everything it touched in a slick surface. Water blasted around them in towering pillars, exploding from every surface. Lloyd tightened his damp hands around his sword hilts as the moisture polished the handle beneath his palm.

"Genis! Attack it with lightning!" Raine's voice rose from below him, strangely muffled in the thick air as if the water saturated even her words.

Lloyd dodged to the right as another geyser of water shout up from the floor towards him. He tossed his drenched hair from his eyes and swept down, wings reflecting of the thousands of droplets in the air. Every opportunity he could he had his wings out. He couldn't force himself to keep them in unless he was in a town. Slowing, he watched the shape of the Adulocia darting through the heavy white mist. Its thick fish-like tail flicked behind it, its body twisting and turning as if it were swimming through the haze.

A sharp crackle filled the air and bright purple bolt of electricity shot through the air, striking the guardian. It warbled in pain, the sound similar to a scream beneath the water. Electricity laced its thick, green body and Lloyd rushed forward and slashed his sword at the creature's neck, hoping to find a weak spot beneath the smooth scales. His swords ricocheted off with a dull ringing.

The creature swung its large claw like arms, catching him in the chest; "Ugh…" he flew back, landing on the ground.

"First Aid." He looked up to see Kratos watching him, the mana dissipating as the spell transfer to him. "Don't over do it."

"Thanks." Lloyd called and pushed himself off the ground. The Adulocia wailed out, and sped through the air like a snake weaving through the grass. It charged at Colette, Raine and Genis but Kratos was there in an instant, sword flashing and Sheena at his side. The creature came up short and hissed lashing out with its sharp, scaled tail. Sheena slapped a seal on the guardian's chest as attacked Kratos. She muttered something and then suddenly the Adulocia's attacks swerved, completely missing Kratos.

Lloyd flew over jabbing at its unprotected back. One of his thrusts pierced through and the Adulocia moaned whipping around to attack him, but Lloyd had already darted away and now Kratos assaulted the guardian. Lloyd swerved quickly, his wings guiding him in a tight circle and he dove straight at the creature's back, driving his sword in the shallow wound he had previously made. The Adulocia reared back, shrieking, its tail whipping wildly trying to strike Lloyd, but as it reared Kratos stabbed its exposed throat and instantly its thrashing stopped and it dissolved into mana.

Lloyd landed on the ground, but kept his wings out. "Finally." He looked up and saw Colette smiling.

"Wow! I wish I could fly like that. How do you turn so quickly?" Lloyd couldn't help but grin, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I don't know; its instinct I guess." He moved his wings gently, allowing him to hover. He liked having the sense of weightlessness upon him, even if for a moment.

Colette smiled, though her eyes appeared sad "I have to pray now. Wait a moment."

Lloyd cocked his head and glanced at the others, but they hadn't seemed to notice. "Lloyd." Kratos appeared at his shoulder. "I think you should take in your wings."

"Huh? Why?" he was listening as Colette prayed when Kratos spoke again.

"Trust me. If Lord Remiel sees another angel it could lead to complicated questions since the Chosen is suppose to be the only one." There was that worry in Kratos' voice again that confused Lloyd, but he didn't pry.

"Oh, alright." He lowered himself to the ground, and pulled his wings in, feeling the mana absorb into his back, settling there. The puddles of water splashed as his weight settled on them. He grimaced as gravity took hold of him again, but tried to ignore it.

Colette ended her prayer and her wings shot out behind her in a brilliant flash. Lloyd's stomach twisted as she floated up slowly as Remiel descended.

"You have done well. The door to the Tower of Salvation can now be opened. Go there and release the finally seal."

_The final seal…_ Lloyd glanced at his father, but the mercenary was attentively watching the angel. _Hadn't he mentioned that before…?_ Lloyd was shocked out of his thoughts as Remiel bestowed another gift upon her. The power of the angels, he called it. Lloyd frowned, wondering whether it wasn't something else. He hadn't been granted any power, no prayers, he had simply become one.

Lloyd barely notice Remiel leaving until Raine came up beside him. "Such an interesting being, wouldn't you say?"

"Raine?" he watched as she gazed at the feathers floating down where they changed to mana upon striking the ground.

"Hmm?" she blinked turning her attention to him, "Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself." She gave him a small smile.

Lloyd shook his head and quickly released his wings again, sighing in relief. It was getting harder and harder for him to put them away. He looked up to where Colette lowered herself slowly to the ground, wings vanishing. "Are you okay?" he moved up beside her, feet brushing against the ground.

He saw a frown on her face before she suddenly smiled. "No, I am fine. Please don't worry about me."

"Come, we should head back to Palmacosta." He moved back towards the entrance. Raine placed a comforting arm around Colette, leading her, her face creased in worry. Lloyd knew she was expecting another fainting spell. His hand fell to his side as he watched her leave.

Genis looked up at him then followed grimly. Lloyd frowned. He still hadn't talked with him about what happened with Palmacosta. Raine had told him Genis was upset, but Lloyd didn't know how to talk with the young boy.

"Lloyd." Sheena touched his shoulder gently and he jerked when he heard her voice.

"Sheena!" he hadn't realized that she had stayed behind. "Uh—I'm coming—"

"You care about her, don't you?" she tilted her head as she spoke. A small jingle rang out, but Lloyd couldn't see her little fox.

The question caught him off guard and he stared at her blankly and she laughed, brushing her bangs back. "We can all see it. The way you watch her…the way she watches you." She stared at him intently, her face serious. It amazed Lloyd how quickly Sheena could pass between moods.

"I care about you too." The words slipped out without him realizing it.

The corner of her mouth twitched, "Do you now?" she paused, and then glanced at his wings. Her hand lifted, reaching out for them but she hesitated and quickly snatched her hand back. "You're cute Lloyd," she smiled as he blinked in surprise, "but I don't like being tossed around. You need to make a choice eventually."

Lloyd opened his mouth to reply, but didn't know what to say. Suddenly the fox clambered up her arm and crouched on her shoulder, nestling its small head in the crook of her neck. Sheena turned and strode quickly out of the room.

"A choice…" Lloyd looked around the damp room, sensing the chill that surrounded him. "A choice."

--

"Genis, can I talk to you for a sec." Lloyd stood awkwardly on the ground, his wings gone. He felt that Genis would be more comfortable if they were visible.

The fire crackled, catching Lloyd's attention momentarily. They were camping at the foot of Hakonesia Peak. It had been three days since they left the water seal and now were on their way to Hima, which Kratos stated would place them closest to the Tower.

"Sur-re." Genis stuttered. He had been strangely quiet for the past week and had been avoiding everyone.

Lloyd waited as he climbed to his feet then motioned his head. "Let's go for a little walk. I don't like sitting in one spot for too long." Genis nodded wordlessly and moved up beside Lloyd. Raine gave him a curious look, but then returned to her book.

After they were a distance away, Lloyd slowed his pace. "What's been bothering you?"

"N-Nothing, why—?" Genis started, but Lloyd grabbed his arm bringing him to a stop.

"Don't lie, Genis." He saw his frightened face and quickly released his arm, "Look, you have been like this ever since Palmacosta. Is this about Colette?" he lowered his tone.

Genis lowered his head, and didn't answer, but the guilt on his face was more than enough of an answer. "Genis, it wasn't your fault—"

"Yes it was!" Genis shouted at him, catching Lloyd by surprise. "I—Colette got hurt trying to protect me. I am suppose to be protecting her!" he clenched his small hands tightly and Lloyd glanced away. "Why am I even here if all I am is a burden?"

Lloyd shook his head angrily, "Since when are you a burden?" Genis looked away, "Look, Genis, your magic has helped us many times, and you are always there for Colette." He paused, and then added, "You are her best friend, Genis, and she was protecting you because of that, not because you are a burden."

"Are you just saying this because Raine told you too, or because you mean?" the bitterness coming from Genis was unusual and Lloyd was taken aback. "I know how angry you were when you saw Colette hurt. I heard you and Raine talking in Palmacosta. You blamed me, didn't you?"

Lloyd stared hard at Genis, "I was angry, but not at you. It wasn't your fault, it was the Desians. You have to believe me, Genis."

Genis gave him a long look, "Are you telling me the truth?" his voice was hesitant, yet hopeful.

"Yes."

"Alright…" he suddenly smiled. "You are my friend too, Lloyd, both you and Colette."

Lloyd blinked, and then grinned. "Thanks." He moved and threw his hand around the younger boy's shoulder. "Are you sure you want two angels for friends?"

"Of course!" Genis smiled, then frowned, "Although, it would be more fun if I could fly…"

Lloyd tightened his grip on Genis, "Oh, I think that can be arranged." Genis looked at him confused then noticed his grin.

"Lloyd… Hey! Wait a minute!" Genis cried out as Lloyd swept him up and placed him on his back.

"Hang on!" His wings burst out and he launched off the ground before Genis could even think of jumping off.

"Lloyd!!" Genis' cry was cut off by Lloyd laughter.

--

Lloyd struggled to keep the grin off his face as Raine lectured him and smacked him across the head. Genis was snickering behind his sister as Sheena and Colette stared wide-eyed. Kratos had a look of amusement, which only made it harder for Lloyd to contain his.

"How could you even consider taking him that high? What if he fell? I can't believe you would be so irresponsible!" she went to smack him again when Kratos caught her wrist. "Wh—"

"I think that is enough Raine. The boy is perfectly fine and I am sure Lloyd has learned—" Kratos started when Raine ripped her hand away and railed on him.

"How can you defend him?! You are his father; you should be reprimanding him, not justifying it! I would think that you should be more concerned for your son as well. What if Lloyd ran out of mana? He has his wings out practically all the time now! Have you ever even considered it? No probably not! You should be ashamed—"

By now Lloyd could no longer conceal his laughter. His father's expression at being scolded by Raine was something rarely seen. Raine spun around to lash out at him but he jumped into the air out of her reach, a smirk on his face.

"Get down here!" Raine stamped her foot, glaring up at him. Genis had disappeared behind Sheena and Colette as he laughed, the girls giggling as well. "You will have to land eventually." She threatened.

"Come on, I was careful." Lloyd flew up higher as Raine swung her staff at him. Kratos shook his head and Lloyd laughed again. "Look, I am sorry. I just thought it would cheer Genis up."

Raine glowered at him, "You would do well to remember to ask me before lifting my brother into the air." She glanced to where Genis cowered behind the girls, the smile instantly vanishing. She sighed; "I will let you off this time…" she glared back up at Lloyd.

Lloyd smiled cockily, but nodded. "Okay, okay." He glanced at Kratos, "Do you think it is safe to come down?"

"Do not include me in this, Lloyd." Kratos turned and walked away, motioning for Colette and Sheena to follow him. The girls smiled, up at Lloyd before following the mercenary.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be…? I dunno, supportive of your son?" Lloyd frowned, crossing his arms. Watching Raine's staff warily, he glided over and dropped in front of his father.

Kratos glared at him, "Lloyd…" he warned.

"Alright, alright, I get it. My problem." He glanced to where Raine was promptly scolding Genis. "Just promise to heal me after she is through with me. I can't feel it, but it doesn't help with my fighting."

Kratos sighed, a slight smile in the corner of his mouth. "I will."

"Heh. Thanks Dad." Lloyd grinned before darting away towards Genis. He couldn't abandon him after all.

"Hey, Genis!" he called, extending a hand as he flew towards them. "Raine, I am taking Genis for a quick ride, and I won't go to high."

Genis gasped in surprise as he was lifted into the air, and after a moment of shock, Lloyd helped swing him on his back. Raine's shouts reached them as they hovered above the group. "Do you think this is a good idea? Raine is going to be really mad." Genis sounded a little worry.

"Hey, I will take the full punishment and you say I wouldn't bring you down so you won't get in trouble." Lloyd called back as he drifted lower, waving at Raine with his one hand and the other gripping Genis's leg.

"But she will beat—l" Genis protested.

"It's alright. I can't feel it anyway. And besides," Lloyd twisted rolling and spinning through the air. Genis gasped and then laughed. As he righted himself, Lloyd panted, finishing the sentence, "…besides…I got my Kratos' promise that he will heal me."

**I liked this chapter. I really did. It was fun to write something other than my usual fight scenes, although I enjoy those too. Lloyd's lightening up a bit, now that he is more comfortable with the others. Well hope you enjoy it!**

**Review Please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**First of all, I would like to clear up a little misunderstanding. I mentioned that I had decided on a pairing, but I would like to clarify that the last Sheloyd request wasn't what made me choose. I was simply stating that another request had been made. I'm sorry for the confusion; I should have worded it differently…**

**On a side note. Thank you reviewers! **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 22:**

"Don't lift your feet so high when you move." Kratos informed Lloyd before knocking him to the ground with a slight push on their locked blades.

Lloyd groaned, "Why can't I just fight with my wings? Then I wouldn't have to worry about it." he pushed himself up irritably.

Below, Lloyd could make out the muffled voices of people within Hima. The mountain village was nestled upon a large plateau on the edge of the mountain range surrounding the Tower of Salvation. Above them the sky was lit up by the setting sun, a fiery red ball in the distance. The clouds rippled gold and pink, appearing like a sandy beach next to the ocean blue sky. Lloyd sighed wishing he was up in the air instead of shackled to the ground.

"You depend on your wings too much. If your body exhausted its mana, then you would be in a vulnerable position." Kratos stared at him worriedly, "Why do you keep your wings out so much now?"

Lloyd shrugged, "It feels like I am trapped if I don't. I hate feeling cornered, it reminds me of the ranch." He lowered his head, staring at the swords in his hand. "I used to always wish I could sprout wings like a bird and fly away from there and never allow myself to go back."

Kratos stared at him for a moment then raised his sword. "Bring them out."

Lloyd looked up in surprise, "What? Why?"

"Perhaps it would be better to perfect your airborne attacks and defenses, rather than sulk on the ground like a wounded dog." Lloyd flinched at the harsh tone his father used, but then immediately brought them out, smiling as he let his feet lift off the ground.

Then Kratos was upon him and struck Lloyd in the shoulder with the flat of his blade, sending him rolling in the air. "Whoa! What was that for?!" he righted himself shakily, wings flapping quickly with his anger.

"We are still fighting." Kratos tersely replied and then lunged at him again, but this time Lloyd was ready and he twisted, using his wings to lift him just above the weapon and then he lashed out with his own. But Kratos was already gone and suddenly grabbed Lloyd's leg and pulled him from the air on to the ground. "Quicker." Kratos stated his face expressionless.

Lloyd flushed in embarrassment and thrust his sword at Kratos, forcing him to jump back. At the same moment, Lloyd launched himself into the air and dove to the side, attempting to get behind his father. But Kratos was with him and easily deflected Lloyd's attack. "You are too predictable. Just attack me."

Getting irritated by Kratos' blunt advice Lloyd whirled, slashing his sword and as Kratos blocked Lloyd rose above him, swiping at his head. Kratos ducked but the tip of the sword nick his cheek and he grimaced. Lloyd barely noticed and brought his other sword in a quick thrust while bringing his other in a horizontal slash.

Kratos sidestepped the first and blocked the second all the while staring at Lloyd. Then without warning Kratos reached up and caught Lloyd's wrist as he tried to attack again and then kicked him in the stomach, releasing his grip so Lloyd fell to the ground.

"What the heck is your problem?" Lloyd glared up as Kratos sheathed his sword. "And how do you move so, damn fast?" He pushed himself up.

"Just remember that you have to watch your opponent. Never turn your back on them." Kratos brushed strode past him. "Come on, the others will be waiting."

--

Lloyd glared at his father across the table but the mercenary appeared to ignore him. He didn't get it. One moment Kratos was relaxed and open, and now he was more closed off then ever. Lloyd sulked further into his chair as the others finished eating. Colette sat next to him and Sheena across from him, next to Kratos. Neither had spoken to him much since the water seal and in a way Lloyd was relieved.

He sighed, remembering Sheena telling him that he needed to choose. Glancing up at Sheena, he found her laughing as Genis told a story. He liked it when she laughed; she always appeared sad and upset when she thought no one was looking. Many times he thought he heard her praying and mentioning Tethealla, but he never pried, though it confused him that she would mention the moon in her prayers.

Suddenly he sensed a hand on his arm and he looked to see Colette smiling at him. She took his hand and wrote slowly. He had never learned to read, though Raine had taught him some of the common words. "Walk…?" Lloyd looked up and smiled, "Sure."

Lloyd quickly excused himself, noticing the intense gaze Sheena was giving him as he led Colette to the door. _She is telling me to make a choice..._

The air was filled with a white mist, flowing down from the mountain summits. Already the moisture was settling on them. Colette reached out, passing her hand through it, droplets glimmering on her hand as she smiled.

Lloyd chuckled then jerked his head towards the mountain path that lead to the outpost at the top of the peak. He took her hand and led her through the haze. They appeared like ghosts, faded, wavering images moving between the buildings. Hima was nothing more than a traveler's village, consisting of little more than an inn and a couple merchant shops. There were one or two small buildings, but they appeared boarded up and used.

The inn's window was yellow glow as Lloyd and Colette ascended the trodden trail. It was silent and Lloyd couldn't help but smile, enjoying the solitude. He glanced at Colette and was surprised to find her head on his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed the pressure, preoccupied with his thoughts. Instinctively, he was about to move away, but then he stopped and squeezed her hand.

They broke out of the mist as they reached summit and the entire sky was lit up as the full moon shone intensely, its white light nearly as blinding as the sun. Colette's face lifted in amazement and a hand came to her mouth as she stared in awe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered near her ear. She nodded. Lloyd smiled and took her other hand. "I have an idea, bring out your wings."

She looked at him curiously then closed her eyes, feathers swirling around her as her wings unfurled behind her. Lloyd quickly allowed his to materialize and then he gripped her hands tightly, "Hold on."

He then leapt off the ground, easily pulling Colette with him. Surprise filled her face as he tilted slightly to the left and pulling them into a rotating spin as he flew higher into the air. Colette latched on to him squeezing her eyes shut, forgetting that her own wings flapped behind her. He straightened and they slowed, "Open your eyes." He whispered and slowed their ascent. He smiled as she gazed up at him then looked to the left, she followed his gaze and he heard her gasp, the only sound she could make.

The moon was massive as they hovered in the air. The wind whispered through the air, brushing Colette's hair from her face and Lloyd smiled as he saw pure happiness reflecting off her child-like face. She turned and looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lloyd blinked in surprised then gently held her waist. Gently, he flapped his wings and they rose slowly.

From below a wolf howled the hollow sound haunting and mysterious, sifting through the mist that covered the land like a blanket.

Colette pulled away suddenly, smiling she flew a ways off. "Colette?" Lloyd called after her, confused. He glided over to her but she fluttered away, watching him, always smiling.

Lloyd grinned then surged forward. She gasped and then flapped quickly trying to evade him. Lloyd chuckled then folded his wings and dove down and then swooped up quickly, turning so he came up in front of her. Her mouth flew open in surprise, but before she could move away Lloyd caught her arms and spun her arm, laughing. He slowed, brushing her hair from her face, finding it flush and glowing; her eyes sparkling as they reflected the moonlight.

Lloyd felt a strange ache in his chest as he stared at her. He couldn't explain it, couldn't find the words that could give it description and he didn't want to try, afraid that it would destroy the feeling. "Colette…" his voice failed him as she looked up into his eyes and he felt his chest constrict.

_"You're cute, Lloyd," Sheena smiled as he blinked in surprise, "but I don't like being tossed around. You need to make a choice eventually." _The memory came back to him and he wondered if he had unknowingly made his choice.

He moved his hands up and grasped Colette's, wishing he could feel her smooth skin beneath his fingers. He wished she could talk, and laugh again. He liked hearing her laugh.

She smiled, tilting her head and he felt his wings beat quicker and he flushed. "Colette…" the words were there, and he wanted to say them, he needed to. "I…" The way she looked at him caused him to falter again, desperately trying to find his he found it, "I love you."

Her mouth opened slightly. She looked as if she wanted to cry and his throat constricted, wondering what he has said wrong. She pulled her hands loose, shaking her head. He reached for her, but she pushed his hands away. "Colette." He looked at her confused, "I'm sorry—" Lloyd felt as if he was being stabbed, but that didn't matter, he was worried about her.

She was flying back down to the plateau, nothing but a faint pink glow against the mist. Lloyd hesitated then dove after her. She had landed and was hurrying towards the path when he pulled in his wings and dropped in front of her. "Colette, wait!" he gasped and grasped her hand.

A pained expression filled her face and Lloyd knew that if she could, she would be crying. Had he hurt her that much? What had he said wrong?

She shook her head and tried to pull away, but Lloyd gently held her. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I am sorry. I shouldn't have…" he trailed off, because he knew that he wasn't sorry. He really did love her.

Finally she looked up at him, her eyes filled with regret and fear. Then she grabbed his hand and frantically began to write. "Wait, slow down, I can't read that fast." He watched her rapidly moving fingers and then she sighed and slowed down.

"_No, Lloyd. I am sorry."_ He looked up in confusion, "What? You didn't—" she put her hand to his mouth then began writing again. _"I don't want to hurt you. I care about you and I will be…" _she stopped then and looked away for a moment, then started writing again, _"I will be hurting you… Please, you will always be my friend."_

Lloyd stared unbelieving, "But Colette—"

_"Sheena deserves you more than me."_ She let his hand go and looked up at him. He shook his head, confused and upset. She smiled at him then reached up and caressed his cheek. "Why?" he whispered, but she only shook her head and quickly moved past him, disappearing into the mist. Lloyd didn't move, not knowing what to feel. _Had he made the wrong choice?_ He stared at the moon as if it held the answer. But it remained a silent spectator, watching as Lloyd slowly walked down the trail, vanishing into the mist.

--

The wind was strong and snapped like a wild beast, but Lloyd barely registered it as he seated himself on the dragon, feeling Sheena climb up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He stared at the quickly vanishing form of his father and Colette as they flew towards the Tower. Lloyd firmly nudged the dragon's side and it shuffled before spreading its massive wings and launching into the air. Behind him, he could hear Raine and Genis' mount take off, but he focused on the dragon before them, realizing it was very far ahead of them. He urged the dragon faster, and felt Sheena grip him tighter. He winced as he remembered Colette's face when he had chosen Sheena to ride with him. It was a mixture of pain and relief. Lloyd felt attached to the ninja woman more than ever, afraid that he would lose her as well, but at the same time he felt he had betrayed her as well. Both of them.

The small fox's bell rang, fading as Lloyd made the dragon fly faster. Kratos' dragon had vanished from sight, too far ahead now. _Why wasn't Kratos waiting for them?_ Lloyd thought angrily, still sore from yesterday's spar. He couldn't understand why Kratos had been so distance and terse when he usually was more patient with him.

The Tower loomed up before them as Lloyd guided the large dragon to the ground. The dragon landed smoothly and Lloyd quickly jumped from the saddle, pausing to help Sheena down. He looked back to see Raine and Genis approaching quickly, Kratos and Colette no where to be seen.

"We should wait for Raine and Genis." Sheena looked absently at the Tower, a troubled expression on her face.

Lloyd nodded, though he desperately wanted to hurry after his father. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Dread? He wasn't sure, but it hovered at the back of his consciousness, a warning he could interpret. He knew Sheena was feeling it too and he reached down and gripped her hand. Corrine growled and shuffled to the opposite shoulder, glaring at him with his small black eyes. Lloyd ignored the small creature.

After what felt like hours, but really was only a few minutes, the last dragon descended, lurching as it settled on the grassy knoll. Lloyd instantly released Sheena's hand and spun. "Come on, Kratos and Colette has gone inside already." He didn't bring out his wings as he ran towards the transparent steps leading up towards the door; he hadn't had them out since Hima.

Ascending the steps, the four quickly passed through the open door, Lloyd in the lead. He slowed as his took in his surroundings. A long bridge stretched across a gaping chasm, the smooth stone walls of the Tower reaching upward, converging until they vanished into darkness. At the end of the bridge was a warp similar to the other seals, a faint light glowing from the circular pad. Lloyd stepped forward when a familiar voice interrupted the silence and he spun around, drawing his swords.

"Hello, Lloyd." Yuan smiled testily, glancing at the others, "I see Kratos and the Chosen have already gone."

"Lloyd…?" Sheena stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"You guys go on ahead and make sure Dad and Colette are alright." Sheena hesitated until Genis grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Be careful, Lloyd." Raine admonished before she followed her brother on to the pad and vanished.

Yuan strode forward, purposefully, "Do you still consider me a threat?" he indicated towards the swords. "I assure you, I am not the one you should be worried about."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd snapped, keeping himself in line with Yuan. He studied the half-elf's face, but found nothing. "Why am I such an interest to you?"

Yuan didn't answer his question, "You may want to follow your friends, they may not be able to stop the Chosen's final sacrifice, and I assure you, I won't get in the way if you do go."

"Sacrifice…?" Lloyd looked at him suspiciously, swords dropping slightly. "What do you mean?"

"The rest of her humanity, Lloyd." He paused; face serious, "She is giving up her life."

Suddenly, Lloyd found himself back in the air, illuminated by the moon as they hovered over Hima, grasping Colette's arms as he confessed his love, her head shaking. _"I don't want to hurt you. I care about you and I will be…"_ he remembered her pained expression and realized she had always known. She had always known she would die…

Lloyd whirled and ran to the pad, Yuan already forgotten. "Colette." He whispered as he felt himself pulled upwards. It seemed to last forever and finally Lloyd felt his feet settle on ground once again.

Smoke filled the entire room, and in the haze Lloyd saw Remiel preparing a spell, firing it towards Sheena trying to reach Colette, who stood behind the angel. She dodged, but tripped on a broken rock and slipped, falling to the floor, Corrine scurrying around her.

Raine stood before Genis, staff before her like a shield. "Sheena, get out of there!" she shouted as Remiel gathered mana in his hand again. Sheena looked up; struggling to rise, but Lloyd saw a large gash on her leg and knew she couldn't.

"Sheena!" his wings exploded out of his back and he rushed across the room and intercepted the attack as he bent over Sheena, shielding her. He grunted as the attack struck his back, the impact sending him forward on top of Sheena.

"Lloyd!" She gasped as he pushed himself up.

"Move!" he growled then whirled around to face Remiel who was staring wide-eyed at him.

"An angel?" he asked, "How could an inferior being like you, be an angel?"

Lloyd ignored him and turned his attention to Colette, "Colette, why are you doing this? How—"

Remiel laughed, "The Chosen can no longer hear your words. She has become the long-awaited vessel for Martel." Remiel seemed to study him. "Even if you have wings, you are worth nothing to Cruxis." He cupped his hands together and began to gather mana.

Lloyd glowered and sprang into the air avoiding the attack, and he slashed at Remiel, catching his left wing. The angel's face darkened and he held his hand out, "Be gone!" he voice magnified and Lloyd's eyes widened as mana spread out in a massive wave towards him

He flapped his wings, lifting him above it. He flinched as he heard Genis cry out. Looking back he saw Genis and Raine slammed up against a pillar. He looked for Sheena, but Remiel suddenly fired another mana blast and struck him in the leg and spun him around.

The angel rose to his level, left wing torn and bleeding, staining the feathers. "I knew there was something wrong about you." Remiel's wings snapped, spraying blood. "I sensed it at every seal, the angelic mana. But I always assumed it was Lord Kratos."

Below, Lloyd heard someone shuffling around and instantly thought of Sheena. He kept his eyes on Remiel, "Kratos?" he growled, "What are you talking about?" He was starting to get annoyed with all these secrets.

Remiel smirked and held out his hands as if he were holding a bow. "I have no need to explain myself to an inferior being." Suddenly, mana trickled around his hands and Lloyd watched wide-eyed as a golden bow appeared. Remiel drew back his right hand, the shape of an arrow following it before he released it with a twang. Lloyd snapped out of his shock and flattened his wings and dove as the golden arrow whistled above his head.

Remiel followed, but was much slower, firing another arrow as Lloyd twisted around. Crossing his blades he ripped his arms outward as he crashed into Remiel, slitting open his chest and robes.

The impact shoved Remiel back and Lloyd kicked out, flapping his wings. Rolling, he swung out with his leg, catching Remiel in the stomach and sending him down towards the floor. Bloody feathers floated past Lloyd as he dove after him.

Remiel had managed to stop before striking the floor, but was surprised as Sheena leapt up from behind a fallen pillar and kicked him in the back, slapping a seal on him. Suddenly, the card exploded and Remiel flew forwards, striking his head on the base of the altar with a loud crack.

Panting, Lloyd looked over to see Raine healing Genis who had a large gash across his forehead. "Are you guys alright?" he lowered to the ground, kneeling beside Genis. "That's a nasty wound." He gave a faulty grin. "What happened?" glancing over to the motionless angel.

Genis tried to smile, but failed, tears in his eyes. "Lloyd…Colette—"

Lloyd blink then spun around to look for Colette, when he saw Kratos standing next to her. He sighed in relief, "Dad, where have you been?" he sheathed his swords. "Listen, we have to—" Lloyd stopped as he caught sight of Colette. "Colette…" he called out. "No… No!" he flew up on to the altar and grabbed her shoulders, Remiel's words just sinking in.

He stared at her eyes; blank and empty. Her face seemed frozen, unmoving. "Colette!" shouted her name. "Colette!"

"Lloyd." Kratos gently removed his hands from Colette, "It's already done."

Lloyd spun, slapping his hands away, "You knew this would happen! You knew!" he shoved Kratos back, "Why didn't you tell me? You said there would be no more secrets between us! Why did you lie to me, Dad?! Why?!" he screamed, shoving him again, not even noticing Sheena coming up the steps behind him.

Kratos shook his head, "Lloyd, leave this place. Now." His voice had grown cold and demanding. "I do not wish to fight you."

"Fight me?" he growled, "Dad, what is wrong with you? Where were you when Remiel attacked the others? Why are you acting like this?" he gripped his swords in frustration. He was scared. Angry and scared.

"Lloyd. Leave." Kratos said, staring him down.

"No!" Lloyd whipped out his swords. "Tell me! What is going on? What is wrong with Colette?" his voice was going hoarse and fear shaking it. _Why was his father acting like this?_

"I do not want to fight you, Lloyd. Don't make me." Lloyd could hear the desperation in his voice again, and he faltered.

"Kratos are you with Cruxis?" startled, Lloyd looked down at Raine who still knelt beside Genis. Her attention was fixed on Kratos.

"Raine, you can't be—" Lloyd started, but then Kratos cut him off.

"I am."

Lloyd tore his attention from Raine and stared at his father. "Dad…?"

"I am an angel of Cruxis, one of the four seraphim that guides this world." He stared directly at Lloyd as mana and feathers materialized around him, then two ice blue, crystalline wings unfurled behind him, fluttering gently.

Lloyd tightened his grip on his swords, "You're an angel? All this time you have been lying to me? Why?!" he shouted.

"I was doing it to protect you, Lloyd." He looked concerned and desperation, but Lloyd ignored it.

"Protect me?! All I wanted was the truth! All I wanted was to know who I was!" Lloyd lunged forward with his swords and Kratos barely brought his own sword up in time to block it.

"Lloyd!" Sheena called to him, but he ignored her.

"The truth that is all I wanted!" He wanted to cry, but he couldn't and instead anger and hurt course through him. Unconsciously, he unleashed attack after attack, forcing Kratos back. He hardly noticed that Kratos refused to fight back, merely blocking the attacks. He missed the pained expression, the guilt filling his father's face at every collision their swords made. All he could feel was the betrayal, all he could see were Colette's dead, cold eyes.

"Lloyd! Stop this!" Sheena wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back. She stumbled and they crashed to the floor and Sheena struck her head, falling limp.

"Sheena?" Lloyd breathed heavily, placing a hand on her head. He glared up at his father. He had lost one of his swords and blood flowed from a cut on his forearm where he had sliced it on a rock.

Raine and Genis rushed towards them when angels suddenly appeared out of nowhere, cutting them off. Lloyd blinked, "Genis! Raine!"

He heard Kratos curse and he looked up at him and saw a bright light descending down upon the altar. Lloyd pushed himself up, standing before Sheena. He looked for Colette and saw her near the edge of the stairway. _Sheena must have moved her..._

"Kratos, why are they still alive?" Lloyd looked up to see another angel standing before his father. It was a tall man, with large spectral wings and long blond hair. Lloyd was shocked to see Kratos bent on one knee, head bowed.

"Lord Yggdrasil." Kratos glanced to the side, catching Lloyd's eye. Lloyd wasn't sure what to read in his eyes, still feeling confused and bewildered. Yggdrasil seemed to have noticed him.

Yggdrasil's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" suspicion in his voice as he glanced beyond Lloyd, staring at his wings.

Lloyd realized that his wings were still out and flapped them tentatively, considering whether to conceal them or not. Yggdrasil turned and approached him and Lloyd sprang up into the air, brandishing his single sword before him.

"Kratos, who is this boy? Wait—" he held up a hand as Kratos rose. "You are that Ranch escapee… Lloyd." He looked at him curiously.

Lloyd remained silent, scowling at him and Kratos. "Lloyd!" Genis called to him. He turned to see the angels' forcing Genis and Raine back with swords and spears.

"Genis!" He spun, "You bastard! Let them go!"

Yggdrasil looked at him with amusement, "I can't allow that." He smiled and then vanished, reappearing directly in front of him. Lloyd jerked back, "Humor me, Lloyd. Tell me how you acquired your wings."

"No."

Yggdrasil smirked. "I see. Kratos, finish the others off." He snapped his fingers and immediately the angels harassing Genis and Raine abandoned them and came up behind Lloyd. "I will take care of this one."

Lloyd hissed and flew upwards, brandishing his one sword. "Stay away from them!" he shouted at his father who had yet to move.

"Get him." Yggdrasil ordered the angels, and Lloyd was forced to dive as they came at him. He saw Sheena still collapsed on the floor. _He had to get her out of here._ He dropped to the ground next to her, scooping her into his arms. Blood matted her dark hair, and her eyes flickered briefly.

"Lloyd…?" she asked and he halted, gazing down at her before looking up to glare at the angels surrounding him.

He bent his knees, preparing to jump, studying each assailant. They were all dressed in dark, black armor and their feathered wings also black, unlike Remiel's. "Damn. Hold on Sheena." He whispered then pushed off the ground, darting to the side as a spear thrust at him. His leg skimmed the spearhead, tearing his pant leg.

Suddenly smoke filled the air, and an explosion erupted behind him, the airwave throwing him forwards. He smashed sideways into a pillar and dropped to the ground. Shouts and the clinking of armor resounded around him and he shook his head trying to clear it. He struggled to his feet, refusing to release Sheena. "Raine! Genis!" he called, but couldn't hear a reply. Another explosion sounded near the altar and he screamed, "Colette!" he coughed as the dirt and smoke filled his lungs. _Where is she?_

"Renegades, as irritating as ever." Lloyd could hear Yggdrasil's voice, somewhere in the haze. He saw the limp form of an angel on the ground a few feet away, its wings charred and burnt. He coughed again, straightening, "Well, well, well. I guess all is not lost." Lloyd stumbled forwards when Yggdrasil's form loomed out of the smoke in front of him.

Lloyd faltered then leapt up into the air, but something caught his foot and he was thrown back to the ground. He rolled, sheltering Sheena from the impact. "Ugh…!" he grunted then kicked out attempting to keep the angel back, but then realized a sword was at his throat. Panting he looked up, to see Kratos staring down at him, his eyes emotionless and cold.

"Good work, Kratos." Yggdrasil glided forward and reached down grasping his arm. Lloyd tried to wrench away, but Yggdrasil's grip was too strong, and Kratos' sword nicked his skin.

Lloyd's entire body shook as Yggdrasil hauled him off the ground, Sheena still wrapped in his arms. "We can get rid of the girl later." Yggdrasil muttered, when Lloyd refused to loosen his hold on her.

He tried to pull again, but then suddenly felt nauseous, his vision spinning. He blinked, shaking his head, then felt himself drifting. The last thing he heard was his father's voice, before everything disappeared in a blinding light.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd."

**Whoa! This was a long chapter. But it was necessary. Heh, heh. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have been neglecting this and I apologize. Thanks to all you who have been asking me to update, because it gave me some motivation. Here's the next chapter. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 23:**

Lloyd slammed his fist against the wall of his cell, his arm jolted from the impact. Letting a frustrated growl out he spun from the wall and stared out beyond the bars. He could see little, except for the tall ivory builds that rose up, surrounding the area.

Betrayed… he scowled as he thought of the word. The word described his situation, his entire life and that man. His father—no, Kratos—betrayed him. The one man he had trusted the most, his only family and he had lied to him about everything.

Lloyd crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, angry and confused. Kratos had tweaked and manipulated him to believe he cared about him when it was obviously a lie. Lloyd rubbed his neck. He could still feel the pressure of Kratos' blade on his throat, could still see the emptiness in his eyes as Lloyd met them. Kratos was an entire lie.

Sheena was gone. They had taken her as soon as they had arrived here and Kratos had gone with her, ignoring him completely. How did he ever trust that—that—that cold-hard man? How could have been so naïve to believe he cared?

He felt his back itch, his wings begging to be let out, but he wouldn't. He couldn't bring them out now that he knew the truth of where they came from. His father…

"Damn it, Dad!" he covered his head and sank to the floor. He felt hopeless, trapped… He couldn't protect anyone. Sheena was gone and Colette… he scowled as he saw the empty gaze again. She had lied to him too.

Lloyd grimaced as he remembered her rejection to his confession of his love for her. Why hadn't she told him? Why did everything he believe in, turn around and slap him in the face?

"Lloyd." His head lifted slowly, glaring loathsomely at the figure on the other side of the bars.

"What do you want?" he snapped, bitterly.

Kratos looked away, refusing to meet his gaze, "You and Sheena will leave for Tethe'alla. You are to go to Meltokio." He reached up and entered the code for the cell into the keypad on the wall and Lloyd flinched as a click responded from the door.

Lloyd didn't move. "Is this just some other lie? Some other trap for me to walk foolishly into? And what do you mean Tethe'alla?" Lloyd didn't think Kratos was talking about the moon.

His father stared at him hard, "I did what I did to protect you." His words stung Lloyd like a lash from a whip.

"Protect me?!" he stood up and stood in front of the bars, the last question forgotten. "You held a sword to my throat!"

Pain reflected in Kratos' eyes, but he pulled open the cell door without a word. Lloyd scowled then hesitantly walked through, keeping his distance. Kratos motioned for him to follow and then walked towards to the platform that transported them over.

He followed, but he refused to look at him. Kratos lied to him, after everything Lloyd couldn't see how anything could justify what he had done.

The platform smoothly slid into the base with a soft snick. Kratos walked off, Lloyd trailing. He studied the walls and buildings. Everything was so gray and dull. He hated the feeling it gave. A cold and empty feeling.

"Lloyd!" Sheena's voice shouted and he found himself being hugged, her head buried into his neck.

Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her, over his initial surprise. "Sheena, are you okay? What—"

"Now is not the time for discussion." Kratos interrupted, waiting for them. "Hurry up." Lloyd sent him a glare, but released Sheena and stepped on the warp next to his father.

When his vision returned, Lloyd found himself standing within in a large city. "Where are we?" he asked, staring at the angels gliding down the pathways.

"We are in Welgaia. The City of Angels." Kratos answered vaguely. "Be quick."

Lloyd felt Sheena place her hand back into his and he squeezed it reassuringly. Kratos walked quickly towards a large teleporter and Lloyd saw an angel hovering before it.

"Lord Kratos." A male voice spoke. Lloyd studied him, frowning by the tone of voice with which it spoke.

"Move aside," Kratos stated.

"Of course." The angel bowed, flying out of the way. Kratos didn't respond, but motioned for Lloyd and Sheena to follow.

Again Lloyd found his vision darkening and when he regained focus found he was in the Tower of Salvation again. "Wait—"

"The two worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant are connected by the Tower. In a sense, they are the same place." Kratos stepped off, moving purposefully towards the exit.

Lloyd scowled in frustration, but followed anyway, Sheena shadowing him silently. When they stepped outside, the sunlight blinded Lloyd temporarily. Shielding his eyes, Lloyd found himself gazing upon a mountain range and a wide valley splitting the range.

"I suggest you head to Mizuho," Kratos spoke quietly. "It is the closest village and it would be wise to disappear before you are noticed."

Lloyd rounded on him. "Why are you helping us? And what is Mizuho?" he was angry.

"It doesn't matter. Sheena will explain," Kratos answered, not meeting his gaze.

It wasn't enough for Lloyd. "What about the others? What happened to them?"

"The Renegades came and took them away. We don't know where they went." Kratos finally turned his eyes on him. "Lloyd, don't die."

Before Lloyd could reply, Kratos vanished in a flash of light. Lloyd growled in anger. "What the hell?!"

"Lloyd, we should go." Sheena placed a hand on his shoulder. "We don't want to be seen."

Reluctantly, Lloyd nodded. They started running towards the cover of the trees. His back itches again and he knew that it would be quicker if he flew, but he still couldn't make himself bring his wings out.

By the time the reached the treeline, the sky had become overcast, covering the landscape in a shadowy dimness. Lloyd went up to a tree and slammed his fist into, causing Sheena to start.

"Lloyd," she said quietly.

"I don't get it. Why betray us and then let us go?" Lloyd glared at his scraped knuckles.

Sheena glanced away awkwardly. "I don't know, Lloyd. But I think we better head to Mizuho." The reluctance in her voice made him look up.

"Mizuho?" Lloyd asked. The earlier question returned. "And where are we anyway? What did he mean about Tethe'alla?"

She looked away, biting her lip. "Mizuho is my village. It is north of here, though it may take us a couple of days to get there." She looked back at him. "I will explain everything on the way."

Lloyd glanced back at the Tower. The formidable structure rose into the sky like a foreboding threat. The twinge in his back returned and he rolled his shoulders. "Alright. Let's go."

--

There was little Lloyd was certain about anymore. He knew he was an angel. He knew Kratos was his father. He knew he was trapped on Tethe'alla with Sheena. But that was about it. He had no idea where the others were, or what had happened to them. He didn't know if they were dead, or alive. He didn't know why Kratos had released them, or why he told them to go to Meltokio. None of it made sense.

"Damn it." he growled under his breath, burying his face into his hands. He heard Sheena shuffle closer to him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Lloyd, it's going to be alright. We will figure it out." She spoke quietly, yet Lloyd could detect the uncertainty in her voice.

He shrugged her hand off. "No. It is not alright." He snapped standing up and walking a distance away from her. They were still in the forested area, though Sheena had said they were nearly half-way. He had stopped, for her sake, even though he wasn't tired. "Nothing I have heard has made any sense. You said we are on another world parallel to Sylvarant. That is impossible."

Sheena shook her head helplessly. "I don't understand either, but it is true. I was never told the specifics, but the Renegades—"

Lloyd whirled. "The Renegades?" He breathed, "You know the Renegades? Are they here? Where can we find them?" he voice was impatient.

Sheena opened her mouth in surprised and then smiled. "Of, course. Kratos did say that the others were taken by them." She remembered, smiling. "And I know where they are."

Lloyd smiled and grabbed her hands, pulling her off the ground and spun her around once. "Then we can find the others and figure out what's going on."

She laughed and squeezed his hands, though he barely noticed. "So where can we find them?" he asked, turning serious.

Sheena frowned. "There base is on the northern continent near Flanior. We will need some transportation before we can head there because it is an island." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, thoughtfully. "If we head to the city I may be able to get something from the Elemental Research Laboratory in Meltokio." She smiled. "Don't worry, we will find a way to get to them."

Lloyd grinned back. It felt as a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. There was still the uncertainty. How long had it been already? A day? He watched as Sheena stood, stretching and then glance at him.

"You ready?" she asked. He noticed her voice wasn't nearly as tense as before. Perhaps she felt lighter too. He nodded and followed as she led him through the forest. His back twinged again, but he ignored it. He wasn't ready yet and he had other things to worry about.

The pair walked silently until they left the cover of the forest. Lloyd stared at the expanse of grassland that stretched before him. It was difficult to imagine this was another world. He still couldn't believe it, couldn't grasp it. Perhaps when they reach the Renegades…

He remembered Yuan suddenly. He was their leader right? Lloyd frowned and glanced at Sheena. Was she connected to them somehow? She seemed to know a lot about them and that night she saved him from the cave, she hadn't seemed afraid…

He shook his head. Perhaps he was assuming too much. He always assumed too much.

"What are you thinking about?" Sheena spoke suddenly and he found himself meeting her curious hazel eyes. She walked level with him, her smooth stride matching his perfectly. "Your brow was all scrunched up as if you were deep in thought. You want to talk about it?"

Lloyd smirked and shook his head. "Not really." He saw her smile fade to a serious line and he smiled. "I wouldn't want to burden you."

"It's not a burden." She rebuked, her smile not returning. She lifted her hand suddenly and pointed. "Meltokio is in that direction. We should be able to see it by nightfall."

Her tone of voice made him look away. His reply had hurt her, but he didn't want to involve her in his problems. Perhaps, after he had a chance to set things right, after finding the others and he helped Colette…

No, it was his fault there were in this mess. He would do what he could to fix it and then get out of their life. He didn't belong with them. The irritation in his back proved that. He was an outcast they had found along the way and had intruded into their life. They were all better off without him, both Colette and Sheena, too.

--

Lloyd stared at the dim lights starting to appear in the distance.

Meltokio.

He wasn't sure what to expect once they were there. It didn't really matter actually. Behind him Sheena shuffled quietly. She was supposed to be resting, but he could feel her eyes on his back.

He tried to ignore her, but it irritated almost as much as his wings pressing against his back.

Sighing, he spoke without turning. "You are suppose to be sleeping." He grimaced at the tone of his voice. How it reminded him of Kratos. He pushed the painful thought immediately from his mind.

"I can't." was the mumbled reply.

Lloyd smiled and glanced over his shoulder to where she sat crossed legged on the ground. She met his stare, but her smile was weak. Something was wrong.

He chewed his lip then turned and walked over, sitting beside her. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She glared at him, but he grinned in amusement. She smiled back, then looked at her feet. "It's Corrine."

Lloyd blinked, confused. Then he suddenly realized what she was talking about. "You mean the fox?" he looked around.

"He's not here." She mumbled, grasping her hands tightly. "We got separated at the Tower during the fight. I don't know whether he got out or not."

Lloyd frowned. "I'm sure he is with the others." he tried reassuringly. "By the way, what is he anyway? Is he like a monster?"

Sheena laughed. A light musical sound and Lloyd felt his stomach churn. "No. Of course not. He is a man-made summon spirit. He was created in the laboratory that we are going to now."

"A summon spirit?" Lloyd asked curiously, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Sheena nodded. "Haven't you heard of them? There are some in Sylvarant too. I thought everyone knew about them."

Lloyd shrugged. "You don't learn much when you live in a ranch, and the Desians aren't very good teachers." He chuckled at the last part, but it sounded dry. Sheena didn't comment and he sighed. She shuffled again, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Are you cold?"

Sheena looked up. "No. Not really." She smiled weakly and dropped her hands to her lap. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Lloyd reached down and plucked a handful of grass, rubbing it with his fingers. Sheena didn't answer and he sighed.

It was so frustrating. At one time he had thought he understood everyone. Colette had lied to him. Sheena was from another world. Kratos…well…he was a traitor. He scowled, then suddenly glanced at his closed fist and opened it, letting the crushed grass fall to the ground. He didn't know whether he could fully trust any of them anymore. Had he been so gullible to put his life with complete strangers? It seemed like it. Even Colette, the one person who he thought he understood. The one person who had been like him and he really cared about…

"You miss her don't you?" Sheena whispered the question, but he heard it perfectly. He tensed, but didn't answer. "It's on your face, like you are in pain. It's the same look when we left for the Tower of Salvation."

He grimaced. "It's nothing now. She chose to give her life up instead. I just want to know if she is okay and help her get better."

Sheena stared at him then leaned over, wrapping her arms him. "I'm sorry." She whispered, hugging him tightly.

Lloyd froze, then slowly wrapped his arms around her. At first it felt awkward and he was going to let go, but something stopped him. The smell of her hair tickled his nose and he breathed deeply. Her could hear her heartbeat faintly, her soft breath. She held him tightly. A comforting presences.

She began to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her, holding her close. "Lloyd?" she asked.

"Please." He whispered back. He felt his voice quiver. He shouldn't have asked, but he was afraid again. Afraid that once she let go, they would return to the cold friendship. Right now it felt like it use to. They weren't on a strange world. They weren't separated from the others. They hadn't been betrayed. "Please." He closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

"Okay." She whispered back.

**I am not sure about this chapter. It has been so long and… well, let me know if it was okay. I can't promise any quick updates, but I will try to keep a more reasonable pace. Hopefully. Sorry. **

**Please Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, I made a mistake in the last chapter, and had to fix it. It really didn't make sense and then I kept putting it off. **

**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I feel horrible. I won't make excuses. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 24:**

Lloyd shaded his eyes, staring towards the dark shape that was supposed to be Sybak. Sheena had decided that it was best to head directly to Meltokio, that it would save time. It had taken them nearly three days to get where they were now and Lloyd could feel his anxiety growing with every step.

Three days was too long and they weren't even on the next continent yet. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes and glanced back at where Sheena was curled up beneath a small bush. Acting against his own urgency, he had forced her to stop and rest. He didn't want her collapsing from exhaustion trying to keep up with him.

He walked slowly over and sat down at her feet, half shaded beneath the branches. Unfortunately, the silence allowed for his mind to wander. To Colette and the Sages, occasionally, wondering if they were alright, how he would fix the mess he had made. But more often, his thoughts were on his father.

Kratos Aurion.

His faced twisted as he remembered the cold gaze direct down the length of the blade against his neck. He had never seen his father's eyes like that. Not when he looked at him. Never like that.

Lloyd closed his eyes as if it would shut away the image, but it remained and he dug his fingers into the ground in anguish. He just didn't get it! Why had Kratos betrayed them? Why had he lied to them? To him?

He could feel his wings, pressing against his back. Lloyd clenched his teeth. He wanted to release them, to fly again, to sense the wind surging around him, rushing past his ears. But how could he?! After knowing why he had them? What he belonged to—?

Lloyd froze as the thought compressed against his mind. Belonged... Was he looking at it wrong? Was it possible—?

"Lloyd?" Sheena's tired voice called out and he heard her move beside him. He abandoned his train of thought immediately and turned to smile at her, hoping she hadn't seen his troubled expressions. She sat up, looking at him curiously, then shook her head and glanced at the sun. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed to rest. You are pushing yourself to hard." He rose and held out hand to help her up. "Besides, we can probably reach the city by nightfall."

Sheena placed a hand on her hip, unconvinced. "Even so, I told you to wake me." Lloyd shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Let's go."

The pair headed off. The sun was bright, dipping to the west behind the city. Long shadows trailed them, stretching like ink across the ground, rippling as they traveled over the grass.

Lloyd smelled the salt of the ocean, and heard the waves as soon as they entered the city. Instantly he disliked the place. He stopped at the entrance as he stared at all the stone buildings and cobbled streets.

"Lloyd?" Sheena asked quietly, looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

He shivered. The towns in Sylvarant had been more mundane. They didn't have the ranch feeling of stone and metal. He steeled himself and forced a grim smile. "I am fine."

"We can camp out side if you want—"

"No, you need to get a decent night's sleep. Besides we are running out of food and we need supplies." Lloyd walked forward.

Sheena frowned, but didn't argue. She led him directly to the inn. Lloyd studied the people milling around the streets and found many of them were dressed similarly. "Why are they dressed liked that?"

"Hmm?" Sheena looked at him and then the people. "Oh, that is because Sybak is mainly a research city. Many of the residents are students and professors. At the far end of the city is Tethe'alla's largest academy."

"Oh." Lloyd took another look at the students, some walking with their face buried in a book. He had never had the opportunity to read. Couldn't even spell. He frowned as he followed Sheena into the inn. He had missed out on so much…

--

"I have been thinking." Lloyd mumbled suddenly as they walked down the road. They had left Sybak behind him, which Lloyd was grateful for and now coming into sight of the bridge.

"About what?" Sheena asked curiously.

"Well, you talked about Summon Spirits a couple nights ago. But you never really explained what they were?" Lloyd answered, frowning.

Sheena turned thoughtful. "Well, I suppose you would describe them as beings of mana."

"Beings of mana?"

Sheena nodded. "Summon Spirits are made of pure mana. They have no genders, though many chose one or the other and they usually keep the same form as well."

"Are they all animals, like Corrine?" Lloyd asked.

"Actually no." Sheena frowned this time. "Many of them take on human qualities and figures. Some take shapes that are similar to their element."

"But what is there purpose?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Well, they control the different elements on the world. They help maintain a balance of a sorts. And people can form pacts with them too and have some of their power and summon them." Sheena spoke quietly. Lloyd noticed and he assumed she was thinking of Corrine again.

"Couldn't you just summon him then?" Lloyd suggested.

"Huh?"

"Corrine. You were worried about him. But if he is a summon spirit, couldn't you just summon him?"

Sheena frowned. "I suppose. That is only if he returns to mana form and he hasn't for some reason. Corrine and I never really made a pact. Since he is a man-made Summon Spirit, Corrine is more human than summon spirit. He is more a friend than a power source."

"Oh." Lloyd frowned, slightly confused and then he smiled. "Don't worry, I am sure he will be waiting with the others."

Sheena looked up at him, "Yeah, you are probably you are right."

Lloyd grinned and then looked towards the bridge. Then he frowned. "Hey isn't that somebody running towards us?"

"Hmmm?" Sheena looked where he was pointing. "Yeah, it kind of—"

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted and tore off at a run towards where the small half-elf was running at him, waving.

Genis laughed and tackled Lloyd. "Lloyd! You are okay!"

Lloyd grinned and ruffled Genis' head. "Yeah, we are okay. What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Raine smiled, coming up, Colette right behind her. "It is good to see you two are safe."

"Sheena!" Corrine squeaked and leapt off Raine's shoulder, darting across the ground and leaping up on Sheena.

Sheena's eyes widened and she held rubbed Corrine's head. "Corrine, I am so glad to see you."

"Corrine told us to come here." Raine glanced at the little creature and Lloyd could see her eyes gleamed. "Such an intelligent creature."

Corrine clambered on to Sheena's shoulder. "Genis promised Raine wouldn't hurt me if I helped them."

Lloyd and Genis laughed as Raine frowned. "But how did you guys get here?" Lloyd asked, curiously.

"After the Renegades rescued us from the Tower, they took us to their base." Raine explained, then frowned. "Lloyd, do you know a half-elf named Yuan?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"He said you would. Lloyd, he is their leader." Raine stated, watching Lloyd's reaction.

Lloyd's eyes widened. "What? Wait, that—"

Genis cut him off. "He said you have met before."

Lloyd glanced to the side and Sheena looked at him. "I guess you can say that. Did he let you go?"

Raine nodded. "Surprisingly, yes. He said that he want us to find you, that you would be in Tethe'alla."

Sheena frowned. "Wait, how would he know that? Yggdrasil and Kratos had us imprisoned. And why does he want to find Lloyd?"

Genis shrugged. "I don't know. But he gave us some of these flying machines, called rheairds, but with the mana decline, they crashed on us."

Lloyd blinked, and then he saw Colette in the corner of his eye. The sight of her made his chest ache. He had been trying to avoid looking at her, but now all he could see were her empty eyes.

"Is she okay?" Lloyd asked, not taking his eyes off her.

Raine looked at Colette sadly. "Unfortunately, Yuan couldn't tell us how to bring her back. Either that or he wouldn't tell us. However, Corrine told us something about people at Sybak being able to help. So, that is why we are here."

Sheena frowned. "They might be able to. But it would be much easier if we had permission from the King in Meltokio to enter the academy. The scholars and researchers there are very difficult to gain entrance with."

"Really?" Genis frowned. "We just came from that direction."

Raine sighed. "I suppose there is little that can be done." She glanced at Lloyd and frowned.

He looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"Where are your wings? Did you get injured?" Raine asked, concerned.

"Uh…no, I am fine." He rubbed his neck and then changed the subject. "We should probably head to Meltokio, right?"

Raine nodded, though she looked as if she wanted to ask more. Sheena caught Lloyd's arm. "Wait. I should head for my village; I am supposed to report my failure in Colette's assassination."

"What? But—?" Lloyd started.

"I can write you a letter that will help you meet with the King and will explanation the situation. Just tell him it is from me and he should read it."

"Sheena…" Lloyd trailed and she looked up at him.

"Will you be alright, heading back to your village? Will you be in trouble?" Raine asked.

"I will come with you." Lloyd immediately offered. "I will back you up so they believe you."

Sheena shook her head. "No, Lloyd. I will be fine. Besides, you should stay with Raine, Genis and Colette. They need you."

"But—" he started.

"Look, I will meet up with you later. How does that sound?" she smiled, but Lloyd noticed it was weak. He frowned, but let it be. She was right. He couldn't just leave the others on their own, not after finally meeting up with them again.

"Raine do you have some paper?" Sheena asked, moving over to her.

Lloyd sighed and then looked at Colette. She was staring at him, unseeing. Guilt stabbed his chest and he closed his eyes. Why couldn't he do anything right?

**Hmmm….I am not too sure about this chapter. It is has been a while. My fault, but let me know if anything seems off. I am attempting to restart updating this, now that I figured out how to fix the little mistake I made. Hopefully I can stick with it. **

**Please Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hmmm...Been pretty busy lately, can't get a lot of reading or writing in, but it should be better now that my exams/tests/assignments are pretty much done for now. But I managed to squeeze time in for this chapter.  
Thanks for the reviews and for staying with me! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 25:**

"I can't believe Kratos betrayed us like that." Genis voice his angered. "I mean, I don't understand after being with us all this—"

"He had been playing us from the start." Raine answered calmly, though her expression was concerned. "I should have seen it coming."

Lloyd frowned. "I don't think any of us could have. Even I didn't."

Raine and Genis looked at him sadly. Lloyd looked away. He had been angry before too, but now he was just confused. He didn't understand why Kratos had let them go after capturing them. It didn't make sense.

"Raine..." he said quietly and she looked over. "What if he didn't really betray us?"

"Lloyd that is crazy! You said he held his sword to your neck!" Genis argued.

"Yeah, but then he let us go. I don't get it. Why would he do that if he was our enemy?" Lloyd rebuked.

Raine frowned. "We can't answer that, but he obviously has a reason behind it. Did he discuss anything with you before letting you go?"

Lloyd shook his head. "Not really. He only told us where we should go and that you guys were with the Renegades."

_And not to die_. Lloyd thought to himself. _Dad..._

Raine seemed to notice his expression. "I know it is hard to believe that your fath—that Kratos would turn against you, but you haven't seen him in years and he thought you were dead. There was no way of knowing what type of life he led afterwards."

"But he could have at least told me he was an angel too." Lloyd rolled his shoulders, reminded of his wings.

Raine didn't answer and Genis rubbed his arm. "By the way, Lloyd, where are you wings? Why don't you have them out? Did something happen to them?"

Lloyd frowned. And Raine cuffed her brother. "It doesn't matter. We are reaching the bridge soon anyway."

Lloyd looked up curiously.

Many things had amazed Lloyd since leaving the ranch, but the sight of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge stretching out across the water made him stop and gape. "It's huge!"

"It's long," grumbled Genis. "I can't believe we have to walk across it again."

"It can't be helped. We had no way to know about the governance of this world." Raine sighed. "It would be interesting to study the—"

"Here she goes again." Genis muttered and Lloyd smiled. It was good to be back with them, but at the same time, it made him feel sad. It made him miss the days before all this happened, when it was the entire group and his dad was still....

He shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that right now. He didn't understand why Kratos did what he did, but for the moment it didn't matter, what mattered was helping Colette.

Lloyd looked over at her, walking at the same pace as the rest of them. Soulless. That is what they called her. He cringed, but forced himself not to turn from her. He wouldn't turn his back on her, it wasn't her fault she was living a lie. It wasn't fair.

"I'm going to help you," he whispered, but no reply came. He frowned clenching his fists. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lloyd." Raine called softly and he looked up. Raine gave him a sympathetic look. "She had her reasons and it was her choice. Whether it is wrong or right, she believed it was the best."

"Then why did she tell you?" Genis mumbled, looking at his feet.

"She didn't. I was told by the priests, but regardless, she knew someone had to know the truth."

Lloyd scowled. "That logic is stupid. Why did she think she had to die for everyone else? What have they done for her?"

Raine frowned. "If it was you, Lloyd, faced with the decision, your life, or the worlds, what would you have chosen?"

He blinked. "Why is there only two ways? Why not do something that would help everyone?"

Raine sighed and shook her head. "Because that doesn't always exist. Sometimes you have to settle for what is presented to you."

"Why? There are always different options." He clenched his fist. "You sound just like the people at the Ranch. They always said there was no hope of getting out, nothing they could do, that they had no choice. But I did get out and I made the choice too."

Raine frowned, "Perhaps you are right in that matter, but it is already in the past. Colette made her choice. There is no point in lingering on what could have happened."

Lloyd sighed and looked at the ground. He knew she was right, but it didn't make it any better. He would make sure everyone knew they always had another way to do something.

--

"So what was it like?" Genis asked, sitting crossed legged beside Lloyd. They had made stopped after a few hours of walking. Raine said it would take about a day to cross and decided they should take a short break.

Lloyd, leaning against the rail with his hands behind his head, glanced over. "What was what like?"

"Where Yggdrasil and Kratos took you. That...Welg...

"Welgaia?" Lloyd offered and Genis nodded. He shrugged, frowning a bit. "Cold," he said. "Reminded me of the Ranch."

"Really?" Genis looked thoughtful. "I can't understand why anyone would want to live there."

"I don't know." Lloyd replied. He paused and then after a moment. "There were angels."

Genis blinked and looked at him surprise. "Angels? Like you and Colette?"

He shook his head. "No. More like Remiel. But something was wrong with them."

"What do you mean?"

Lloyd frowned. "I don't really know. I heard one talk, and it sounded...fake?"

"Oh." Genis looked confused.

Lloyd smiled a little. "Sorry, I am not really good at words and stuff."

"That's not your fault." Genis frowned. "You never had a chance at the Ranch."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, but I wouldn't mind knowing at least the basics, you know? At least be able to read."

Genis smirked. "Don't say that too loud. Raine will offer and then you will be stuck."

Lloyd laughed. "Is she that bad?"

Genis opened his mouth and then shut it, looking thoughtful. Then he smiled. "Yeah, she can be. She gets a little carried away and will most likely go overboard."

"Oh." Lloyd chewed his lip. All he wanted was to learn to read and maybe write, just in case he was ever on his own or got lost. "What about you?"

Genis looked shocked. "Me?"

"Could you teach me?" Lloyd asked.

"Um...well...I suppose..."

Lloyd grinned. "Great!" then he looked worried. "It's not really hard is it?"

Genis smiled. "Don't worry, I will make it easy."

"Good." Lloyd sighed relief and stretched. He winced as he felt his back twinge, his wings wanting to expand as well, and he reached around, rubbing his shoulder blades.

"Does it hurt?" Genis asked worriedly and Lloyd looked at him.

"No." He frowned. "Just feels uncomfortable."

"You don't have to tell me, but is it because of Kratos that you don't..." Lloyd looked away and Genis immediately started to apologize. "I'm sorry—"

"No. It's okay." Lloyd waved a hand at him. "You are right."

"Why?" Genis asked after a moment.

Lloyd rubbed his neck, leaning forward a bit and crossing his legs. "Because I am afraid." Genis looked confused and Lloyd looked down at his hands. "I don't know what I am supposed to be really. I am afraid...maybe I am supposed to be like my dad—like the other angels, because that is what I am. But that would mean I should be up there with them and not down here with you guys."

"You aren't like them, Lloyd. You are our friend." Genis smiled. "Just like I am a half-elf, but I am not a Desian."

"I guess," Lloyd muttered.

Genis frowned for a moment. "Like you said, isn't it your choice?"

Lloyd smirked. "I did say that, didn't I?"

Laughing, Genis poked him in the shoulder. "Yep. I think you should be able to let your wings out if you want to."

Lloyd chuckled. "Thanks, Genis." But he smiled at him. "I will think about it."

--

The group finally made it to the end of the bridge at nightfall and they made camp again. Everyone was tired and Lloyd kept watch, his mind too troubled to try to rest, even if he could. The night was quiet and after a quick meal, they set off again. Raine and Genis were eager, tired and worn out from the long trek across the bridge again. Genis swore he would never cross that thing again, even though Lloyd pointed out they would need to get to Sybak again.

They didn't reach Meltokio until the next morning and when they did, Genis and Raine's excitement couldn't be contained.

"Wow! The place is huge! Look at the buildings, Lloyd! This place is even bigger than Palmacosta!" Genis tugged at his arms, looking around in shock.

Raine on the other hand—

"Just look at the architecture of these walls! Imagine the technology that must have been used to construct them to this height! And the buildings! I wonder how stable the structure of buildings of this height is."

Lloyd stood back beside Colette watching the two siblings as they gaped in amazement and excitement. Lloyd was impressed as well, but whereas this city wasn't as enclosed or dreary as Sybak has seemed, he still didn't like being within walls. He glanced at the large gate that was gaping open and couldn't help but shiver a little. Hopefully, they wouldn't be here for too long.

"Shouldn't we get going?" he asked, glancing around, hoping to catch their attention.

Genis nodded and tugged Raine's arm. "Lloyd's right. We need to see the King."

Raine's expression seemed to deflate slightly, but she reluctant agreed. "Yes, I suppose we should carry on."

Lloyd gave her a weird look, but didn't say anything. He had seen it before. "Come on, Colette." He looked at her. "We are going to get you back to normal soon."

She just stared at him blankly; her read eyes empty before walking past him following Raine and Genis. Lloyd stared after her, clenching his hand as he trailed.

As Lloyd caught up to Genis, his friend looked at him. "Isn't this place amazing?" He stared awed at the buildings. "The mana is so much thicker here too!"

Lloyd forced a smile. "It's pretty cool."

Genis grinned, eyes roaming around. Lloyd glanced at his surroundings. The buildings were huge and white bricked. Lush green trees lined the staircase to the upper level and small flower beds grew alongside the houses. Everything seemed clean and perfect. Too perfect. Lloyd shuddered.

Up ahead, the tall spires of the castle could be seen above the higher walls and they headed towards it, Raine leading the way up the stairs.

A few people were milling around, going in and out of shops and merchant stalls. Someone laughed loudly, causing Lloyd to glance over at them. His hands ached for his swords, if only for reassurance, he didn't like feeling vulnerable. He never knew what had happened to them, but he hadn't gotten them back when Kratos had freed him and Sheena. He would have to ask Raine if they could afford new ones.

They reached the main plaza. It was more like a small park, with small stone gardens dotted the square. A couple more stalls were situated in the corners, but their wares were more accessories and clothing instead of supplies like the others.

Raine and Genis slowed to a stop, glancing around. Lloyd slowed down as well, staring at the even more impressive buildings across the walkways on either side. They appeared to be more shops, and on the left was a massive stone building, behind more shops, that stretched up higher than the wall.

Colette walked beside him and continued to stare when he stumbled back and heard an indignant growl. Colette stopped as well and Lloyd realized they had bumped into someone.

A blond woman glared fury into his face. "Hey! You just bumped into me! Watch where you are going!"

Lloyd stepped back, blinking in surprise. "Oh, sorry." He saw the faces of other women scowling at him from over her shoulder.

"Well I should hope so," she stated indignantly and smoothed her dressed. Then she looked at him, her face twisting in disgust, as she looked him over. "Disgusting commoners. You probably got my dress covered in filth."

"Indeed. And would you look?" a young woman with brown hair, gestured towards Colette. "Dressed in a costume when there is no festival. How utterly disgraceful. Such simple-minded creatures, to dress so repulsively."

Lloyd's expression immediately darkened and he stepped forward threateningly. "Leave her alone." The women's sneers vanished and they pulled back fearfully.

"Lloyd!" Raine admonished and he stopped. She came up behind him. "That's enough."

Genis came up beside him scowling, having heard the discussion. "Yeah, Lloyd. Besides obviously they haven't seen themselves."

"Genis!" Raine reprimanded, pulling back on his shoulder.

"Well, I never! You arrogant little brat." The blonde-haired woman glared at him. "I should have the soldiers arrest you for such insolence!"

Lloyd scoffed, but Raine cut in. "I don't think that is necessary." Raine glared at her Lloyd and her brother. "We were on our way. We apologize for the disturbance."

"Disturbance!" the woman shrieked. "He verbally insulted us and attacked our good name! Punishment is necessary!"

Raine scoffed. "You are over-reacting."

The woman's face twisted angrily, but then quickly turned calmed and she patted her hair. "Oh, my mistake. Of course a woman of your age would no longer understand the importance of an untainted appearance."

Lloyd and Genis' eyes widened and they slowly looked up at Raine, whose eyes had narrowed considerably. "Excuse me."

The other girls giggled behind their gloved hands and the blond one smiled tenderly. "Are you hard of hearing as well?"

Raine lifted her staff, gripping it tightly. "Perhaps you should repeat that again."

"Of course, are you—"

"Hey, hey now. What are you fine ladies doing? These harsh expressions do nothing for your cute little faces."

Lloyd turned his head swiftly to see a young man sauntering towards them, arms opened wide as the women's attitudes immediately changed. Lloyd leaned down towards Genis, "I wonder who that is."

Genis snorted. "I have no idea, but he definitely needs a haircut."

Lloyd smirked, chuckling and then turned to Raine. "Umm...should we get going?"

Raine's expression was still deadly, but she nodded. "Yes. Before I set a bad example for you boys." She turned and stalked pass the women, who were now fondling over the strange man.

Genis and Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Your sister scares me a little."

Genis nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

**There, another chapter completed. I am getting back into it slowly. Though, it is kind of a slower chapter, I will try to get some more life into again. **

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for hanging in there. I feel awful for not updating more often, but I haven't been in the mood lately and I don't know why. I paritally blame my stupid English essay... took all my time and sapped my writing will. The rest is just me...**

**Anyway, here it is. Thanks for reading guys!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 26:**

Lloyd hesitated at the entrance into the church and Raine noticed, frowning. "Lloyd, what's wrong?"

"It feels..." he trailed off, noticing the confused looks on his friends faces and shook his head. "It's nothing. I am coming." He gave a weak smile and followed them. He clenched his hands as he entered the dim church.

What was wrong with him? He had entered buildings before and it didn't bother him. He glanced over his shoulder at the bright light outside longingly. He didn't like this world. Everything was made of stone and bricks and built so big. The smaller wooden buildings had never bothered him as much when he was in Sylvarant.

He glanced around him and noticed people kneeling, heads bowed, murmuring softly. Praying, he thought. How could they pray in such a confining place? It felt like being in the ranch again.

"This place is pretty cool huh? It is so much fancier than our chapels." Genis smiled.

Lloyd muttered. "I like the old ones better."

Genis looked at him confused, but Lloyd stared ahead as Raine caught one of the priests' attention. "Excuse me," she started. "We need an audience with the King, but we were told he was ill."

The priest nodded gravely. "I am afraid he is. We are preparing for a healing ritual this afternoon to pray for his swift recovery. For now that is all you can do.

"But this is important!" Lloyd stepped forward angrily. "Just because he is sick doesn't mean that he stops doing his job!"

"Lloyd!" Raine grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Get a hold of yourself!" The priest was frowning. Lloyd tightened his mouth, stepping back and Raine looked at him harshly. "Now, apologize."

Lloyd looked at her sharply and then shoved her hand off, turned around and strode out of the church angrily, Genis calling after him.

"Sick!" he hissed, slamming his hand on the side of the church once outside. "These people don't understand what it is like to be sick!" He closed his eyes and instantly Lai face appeared before him.

Startled his eyes snapped open and he pressed against the church. "Lai..." he murmured. Guilt washed over him and he covered his face, sliding down the wall to the ground. He had forgotten about her. He had been so wrapped up with Sheena and Colette, his father, and what happened at the Tower.

He shook his head in his hands. He had forgotten about her, just as he had forgotten about the ranch until recently. Is that why he suddenly thought about her? He gritted his teeth and glared at the ground. Was it wrong that he wanted to forget all that? To put it behind him and never look back.

The guilt attacked him again and Lai hovered behind his closed lids when a noise distracted him. It was a loud scraping noise and his head snapped up just in time to see a young girl in pink pigtails approaching the church, dragging a massive log behind her. He didn't react at the sight for some reason. The oddity of the sight allowed him only to watch as she dragged the log passed him and into the church.

For a long moment, Lloyd could only stare at the empty doorway before shaking his head and rubbing his face. He could hear muffled voices and shortly after, the girl returned, dragging the log with her still. She didn't even look at Lloyd.

"Wait! P-Presea!" Genis rushed out the door and Lloyd looked up as Raine and Colette followed. The girl stopped moving, but didn't turn around.

"What's going on? Do you know her?" Lloyd stood up confused.

Raine glanced at him. "We will explain in a moment." She stepped past him. "Excuse me, Presea, I know this is an unusual request, but could we help you take the Scared Wood into the castle."

Lloyd noticed Genis' face was beat red and that he was stuttering. "Y-yeah, it is to help our friend!"

The young girl didn't respond and Lloyd glanced at the others in confusion. "Why doesn't she answ—?"

"Please carry that." Presea stated, cutting off Lloyd and stepping away from the wood.

Genis grinned and rushed forward and grabbed the halter that Presea had used to drag the log. "Thanks! We will—ugh...huh...," he grunted as he pulled, the log not moving an inch. "T-this is heavy!"

Raine rolled her eyes. "Lloyd, go help him please."

Lloyd shrugged and walked over, grabbing the leather strap and tugged. The log jerked forward and Genis yelped as it hit his legs and knocked him over. Lloyd paled. "Oh, sorry, Genis. Are you alright?"

Genis stared up at him in amazement. "How did you do that? It is so heavy!"

Lloyd smirked. "No it isn't."

Recollection filled the half-elf's face. "Oh yeah! It's because you are an angel, right? Hey, that's not fair."

Lloyd's smirk faded and he glanced away. "Yeah, not fair..." he paused and then shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

The replaced guards allowed the group in without hesitation, though they seemed suspicious as they watched Lloyd and Genis drag the massive log in by themselves, but they appeared to respect Presea enough.

Once inside, Lloyd instantly tensed up again. "I don't like this place."

Raine gave him a curious look, but seemed to understand. "We will be in and out shortly, Lloyd."

He grimaced but nodded, glancing around. It was bigger and more opened, but it felt cold. He looked at Presea. "Where do we take this?"

"Leave it here." She responded, her eyes. She was facing him, but her eyes staring at his chest. He frowned and noticed how there was no movement in her eyes. It was as if she wasn't even there.

"Would you mind coming with us, Presea? Sending you back on your own would be too suspicious." Raine smiled at the young girl.

Lloyd watched as he turned her head in Raine's direction giving nothing but a small nod. Genis was ecstatic, but seemed to fumble over his words. Raine sighed and shook her. "Come along, we need to find the Royal Chambers."

Raine led the way as Genis and Presea followed behind. Lloyd lingered back with Colette, but avoided looking at her. The castle was a maze to Lloyd. There were so many stairs and hallways that twisted and turned leading to different rooms. Instantly, he began noting specific things as they walked so he could find his way back. But he suddenly felt foolish for doing so. It wasn't a ranch. They were going to have to run for their lives and escape. He rubbed his head, frustrated and tried to relax.

Raine finally managed to find the place with the help of a maid, but once they reached the room, a guard stopped them. "The King is not seeing anyone."

"I realize his state, but it is imperative that we give him this—" Raine tried, but the guard cut her off.

"No exceptions. Now leave."

Raine's mouth tightened and stepped forward. "We won't be long—"

The soldier stepped away from the door towards Raine, threateningly. "Did you not hear me, woman? Now—Hey!"

Lloyd ignored him and shoved open the door, striding into the room. The guard rushed over as the occupants of the room exclaimed at the intrusion. The guard moved to grab Lloyd's arm. "You can't be in—waah!"

Lloyd seized the man's wrist and glared at him. "Don't touch me." He hissed before shoving him back, turning his attention to the people standing near a large bed. "Who is the King?"

Raine and Genis stood gaping in the doorway, their faces pale, as Lloyd stood glaring at the nobles in the room. "Lloyd, what are you doing?"

A large, round man stepped forward, his face red and angered. "What is the meaning of this? You can't barge in here—"

"Are you the King?" Lloyd fastened his eyes on him and the man stuttered.

"Of course not! I am the Pope for the Church of Mar—"

Lloyd scowled. "Then shut up!" He turned to the others, scanning the faces. "We have a letter for the King from Sheena Fujibayashi."

"I saw you earlier with my hunnies, kid." Lloyd glanced over and saw the red-haired man from earlier frowning at him. "How do you know Sheena?"

Lloyd tightened his mouth. "Does it matter?"

The Pope interjected suddenly. "Enough of this! Get the guards and arrest these commoners!" he ordered the guard, who was standing uncertainly in the background.

"Wait." Everyone's eyes turned to a pale middle-aged man, standing near the bedside. "Let me see the letter."

"Your Majesty!" the Pope exclaimed, "I apologize for the disturbance. We are getting rid of these commoners."

"Shut up, old man. He already said he wanted the letter." The red-headed glowered. The Pope closed his mouth as Raine, followed by the others, walked forward and handed him the letter.

The King looked at Lloyd. "Would you and your companions wait in another room as I read the letter?"

Lloyd shrugged, but Raine nodded. "Of course."

--

"Lloyd, what the hell were you thinking?" Raine's hand smacked the back of his head the instant the door closed. Genis winced, but Lloyd just stared blankly at her until she realized how unaffected her action just was. Nevertheless, she shook her head in exasperation.

"We got the letter to him didn't we?" Lloyd shrugged and glared at the closed door. It was probably locked.

Raine smacked him again and he glared at her, but she ignored it. "You can't just threaten people, Lloyd. That is not how these things work."

"I wasn't threatening them." Lloyd frowned in confusion. "Nobody would listen, so I just made them. What's wrong with that?"

Genis laughed and Raine groaned in annoyance. Lloyd shook his head and looked around the red room. "So they read it and then what?"

"They are probably deciding whether or not to execute us," Raine muttered, rubbing her forehead. "Colette poses a threat the Tethe'alla's existence."

"I won't let them touch any of you," Lloyd's eyes darkened, Genis shifted uncomfortably and Raine sighed heavily.

"What about Presea? We can't let her be dragged into this. It isn't her fault." Genis pointed out after a moment. They looked at her, but she didn't say anything.

Raine shook her head. "We can only give her the opportunity to escape if it comes down to it."

The group fell silent after that and Lloyd strode over to the window, glaring out at the darkening sky. He heard the footsteps and the click of the door as it opened. He watched in the reflection of the window as the Pope and the red-haired man entered but his face twisted angrily when he heard the clang of armour and saw the knights enter. He spun on his heel and stared at them across the room. Colette and Presea were closest to the door, while Genis and Raine watched uncertainly.

Lloyd took a step forward.

"The King has read your letter." The Pope ignored Lloyd and spoke to Raine.

"Is he willing to aid us?" she asked, though Lloyd could hear the doubt in her own question.

The Pope scoffed and lifted his hand, waving her off. "Of course not, you Sylvarant scum. You are all to be arrested and your Chosen killed." Genis' eyes widened and Raine tightened her grip on her staff. The Pope motioned at the guards. "Take them."

"If you touch her I will kill you." Lloyd hissed dangerously, walking towards them, glaring.

The knights hesitated for a moment and Lloyd moved in front of Colette.

The Pope smirked. "He is unarmed, arrest him."

**There we go. Another chapter finished. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
